Little Secret
by Awela
Summary: Blaine is a famous musician, a hot straight guy or so everybody believes. But in the reality he is gay and it is getting harder for him to hide his true self, especially when the proud and brave Kurt Hummel comes into his life, and Blaine finds himself in a situation he is not sure he can handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

 **This is my newest MPREG story. It's a lot different from Something Unexpected but I hope you will like this one, too.**

 **Summary: Blaine is a typical badboy, he became a famous musician at a young age and he pretends to be straight on his manager's advice. It's getting harder for him, though, he wants to be free and live without lies. He meets Kurt, the NYADA student at a party, the two of them start getting closer to each other and after a horrible night, Blaine ends up in Kurt's bed. A few weeks later, Kurt surprises Blaine with something none of them expected.**

The ticking of the clock drove Blaine crazy. He had been in Tina's office for the past twenty minutes, without his manager saying a single word. He knew that he was in trouble, of course. It wasn't the first time Tina had called him to talk because he had done something inappropriate. He was a young man with wild dreams and even wilder nature, and the fact that he could have everything he wanted didn't help at all. He had known that this would happen the second he had left the party the previous night and had gone to drink with Sebastian in a crowded bar. He had been aware of the paparazzi taking pictures of them and the fact that they hadn't been acting like friends but he had been so angry, he hadn't cared.

Tina kept her eyes on the article in front of her and Blaine leaned closer to check if she was still awake. She hadn't moved for a while and he wanted to make sure she was alright. The last thing he wanted was to be the cause of his manager's heart attack.

Tina jumped up from her chair so suddenly that Blaine yelped and almost fell back. The woman pressed her lips together in anger and walked right to him, leaning down to be face to face with Blaine.

"What's your explanation for this?" Tina asked dangerously quietly.

Blaine turned his head and looked at the magazine on the table. He could see the picture of himself and Sebastian as they were sitting in the corner of the bar and although they didn't hold hands, it was obvious that they weren't just friends.

"We had a drink together, not a big deal" Blaine shrugged.

"Not a big deal? You left your date in the middle of a party and you went out to meet a guy! How should I explain this?" Tina shouted.

Blaine sighed and looked down. It had been Tina's idea to hide his true self and pretend to be straight. He had agreed with her back then, he had been young and afraid of what people would think about him. He had handled critiques pretty badly and wanted nothing just to be left alone, even if it had meant living in a lie. But Blaine had changed a lot since then. He was an adult now, he didn't care what others thought about him and he had enough of pretending. He felt so lonely, if he hadn't had Seb to help him through this time of his life, he would have gone crazy.

"Maybe you shouldn't" Blaine replied quietly.

"Oh, no, no, no" Tina shook her head and went back to her chair. "We went through this a dozen times. You know that you can't do that."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Blaine, just think about it. Who are most of your fans?" Tina asked slowly. She had repeated the question a million times lately.

"Teenage girls" Blaine answered in a bored tone.

"Right, teenage girls. They buy your CDs, your clothes, they go to your concerts. You live from their money. They like you because you're a smoking hot young man in tight pants and leader jacket, someone they're in love with. It works as long as you show up on public venues with girls but do you know what would happen if they knew the truth? You're so talented, Blaine. Why do you want to destroy yourself?" Tina asked.

"Do you think they really care about who I am with?" Blaine asked. He had been so young when he had become famous, he knew little about real world. He trusted Tina more than anybody but their plans were so different lately, Blaine didn't know if he should listen to the woman in this.

"No, I don't think, I _know_ they do" Tina answered. "So don't leave your 'girlfriend' behind next time."

"She was touching me!" Blaine said.

"Oh, come on, she grabbed your ass one time. It's not a big deal" Tina rolled her eyes.

"It is for me!" Blaine said.

"You won't die from some touching and a few kisses" Tina said.

"You know what? I think we should end the conversation here" Blaine said and stood up. "I'm willing to wait with my coming out for a little while but you can't expect me to kiss girls just so people would be satistied with my behaviour! I-I can't do it anymore."

"Blaine, come back here!" Tina yelled but Blaine was already outside her office and slammed the door shut.

~ o ~

Blaine was still angry that evening. Tina had tried to call him several times but he avoided the phone calls. He didn't want to talk to her or anybody else. He felt like living in a cage and he wanted to finally be free. It was funny that people wanted to be in his place, that they thought his life was perfect when it couldn't be farther from that.

He sat down in his living room, unable to decide what to do. It felt like the walls were closing in around him and he had to get out but he didn't know how to do it without being noticed. Being famous meant that he couldn't even go to the mall without people following and bothering him. He was so jealous when he saw teenagers live their carefree lives, young adults meet their friends and have fun without being afraid of the consequences. He wanted to be normal like them.

The crazy idea came out of nowhere. At one moment he was sitting on his couch and the next he knew, he was standing in the bathroom, pouring hair gel onto his dark curls. When he was done with his hair, he went through his wardrobe and pulled out clothes he hadn't worn since ages. Clothes he had worn back in high school before this craziness he called life had begun. He chose bright red pants and a matching tight shirt, sighing in relief when he saw they fitted perfectly. He took care of his body and kept a diet since he had become famous, mostly because Tina had freaked out from the large amount of cronuts he ate and had found him a personal trainer, so Blaine wouldn't grow twice his size before getting thirty.

Finding his glasses was a harder job since he hadn't worn them for a while. Tina absolutely hated the idea of him being on the stage in glasses because they hid his eyes and she thought the fans should see them. Blaine wasn't sure if fans really cared about his eyes, they weren't that special at all but he believed Tina knew things better than him. Thankfully, he had listened to her, so now as he finished getting ready and stood in front of his mirror, he was absolutely satisfied with his look. Nobody could recognize him like this. He looked like a nerd, not like a hot badboy like usually.

Blaine took a deep breath as he stepped outside. For the first time in years, he felt free. He could be himself because he was like everybody else, he didn't have to be afraid of anything.

Blaine ended up in a bar and sat down in the corner with his drink, watching people around him. He enjoyed the sight of dancing couples, he watched in interest the friends chatting by the other tables and he even let himself leer at boys he would have liked to flirt with.

He drank the rest of his drink and decided to get another one. He went to the counter and when the bartender walked in his direction, he leaned closer to give him his order.

"Hey, hobbit. We've been here before you."

Blaine gulped and turned towards the people standing beside him. There was a dark-haired girl, she must have been the one who talked to him but Blaine didn't care about her. Because right next to her was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. A boy with porcelain skin, shiny hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in stylish clothes and he had the most perfect smile. Blaine felt like he couldn't take his eyes from him.

"Hey, are you deaf?" the girl asked again.

"Leave him alone, Santana" the boy sighed and turned back to Blaine. "I'm sorry. She doesn't know how to behave properly."

"Hey!" the girl – Santana – gasped.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway" Blaine smiled at the boy.

"That's right" Santana said and turned back to the counter. The boy beside her smiled at Blaine apologetically and then turned back to his friend.

From that second, Blaine couldn't keep his gaze away from the boy. He watched him and his friends the whole night from the place where he was sitting, hidden in the shadows. There was something special in that boy, in his gestures, in the way he talked. Blaine had no idea what it was but he wanted to figure out.

 _Stop,_ he told himself. He had to remind himself that this wasn't real, that it was just one night and soon he had to go back to his life where lonely nights didn't exist and where he was Blaine Anderson, the straight musician.

But the boy watched him, too, and smiled at him several times. Blaine hesitated, not knowing if he should smile back, but he did it anyway. And not just that, he waved towards him before he could stop himself and now the boy was walking right towards him... God, this was wrong, very wrong.

"Hey! Can I sit down?" the boy asked.

No.

"Yeah, of course" Blaine nodded and jumped up to pull out the chair for the boy.

"A real gentleman" the boy smiled as he sat down. "I hope I don't desturb. I saw you sitting here all alone and I thought you would like to have company."

"And you were right" Blaine said and raised his right hand. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt" the boy said and shook his hand. "So Blaine, what are you doing here alone on this beautiful Friday night?"

 _I ran away because I felt like suffocating in my apartment._

"I-I had a long day" Blaine answered.

"Cruel boss?" Kurt asked.

"You can say that" Blaine answered.

"I'm sorry" Kurt said sympathetically.

"It's fine. I'm used to it" Blaine shrugged.

"It seems like it really bothers you" Kurt said.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't understand why, maybe because he had nobody to talk to, but he felt like he had to tell someone about his feelings or else he would explode.

"It's not just... my boss" Blaine said. "I'm so unhappy, you know? I'm sick of people telling me how to act, what to wear, I just want to be free! Why can't I be whoever I want?"

"You can" Kurt said simply. "It's only you who can decide how to live your life. If you want to change, than do it! Why does it matter what others think about you?"

Blaine smiled sadly. If Kurt knew...

"Look, Blaine. Life's too short, you can't waste your time for people who don't deserve you. Be brave and fight for yourself" Kurt said.

As they continued their conversation, Blaine watched Kurt in awe. The boy was clearly something else than people Blaine had met so far. He was so brave and honest, he was exactly what Blaine wanted to be but didn't have courage to take the first step. He wanted a person like Kurt in his life.

He knew that it was stupid, he knew he had to forget that this night ever happened and he had to forget Kurt. He had to go home and back to his life, he had to get out of these ridiculous clothes and change back because it was all just a play and the boy he pretended to be didn't exist.

But no matter what his mind told him, he didn't listen to it. The voice of his heart was a lot stronger and the words slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Can I have your phone number?I... It would be great to meet you again."

Idiot.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course" Kurt nodded.

Blaine swallowed nervously as Kurt took his phone and saved his number into it. Tina would so kill him for this but he couldn't help it. He had to meet Kurt again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Thank you for reading this story. I hope you like it!**

Blaine bit his lip as he turned his phone in his hands. He had arrived early after practicing his new songs, and the CD signing wasn't going to start in the next fifteen minutes. It meant the same thing he had done in the past few weeks: texting with Kurt.

Kurt and he had become friends shortly after their first meeting in that club. He texted and called him several times a day, literally in every minute he had free. Kurt helped him get through the hard moments of his days. The boy was always so positive, he made Blaine smile with every reassuring word he sent him. Kurt was always kind and happy, something Blaine couldn't tell about his other 'friends', if he could call them friends at all. The weird relationship he had with Sebastian only worked if Sebastian wanted something from him, but when Blaine needed the boy, he disappeared without trace. And there was Tina, of course... Well, Tina told him that she was his friend but she didn't really know Blaine and didn't care about him, unless it was about business and money.

Blaine leaned his head back against the comfortable couch he was sitting on and closed his eyes. Now that he thought about it, he realised that his only friend was Kurt. It was so depressing. When he had been younger, just a nameless student back in Ohio, he had dreamt about getting famous a lot. He had imagined having parties with lot of people and he had believed that he would never be alone.

God, he was so wrong. He was still young but he became famous – and he was lonelier than ever. So many people wanted to live his careless looking life but they didn't know what being the famous Blaine Anderson truly meant. People only wanted to get to know him because they wanted something from him, they wanted to get into his shows and make money from him somehow. And Blaine... well, he wasn't just lonely, he felt like a prisoner who couldn't trust anyone and couldn't go whenever he wanted. He wasn't free at all.

The only times when he felt really free were when he sneaked out of his apartment to meet Kurt. Luckily, the boy was available almost every time Blaine needed him and he introduced Blaine a world he hadn't known before. Kurt showed him his favourite parts of the city, they had coffee in small places that were cheap but had the most amazing drinks, and Kurt brought him to clubs where nobody recognized Blaine.

There was only one problem with his friendship with Kurt: the boy had no idea who Blaine really was. Blaine was always dressed in those ridiculous clothes and wore glasses, he gelled down his hair and 'forgot' to tell about himself on purpose. When Kurt asked something personal, Blaine changed topic to avoid awkward questions. He knew that he had to tell Kurt everything, it wasn't fair that he knew almost everything about the boy but Kurt knew nothing about Blaine.

Blaine's phone finally beeped and he looked down to read the message.

 **From Kurt: I'm sorry you have a bad day. Meet me tonight?**

Blaine smiled at the short message. Of course he wanted to meet Kurt. He would gladly leave in the instant to go to the boy but unfortunately, he couldn't.

 **To Kurt: Absolutely. The usual place?**

There was a club named Callbacks Kurt loved very much. It was always full of NYADA students and since Kurt was one of them, he often visited that club. Blaine loved it, too. There were a lot karaoke nights and even if Blaine didn't dare try himself out, afraid of being recognized, he loved listening to the others, especially Kurt whose voice was special.

 **From Kurt: Yeah. Meet me at 7.**

Blaine smiled and nodded to himself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Blaine jumped and almost dropped his phone as Tina stormed inside the room.

"Tina! Can't you knock or something?" Blaine asked and hid his phone into his pocket quickly.

"You have two minutes to get ready" Tina said, avoiding Blaine's question. "Were you playing with that stupid game again?"

"Yes" Blaine lied smoothly.

Tina rolled her eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him up to his feet.

"This is what you're wearing?" she asked.

Blaine looked down at his clothes. There was nothing extraordinary in them, he was wearing dark jeans with a black shirt and leader jacket.

"Yes?" Blaine said uncertainly.

Tina shook her head but said nothing. She grabbed a bottle of water from the table and handed it to Blaine.

"Drink it. You won't have a break in the next two hours" she said.

Blaine grabbed the bottle and drank from it, trying to hide his grimance. He hated it when Tina handled him like a child, she wasn't his mother after all. Blaine was an adult man, he didn't need Tina to control every motion he made.

"Happy?" Blaine groaned and walked through Tina. It was time to work.

~ o ~

No matter how quickly he tried to get ready, Blaine was late. After the signing, he rushed home, had a quick shower and dressed up but making his hair took him longer than usually. His hand hurt like hell, he had signed hundreds of albums and couldn't hold his hand still as he applied the hair gel onto his curls. When he was finally done, he checked his phone and cursed quietly when he saw that it was almost 7. He practically ran out of his apartment but he had to go back because he forgot his glasses. He had to go back a second time, too, because he forgot his wallet as well, and it meant he was at least half an hour late. He sent Kurt a short text to let him know he was on his way and decided to take a cab to be as fast as possible.

"I'm so sorry" Blaine said when he finally arrived, panting heavily and sweating. "I... It was a crazy day."

"I can tell" Kurt smiled. "Relax, it's fine."

"I just..."

"Blaine, you did nothing wrong. I do it all the time" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry. I guess it comes with my job" Blane said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh, I thought we could go somewhere else this time" Kurt answered. "I haven't had dinner, so if you would like to..."

"Absolutely!" Blaine replied excitedly.

"Let's go then" Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand.

They held each others' hands as they walked down the dark streets of the city. It was strange at first but Blaine didn't mind at all. Kurt's hand was so warm and it felt so right. It was the first time in his life that Blaine tried it with a boy and to his surprise, he wasn't scared of his action. It wasn't like people cared about them, sometimes they looked at the boys briefly but Blaine couldn't see disgust or anything disturbing in their eyes. Maybe it wasn't that scandalous as Blaine thought. They were in New York after all, it wasn't Ohio.

"We're here" Kurt said and led Blaine to the door of a small restaurant.

It was a nice place, Blaine loved it from the second they stepped inside. It was really small, smaller than the places he usually visited, but it was quiet and peaceful. It felt like home.

"I love this place" Kurt said. "Best restaurant of the city. The owner and his family came from Italy and they make the best pasta in the city."

"Sounds good" Blaine said.

The waitress, the youngest daughter of the place's owner, led them to a free table and handed them the menu. Then she left them alone for a few minutes, so they could decide what they wanted to eat. As Blaine looked through the menu, he had to agree with Kurt. Just from the names and the pictures of the dishes, he could tell that this place was great. He decided to eat pasta with tomato sauce and shrimp and ordered them a bottle of red wine that made Kurt look at him in surprise.

Blaine just shrugged.

"It goes well with pasta" he explained.

"I hope you don't want me drunk so you can take advantage of me, Blaine" Kurt winked.

"Me? Never" Blaine gasped dramatically.

The waitress came back with their wine and two glasses, but then she left them again. Blaine handed Kurt a glass of wine and raised his own glass into the air.

"To our friendship" Blaine said.

"To our friendship" Kurt nodded.

"So what do you think?" Blaine asked when Kurt took a small sip of his drink.

"I think you have a good taste" Kurt answered.

"I knew you would like it" Blaine smiled.

"At least now I know something about you" Kurt said. "I was getting worried because you don't tell me anything."

Blaine felt his cheeks heating up and he took a sip of his drink to calm his nerves.

"I like being mysterious" Blaine said in the end.

"Oh, you certainly are" Kurt nodded. "I hope you aren't a secret agent or something."

"What? No, of course not" Blaine laughed.

"What do you do then?" Kurt asked.

 _Tell him._ He looked at Kurt, trying to find out what the boy would think about him. Kurt didn't look like someone who liked his music, so maybe he would think that Blaine was just a nameless musician. But what if he wouldn't?

Blaine knew very well why he was so afraid of telling Kurt the truth. Kurt was the only person in his life who saw the real Blaine and not the celebrity. Kurt cared about him, he didn't want to become famous through Blaine, he didn't try to use him to get into the news. But how could he have an honest relationship with Kurt if the boy didn't know who he really was?

Blaine was saved from answering as the waitress came back with their food. Luckily, Kurt didn't ask more questions, they started eating and talked about food. It was the most delicious Italian food Blaine had ever tasted, although he had been to Italy several times and he had tried the most expensive restaurants of the world. But there was something special in this food most restaurants couldn't put into their meals. It reminded him on his home, on his childhood, when his grandmother had been still alive and had cooked him every day when Blaine had gotten home from school.

"Delicious, right?" Kurt asked as Blaine made the food disappear from his plate in record time.

"Amazing" Blaine answered.

Kurt kept his eyes on him an his smile grew wider with every passed second.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. Just... God, you eat exactly like my stepbrother" Kurt laughed.

"Is it a good or a bad thing?" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, it's certainly good" Kurt said.

"Boys usually have a big appetite" Blaine said.

"Believe me, I know" Kurt said, thinking about the amount of food Finn could eat just for one meal.

When they finished their dinner, they turned back to the rest of the wine. Blaine refilled their glasses several times and they emptied the bottle in no time. They were in a good mood, both of their faces were red and they laughed a lot. Kurt told Blaine stories about his family and his friends, awkward happenings from high school, like a certain party at his best friend's house where they had all ended up drunk.

"Okay, it's your turn" Kurt said.

"Uhm, what?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I told you my most embarrassing moments of my life, it's only fair if you share your stories with me" Kurt explained.

"I don't get drunk" Blaine said.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I was a prep school student, I didn't do anything stupid" Blaine said. It wasn't true, of course. The Warblers had had several parties and they had done stupid things all the time.

"Why are you so afraid of telling me about you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not" Blaine said, looking away.

"I think you have something to hide" Kurt said. "But you don't have to be afraid of me. I don't judge people."

"In that case, I think you deserve a drunken story" Blaine smiled.

He was about to tell Kurt a story from high school when the waitress stepped to them with the check Blaine had asked for minutes earlier. Kurt reached for it but Blaine grabbed it before Kurt could.

"My turn" Blaine said.

"No, I can't accept that" Kurt said.

"You can and you will" Blaine said and took out the money from his wallet.

"You're unbelievable" Kurt shook his head.

The girl took the money but stayed there, watching Blaine in interest.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, just... You know, you remind me on someone" the girl said quietly. "You look exactly like the singer Blaine Anderson."

Blaine turned scarlet in no time and was so grateful that the girl didn't ask any questions. Kurt, on the other hand, looked at him cautiously.

"What a coincidence" Blaine laughed awkwardly. He knew that it was the perfect moment to tell Kurt the truth but for some reason, he couldn't.

Luckily, Kurt didn't ask him about it that night but there was something wrong between them. Kurt was so quiet on their way back, he seemed like being lost in his thoughts. They said goodbye soon and Blaine decided to walk home to have some fresh air on the way.

Kurt, however, went home as fast as he could. The effect of the alcohol had gone away the moment the waitress had said that thing about Blaine Anderson. When he had heard that name, it had become clear that Blaine – his friend Blaine – was the singer they had been talking about. Kurt had no idea why he hadn't asked Blaine about it. He trusted Blaine, even if he barely knew him but... but there was that horrible thought that kept bothering him. Until that night, he had thought that maybe there had been something more than friendship between them. Blaine had seemed to be interested in him and for some reason, Kurt had thought that he was gay. But if Blaine was really who he thought he was, it couldn't be true. Blaine Anderson was straight and even worse, he had that bad habit of dating different girls every week. He seemed absolutely not somebody Kurt would like to be friends with.

He walked into the apartment and quietly made his way to his room. His roommates were surely asleep, he didn't want to wake them. Kurt turned on his computer but as he waited, he went through his magazines he kept on his nightstand. He had read an article about Blaine a few days ago, there was a picture of him in that magazine... Oh, yes. That was it.

Kurt found the right page in no time and raised it higher to his eyes. At the first sight, he shook his head and laughed in relief. Blaine Anderson was a typical badboy with long curls, leader clothes and cocky expression that made so many people, girls and boys as well, fall for him. Kurt always told himself that he hated this type of men but if he was honest with himself, it wasn't true. Blaine Anderson looked like someone Kurt could fall for.

But then he looked at his face from close and dropped the magazine when he looked at Blaine's eyes. The same hazel color his friend had. It was the moment that Kurt jumped up from the ground and sat down in front of his laptop. He opened a window and started searching for pictures about Blaine Anderson. It wasn't hard, Blaine seemed to like the paparazzi take photos of him and there were dozens of public events Blaine had attended to. Kurt saved a picture of him and zoomed on his face. His eyes, his smile, every little detail of his face was the same Kurt knew. There was no mistake, Blaine was really Blaine Anderson.

And Kurt didn't know how to feel about it.

~ o ~

The next morning, Blaine woke up to the beeping of his phone. There was a text message from Kurt waiting for him, telling him to meet him as soon as possible. Blaine let his head roll back onto the pillow and gave himself five more minutes, pretending that everything was alright. But the thoughts of Kurt knowing about him kept disturbing him, no matter what. Because it was true. Blaine knew very well why Kurt wanted to meet him. So he took a deep breath and texted Kurt, telling him to meet him in a coffee shop one hour later.

Blaine forced himself to get out of the bed and start to get ready. He was out of shirts and he had forgotten to tell his housekeeper to take care of his dirty ones. With nothing else to wear, he pulled out his only white shirt from his wardrobe and decided to wear it with his pants from the previous day. He couldn't risk being recognized. The girl from the previous day had noticed who he was, even in those clothes, it would be obvious that he was Blaine Anderson if he stepped out in his usual clothes. He might tell Kurt the truth but it didn't mean he wanted anybody else to know about him. He finally found a way to be free, at least sometimes, he couldn't give it up.

He arrived before Kurt and ordered them their drinks. He knew Kurt's coffee order, he had asked him about it the first time he had met him. Kurt arrived about five minutes later, looking perfectly like always, but he wasn't smiling when he noticed Blaine in the corner. Blaine gulped nervously. It wasn't going to be good.

"Good morning" Kurt said quietly as he sat down across Blaine.

"Hey" Blaine said and pushed Kurt's coffee closer to him. "I... uhm... I guess I know what you want to talk about."

"Really?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Look, I wanted to tell you..."

"When?" Kurt asked.

"Well, someday..."

"Why are you doing this? And why do you wear these ridiculous clothes? What's your plan with this?" Kurt asked angrily.

"Look, I know you might be upset..."

"Upset? Damn it, Blaine! I spent the last few weeks trying to figure out who you are and why you don't want me to get to know you and in the end, when I learn the truth, I just become more confused" Kurt said.

"I know I should have told you..."

"That's right. Because it changes everything" Kurt said.

"Oh, no, no, no. You're not a fan of me, right?" Blaine asked in concern. He hoped that Kurt wouldn't jump up and start shouting his name like his fans did.

"Of course not. Your songs are terrible" Kurt answered honestly.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked in confusion. He expected Blaine to be angry with him because of his taste.

"You're the first person who says it right into my face. It's amazing" Blaine answered.

Kurt was getting worried. There must have been something wrong with Blaine if he was so happy for his honesty.

"Is everything alright with you... I mean... mentally?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I guess so" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and looked away. If Blaine was perfectly fine and he didn't do this because of his craziness, it might mean what Kurt was afraid of.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I'm trying to find out why you did this to me" Kurt said quietly. "Was it a bet with your friends? You-you agreed that you would play the nice guy and find a stupid gay kid you could fool?"

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, come on. I read the news, I know what kind of a man you are. You're always in trouble, you like humiliating people, you practically enjoy if you hurt others" Kurt said.

"I know I do things that are... questionable but I'm not that bad" Blaine said.

"I still don't understand what your plan was. I thought we were friends but..."

"Kurt, I know you think that I'm a terrible person but believe me, everything that happened between us was true" Blaine interrupted. He didn't like the way where their conversation was heading. "I know that I should have told you who I am, I didn't intend to lie to you but... I just... I just wanted to be normal. I wanted to hang out with friends without consequences, I wanted to have fun without being afraid of journalists following me and I wanted to have someone in my life who saw me, the real me, not just a famous singer. I wanted to feel free, nothing more! I don't want to hurt you, Kurt. I like you. You seem nice and I thought... I thought that I could have a real friend for once in my life."

Kurt blinked in surprise. Since he had found out who Blaine was, he believed that he only wanted to play with him. He never thought that Blaine was actually honest with him. But now that he looked at the boy, he knew that Blaine told him the truth. He looked so sad, so vulnerable, Kurt wanted to hug him.

"I understand if you don't want anything from me" Blaine continued quietly. "I lied to you and I'm... I'm really sorry, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand. The boy looked up at him in surprise but squeezed Kurt's hand back. Kurt's touch felt so right on his skin.

"You know... It might be crazy since I know almost nothing about you, but you seem like a nice guy, too" Kurt said. "And I don't have too many friends either, so..."

"So you won't hate me if I continue to call and text you?" Blaine smiled.

"Not at all" Kurt said. "Especially if there won't be any one-sided conversations."

"I will tell you everything you want to know, I swear" Blaine said. He felt so relieved that Kurt wasn't angry with him.

"You better" Kurt said. He looked down for a second, seemingly lost in his thoughts, and shook hi head. "Hm... I can't believe I have a famous friend. If I don't get that role in the theater, I will just use you to get what I want."

Blaine frowned because for a second, he thought that Kurt was serious. But as the boy opened his eyes and looked straight at him, Blaine understood that he was just teasing him.

"It was a joke!" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I tried... Who would do it anyway?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine sighed. If Kurt knew...

"I would like to stay and talk with you but I have to go to school" Kurt said and with one last squeeze, he let go of Blaine's hand. "Are you free tonight?"

"I have a concert tonight. I would invite you but since you think I write terrible songs..." Blaine looked up and winked.

"They aren't that bad. Only when I try to sleep on Saturday and my roommates can't stop singing them" Kurt replied.

"Oh, I get it" Blaine nodded. "In that case... Would you please join my extended fan base and enjoy my music tonight?"

Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's hand, pressing a soft kiss onto his knuckles. It might have seemed like it was an overdramatic action but Blaine meant it seriously. It felt so natural. Kurt blushed when Blaine's lips touched his skin and he took a deep breath before he replied.

"Yeah. Yeah. Absolutely."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I finally finished this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Thank you for reading my story. If you have some time, please, leave a comment and let me know what you think.**

Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement. He was standing in front of the club where Blaine was about to perform, waiting for the boy to arrive. They had agreed to meet there, so Blaine could show Kurt around before his concert.

Accepting Blaine's little secret wasn't that hard as Kurt had expected at first. He had been angry because Blaine had lied to him but he soon understood why the other boy had done that. The fact that Blaine had told him his true feelings helped Kurt understand his reasons. It wasn't like Kurt was familiar with the life of celebrities, not at all, but he had been hiding himself for a very long time before his coming out. He knew how it was like when you couldn't be yourself and he was glad to help Blaine forget about his fears, even for a few hours. Blaine was a good guy and he deserved happiness like everybody else.

It seemed still crazy, though. Blaine Anderson, one of the biggest stars of the city turned willingly into a little grey mouse just to spend time with Kurt. Kurt had no idea how the other boy had come up with such an idea but he was glad Blaine had done it. They enjoyed each others' company and Kurt was happy to have such a person in his life.

If Kurt was honest with himself, he knew that it wasn't just friendship between them, at least not from his side. Blaine was hot, even in his weird clothes and with too much hair gel on his curls, but it wasn't what made Kurt's heart beat faster. Blaine was exactly the kind of guy Kurt could fall in love with and if he was perfectly honest with himself, he was already in love with Blaine. He loved every side of Blaine and he wanted nothing but to tell him his true feelings.

But he was so afraid of the consequences... Blaine dated girls, everybody knew that. Kurt had no chance with him, even if for some weird reason Blaine would turn gay, Kurt wasn't his type. He wasn't sexy, he wasn't special, and guys like Blaine needed something more, someone they could date officially without being afraid what people would think about them.

Kurt's cheeks turned scarlet as he thought about his crush on Finn Hudson back in high school. Although they had become friends and family, things hadn't been easy at first, especially when Finn had found out about Kurt's feelings for him. He had gotten scared of Kurt and that was the last thing he wanted to happen with Blaine. It would ruin their friendship and Blaine would never talk to him again. So Kurt had to be careful and be sure not to show his feelings towards Blaine. Ever.

The back door of the club swang open and Kurt jumped from the sudden noise. As Blaine stepped through the door and noticed him, he smiled at him and stepped closer to give Kurt a hug. The boy's heart started beating rapidly. Blaine was hot, like really-really hot in his tight jeans, ripped shirt and leader jacket, with his curls free of gel. And he had his arms around Kurt. God, it was pure torture.

"You came" Blaine said happily.

"Of course. I promised you" Kurt smiled. "Are you ready?"

"Mostly" Blaine shrugged. "It's just a concert, not a big deal."

"I don't know how you can do this. I would surely faint from nervosity" Kurt said.

"Nah, it's easy to get used to it" Blaine said. "We have about half an hour before the show. I can show you a few things."

Before Kurt could reply, Blaine grabbed his hand and led him inside. There were a lot of people working inside, getting ready for the concert. Some of them looked up at the boys in interest, two men greeted them as they passed by, but when one worker sent a disgusted look towards them, Kurt involuntarily hid behind Blaine. He had seen so many looks like this but it was still hard to get used to them. It seemed to annoy Blaine, too, because he tightened his grip on Kurt's hand and pulled him into a room that turned out to be his dressing room.

"I will show you the rest once they get out of here" Blaine said, his good mood from earlier fading away.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. It's my fault" Kurt sighed.

"No, it's not" Blaine said without hesitation. "He has no right to judge us. Even if you weren't just my friend, he shouldn't act like this."

Kurt smiled sadly. He was the obvious gay type, people always judged him just by his look. But he didn't want this for Blaine. His only fault was that he had a gay friend.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea that I came here" Kurt said. "What would people think if they find out you have a gay friend? I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

"I don't care what people think" Blaine said but he wasn't too convincing. He was afraid of people's opinion, that's why only a few people knew his biggest secret. He hadn't even told Kurt.

"That's what I do most of the times, too, but..." Kurt looked away, blushing slightly.

"Would you like to hear me play?" Blaine asked, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled.

Blaine led Kurt to the couch and grabbed his guitar. He sat down beside Kurt and started playing a calming melody, one that he used to play when he had been younger and scared before his performances.

"You're really talented" Kurt said.

"Oh, it's nothing" Blaine smiled. "Just a simple song. You didn't even hear me sing."

"And I guess I have to wait until the beginning of the concert for that" Kurt replied.

"That's right" Blaine nodded. "I have to take care of my voice. What would my fans think if I couldn't sing my songs right?"

"That would be terrible" Kurt laughed.

"Thanks for coming today, Kurt. I need you here" Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I'm sure you would be fine without me" Kurt smiled.

"Perhaps. But I would keep thinking about you and couldn't focus on my performance" Blaine said flirtily. He had planned to tell Kurt everything that night, about his true self and about his feelings. He had felt it the first time he had met Kurt but since then, it just became stronger. He liked Kurt, a lot, more than a friend. And he wanted to ask Kurt out, right after his concert. He planned to sing a love song and talk to the boy later that night. He just hoped that Kurt wouldn't say no.

Kurt was about to say something when the door burst open and Tina walked inside. Kurt jumped up from the couch immediately, his face redder than before. From the way Tina looked at him, he thought that he was in trouble. Blaine wasn't that concerned, he put down his guitar and stepped beside Kurt.

"Hey, Tina. As I recall, I asked you earlier to knock before you walk in" Blaine said.

"Who the hell is this?" Tina asked, nodding towards Kurt.

"This is Kurt, my friend" Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand again.

Tina looked at Blaine first, then at Kurt and their enlaced hands. Kurt gulped nervously when Tina's eyes wandered back at him.

"Blaine, you know I try to be understanding, but you can't do this here" Tina hissed.

"I can do whatever I want" Blaine shrugged.

"Are you insane? You can't bring a boy here and you certainly can't... do this" Tina said again, motioning between the boys.

"What is she talking about?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Nothing. She's just making up things like always" Blaine said, his eyes never leaving Tina.

"You have five minutes to get ready" Tina said and turned to Kurt. "And you... If I'm correct, you have nothing to do here."

"You're right" Kurt nodded hastily. This woman was frightening. "Will I see you after the show?"

"Of course" Blaine nodded and to Tina's disbelief, he kissed Kurt's hand before he let the boy go. Kurt winked one more time before he left the room.

"What the hell was this?" Tina asked angrily once the door was shut.

"I could ask the same. He's my friend, you shouldn't have been so rude" Blaine said.

"Oh, I bet he's your friend" Tina rolled her eyes. "I'm your manager, do you remember? I know you better than anybody else."

"And what if he's more?" Blaine challenged. "This is my life, I do whatever I want."

"Are you insane? What if he tells the press about you?" Tina asked. "I hope you haven't told him everything."

"I haven't" Blaine said, adding a silent 'yet' to his sentence.

"Good. You should keep it that way and don't let this boy too close. He surely just wants to use you" Tina said.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. If Tina knew... But he decided not to tell her the details of his friendship with Kurt. It was his secret and Tina had no say in his private life.

"Two minutes" Tna said and turned to leave. "Don't you dare think about him out there. The place is full with teenage girls who want you. Don't screw this up."

Once Tina left, Blaine grabbed a bottle of water from the table and threw it against the door. Tina had been his friend once, but nowadays she just annoyed him. She didn't care about him, just his public face and it frustrated Blaine. Maybe it was time to find a new manager for himself.

~ o ~

Kurt blinked back his tears as he walked straight into the crowd to find a good place from where he could see Blaine perfectly. His day hadn't gone too well so far. First that worker, than the woman who he guessed was Blaine's manager. He hated when people treated him like this. He was a human being, he deserved some respect. After all, they had done nothing wrong back in Blaine's dressing room.

 _I would keep thinking about you._

Kurt smiled as he remembered Blaine's words. They sounded exactly as if Blaine had feelings for him and even if it seemed like a dream for him, Kurt allowed himself a minute to imagine themselves as a couple. It would have been so amazing.

He couldn't continue his daydream, because out of nowhere, Blaine appeared on the stage, and the crowd got crazy. Kurt found himself pushed back to the wall by screaming girls who tried to get closer to their idol. Kurt could barely see Blaine between the heads and hands, just his dark curls and bright eyes but it was still something. He wasn't the kind of person who fought his way through the crowd and didn't want to start it now.

Blaine started singing a song and most of the people were singing with him. Kurt knew the song, too, it was one of his favourites from Blaine, the first song he had heard from his friend and he had fallen in love with it for the first listening. It was about never giving up hope, Kurt had played it for himself over and over again when his father had had cancer and he had been afraid of losing his only parent. He kept his eyes on Blaine and moved from side to side, enjoying the song.

When it was over, Blaine stepped forward and grabbed the microphone with his free hand.

"Hi everyone! I'm so glad to see you here again! Do you have a good time?" Blaine shouted.

The crowd roared and screamed, making Blaine smile.

"Me too" Blaine laughed. "Let's make this night unforgettable, alright?"

He started playing again and this time, his fans were louder then before. Kurt pushed himself away from the wall and took a few careful steps forward. As Blaine kept singing song after song, Kurt got closer and closer to him. He ended up in the third row from where he could see Blaine perfectly. Blaine was searching for him with his eyes, too, and when he found Kurt, he winked and after finishing his song, he stepped forward to talk to his fans again.

"Tonight is special for me. There's someone here with us who means a lot for me. A person who I met a few weeks ago, somebody who has a special place in my heart" Blaine said and for a brief moment, he turned towards Kurt. "This is for you."

Luckily, Blaine looked down at his guitar as he started playing his newest song. A few people turned around, hoping to find the lucky girl who meant so much for the singer because just from the first slow chords, it was obvious that it was a love song. And that was why Kurt was one of those people, looking around uncertainly. Blaine had looked at him during his speech but he couldn't mean him, right?

But then Kurt turned back towards the stage and found Blaine looking at him again while singing a beautiful love song about a person who he had fallen in love with for the first sight. Someone who wasn't like the others, who showed him a new side of the world and who made Blaine see himself and others in a new light. And his voice was so perfect... Kurt almost started crying. He knew that Blaine wrote his own songs and he was talented but this one... Maybe because Kurt slowly realised that it was written for him, he fell in love with the song and his heart started beating faster again.

Blaine played two more songs in the end but Kurt barely paid attention. He couldn't get that song out of his head and he couldn't wait to talk to Blaine because it was something they needed to discuss as soon as possible. He followed the others outside and texted Blaine to meet him at his apartment. Kurt wasn't stupid enough to believe that they would have privacy here. There were too many people out here, all of them knowing Blaine, they would notice then together.

So he went home and waited for Blaine's response. He waited in front of his apartment for almost half an hour but Blaine didn't text back. Kurt started getting worried that the boy forgot how to get to Kurt's home or worse, he forgot about Kurt and went out with his friends. Which didn't make much sense since Blaine only had a few friends.

His phone beeped suddenly and Kurt took it out of his pocket to read the message.

 **From Blaine: On my way. 15 min.**

Kurt took a deep breath, sent Blaine a short text to let him know that he was waiting for him upstairs and put his phone back into his pocket. There was a serious conversation waiting for them and Kurt was afraid of the answers he would get for his questions.

~ o ~

Blaine knew that singing that song was a bold step, maybe even insane. Anybody could have noticed that he had been playing for Kurt but he didn't regret it. That song had practically jumped out of his head the other night he had spent with Kurt, when he had gotten home and couldn't fall asleep because he couldn't get Kurt out of his head. He had spent that night sitting in front of the piano, writing that song and when he had been finished with it, it had become clear what Kurt really meant for him.

He had to share it with Kurt. He wasn't good with words but that song contained everything he wanted to tell Kurt. He knew that he wasn't brave enough to play it just for Kurt, but he wasn't scared when he was on the stage, so he chose that moment to sing Kurt's song for him. If he could read Kurt well, he liked the song, so maybe the conversation following it would end well, too.

Unfortunately, he couldn't leave as soon as finished his performance. There were fans waiting for him, asking him to sign their T-shirts or worse, leave his sign on different parts of their bodies. He answered a few questions, making sure he didn't talk about Kurt and then he went back to his dressing room.

Tina was waiting for him again and she wasn't happy for his surprise song, not at all. Blaine wasn't in the mood to have a fight with his manager, so he changed quickly and left without telling Tina anything. He knew that he had to talk to her but he didn't want to do it that night. He had more important thing to do after all.

When he finally reached Kurt's apartment, he was dead tired but his nervosity kept him perfectly awake. He couldn't wait to talk to Kurt. He had been waiting for this moment for days and now that it was right there... he wanted it so badly.

He ran up the stairs and didn't stop until he reached Kurt's door. He didn't even care who could see him, although it was dangerous for him to be out there in his usual clothes and without gelling his hair. But he had been in rush and had forgotten about it and now it was too late to do anything.

"Come in" Kurt smiled as he opened the door for Blaine.

Kurt led Blaine inside and the singer looked around on awe. He hadn't been inside of Kurt's apartment before and now wanted to see everything. It was exactly like Kurt: unique. Not like a place Blaine would live in, he was used to his expensive designer furniture, but he still loved it, probably because Kurt lived there.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kurt asked as they sat down, watching each other in awkward silence.

"No, thank you" Blaine answered.

They fell silent again. Blaine kept his eyes on the posters on the wall and Kurt watched the carpet under his feet, sometimes looking at Blaine for a second.

"I really enjoyed your concert" Kurt said after a while.

"Really? I'm glad you liked it" Blaine smiled.

"You were amazing. No wonder your fans like you so much" Kurt said.

"They're great" Blaine nodded.

They fell silent again, looking at each other awkwardly.

"And that song... it was... interesting" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine took a deep breath. The moment of truth arrived but he wasn't sure he was brave enough to admit Kurt his feelings.

"To be honest, I'm not sure I understand what's going on" Kurt continued.

"I wrote that song for you" Blaine whispered.

"I figured out. I just... I don't understand what your intention was with it" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I will be perfectly honest with you" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's hand. "From the first time I saw you, I can't stop thinking about you. You're special for me. I feel like I've been waiting for you for my entire life and I can't hide my feelings anymore. You move me, Kurt, and I know that the circumstances aren't perfect but if you would give us a try... you would make me the happiest person of the world."

Kurt looked at Blaine in surprise. He knew that this moment was coming, of course, but it still felt like a dream.

"Blaine..."

"I can't promise to go out with you publicly, not yet, but if things go well we could..."

"Blaine, we can't do this" Kurt said gently.

"Why not?" Blaine frowned.

"You can't do this to Miranda, she doesn't deserve it" Kurt said gently.

"Who?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Your girlfriend" Kurt explained slowly.

Blaine needed almost a whole minute to figure out what Kurt was talking about. And then it clicked. Miranda was the model who had accompanied him on public events in the previous few weeks. It had been Tina's idea because people had started to gossip about Blaine's sinful life and she had thought that bringing the same girl would be good for his repute. Unfortunately, it meant that most of his fans considered them as a couple.

"Oh, no, that's not what you think" Blaine laughed. "We aren't together."

"If you just say that to make me agree..."

"No, Kurt, listen to me" Blaine said and took a deep breath before he continued. "Miranda isn't my girlfriend, she never was. Nor were the others. It was just my manager's idea, so people don't find out about my true... self."

"You-you're really gay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded and he felt so relieved that he could finally admit it. He felt free.

"But... But..." Kurt didn't know what to say. He had thought that Blaine only wanted an adventure, to have fun with him.

"I wasn't ready to come out when I became famous" Blaine explained. "I'm still not. It will be tough and some people will hate me for it, I can't deal with it now. But I want to do it soon. I can't live in a lie anymore and my fans deserve to know the truth."

"They certainly do" Kurt nodded. "You can't pretend to be straight, that's not right."

"I know" Blaine sighed. "I know it was a mistake but I can't take it back. I will find a way to make things good and I was hoping... that you would help me with it."

Blaine looked down as he felt his cheeks burning.

"I meant what I said, Kurt. I've never felt like this before and I want you more than anything" Blaine said. "I don't want to pretend to like girls anymore and I certainly don't want to touch or kiss them. God, when Miranda kissed me, I was afraid that I would get sick."

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine's hand.

"People think that I have a perfect life, that I can get anyone I want but it's not true" Blaine said quietly. "Look at me, I'm over twenty and I've never gotten a real kiss. It's so depressing."

"You never kissed a guy?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. I have a gay friend and we tried but... he's just a friend. There weren't fireworks or butterflies or anything special" Blaine shrugged.

Blaine seemed so sad and vulnerable as he kept staring at the floor. It was hard to believe that it was the Blaine Anderson everybody loved to gossip about, the man who was rumored to have half of the city in his bed. Kurt forgot it almost immediately. In his eyes, Blaine wasn't a star but an ordinary guy who made him smile and Kurt wanted to kiss so badly.

He placed a gentle hand under Blaine's chin and lifted his head to look at him. For a minute, none of them moved. They were so close to each other that their noses almost touched and they got completely lost in each other's eyes. But then Kurt took a deep breath and leaned in, closing the small gap between them. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine reacted instantly. He grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him closer. He wasn't really sure how to kiss someone properly but it seemed like his body knew what to do. Kurt must have enjoyed it, too, because he moaned and tightened his arms around Blaine.

When they broke the kiss and pulled back a little, they were both panting and flushed.

"Now you can cross the first kiss off your list" Kurt whispered.

Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt into another kiss. They must have climbed down from the couch at one point because when Blaine opened his eyes again, he was lying on the carpet beside Kurt with his arms around the boy.

"Go out with me" he said hastily, hardly able to fight off the urge to kiss Kurt again. "As a date. We can have dinner or watch a movie or anything you want, just... I want to do this right."

"Okay" Kurt said and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"I want to kiss you again" Blaine blurted out, staring at Kurt's lips.

"What are you waiting for then?" Kurt smiled.

With a quick movement, Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the carpet and climbed over him. He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pinned them down above his head, then captured Kurt's lips with his once again. In this position, he could feel perfectly as Kurt's cock got hard under his own and before he could stop himself, he pressed his body down, rubbing his cock to Kurt's. The boy under him moaned and pushed himself up as much as he could, needing more.

For a brief second, Blaine stopped. He just realised what they were doing and he was scared. He had never done anything like this before and he wasn't sure they should take such a big step, but Kurt was right there under him, he wanted it, too, and it felt so good...

Blaine shook his head and decided to face the consequences later. He let go of Kurt's wrists and started kissing his neck as he slammed his body down onto Kurt's.

"Faster" Kurt moaned and reached out to grab Blaine's ass, lifting his hip again, desperate for more.

"You drive me crazy" Blaine whispered and let out a loud moan as Kurt lifted his head and gently bit his neck. Blaine sped up, rubbing his cock to Kurt's harder as the boy under him let out high pitched noises. It felt so good, it was a million times better than pleasuring himself.

Soon, Kurt cried out as he reached his orgasm, he lifted his hip into the air and tightened his grip on Blaine. Blaine didn't need more than a second to follow Kurt, coming hard into his pants.

Blaine stopped moving but stayed over Kurt, pressing his body to the panting boy's under him. Kurt was so incredibly beautiful like this, with his eyes barely open and his cheeks red, his hair messy. Blaine leaned down and kissed him again before pulling away. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't hold up his weight any longer. He climbed down from Kurt and lay down beside him.

"It was... it was amazing" Blaine whispered.

"We ruined your clothes" Kurt grinned.

"I don't care" Blaine replied and pressed his lips to Kurt's again.

"So I guess you won't freak out and run out of the apartment screaming" Kurt laughed.

"I certainly won't" Blaine laughed.

"That's good because we have the whole place just for ourselves tonight, so if you would like to stay..."

"Definitely" Blaine replied hastily. He didn't care about anything or anyone but the boy in his arms. He didn't care what the next day would bring for them because in that moment, they were happy and carefree and there was nothing that could ruin that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

 **This is a difficult chapter, so be prepared!**

 **Tina isn't nice in this fic, she will cause a lot trouble for our boys.**

 **Thank you for reading this story! Please, let me know what you think.**

 **~ o ~**

 **From Kurt: I miss you.**

Blaine smiled as he started typing on his phone.

 **To Kurt: I miss you too. Can't wait to see you tonight.**

Things couldn't be more perfect between them. For the first time in his life, Blaine felt complete. Kurt was his missing piece, he made him happy, he made him enjoy his life. Blaine wrote one song after the other, he was better in his concerts and he was more patient with his fans. Yeah, it was all because of Kurt. He was in love, he was happy and nobody could ruin that.

Well, except for one person.

"Stop texting" Tina said and grabbed his phone from his hand. "We have to talk about the fashion show."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Another event he didn't know why he had to attend. He knew nothing about fashion.

"Can't I skip it? I don't think I would enjoy it" Blaine said, already planning what to do with Kurt instead of attending that stupid show.

"Absolutely not" Tina said. "This is one of the most important events of the year. You have to be there."

Blaine sighed and took his phone back from the desk. He was about to text Kurt again when Tina took his phone back.

"Hey!" Blaine said and tried to get his phone but Tina dropped it into the drawer.

"We have to decide who your company will be. Sadly, Miranda doesn't want to do it anymore since you left her the last time" Tina said.

"Horrible" Blaine muttered sarcastically.

"But I have something new for you and you will like this one" Tina smiled and handed Blaine a folder. "Yvonne Brooks, her father's the art director at the record company, she's a model and singer, and she can't wait to play your girlfriend. What do you think?"

 _She's not Kurt,_ Blaine thought. He couldn't help it. Kurt was constantly in his mind, he wanted to go with him, nobody else. Especially not a girl who he didn't even know.

"I want to go alone" Blaine said quietly.

"What?" Tina asked.

Blaine took a deep breath and decided to tell Tina everything. She deserved to know about them, she was his manager after all.

"I have a boyfriend" Blaine said.

"No, Blaine, we've discussed it so many times..."

"Look, I'm not saying that I will come out, at least not now" Blaine said. "I'm not ready but I won't hide Kurt forever. I love him and my fans deserve to know about him."

"You're out of your mind" Tina said. "You know what your fans will do when you come out? Find themselves another idol who doesn't fuck men."

Tina was lucky that she was a woman and Blaine never hurt females because this time, he was close to punch his manager. She went too far. Kurt wasn't just a one night stand, he was Blaine's love.

"Tina, I will tell you this once and only once. If you talk about my boyfriend like this ever again, you will be fired. Got it?" Blaine asked, his voice dangerously low.

"What has he done to you?" Tina shook her head. "It's like I don't even know you."

"He hasn't done anything" Blaine said and stood up. "This is who I am. We can lie to everybody but it won't change anything. I'm gay and I won't magically turn straight, no matter how many models you get me."

He walked to the drawer, grabbed his phone and then went to the door.

"Pick the girl you want, I don't care who it is. It's just pretending anyway" Blaine said and left the office.

~ o ~

"She's right, you know" Kurt said quietly.

It was late night, they were in Blaine's apartment, lying in the bed. Blaine had just finished telling Kurt about his day and Tina's plans. Unfortunately, his boyfriend seemed to agree with Tina.

"No, she isn't" Blaine said and tightened his arms around Kurt.

"Blaine..."

"She can't expect me to lie about you! You're not just my lover, Kurt, I'm not ashamed of being with you. People should know about us" Blaine said.

"No, Blaine, they shouldn't" Kurt sighed sadly. "Look, you don't know what people are capable of. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Blaine leaned closer to his boyfriend and kissed him softly. He knew what horror Kurt had gone through because of his sexuality, even if he never showed fear, Blaine knew that sometimes Kurt wished he was in his place. He didn't regret being out but he thought that living in a lie was still easier. That was why he tried to convince Blaine to keep quiet about them. He didn't want Blaine to get hurt. Sometimes Blaine agreed with him, he was afraid of what others would think, too. But sometimes he wished they could attend public events together, he wanted to hold Kurt's hand and kiss him in front of everybody, not hide in his apartment where nobody could see them.

"I still don't get it why I have to bring that girl" Blaine sighed as he pulled away. "I don't need anyone to accompany me. I could go on my own."

"Who knows, maybe you will enjoy her company" Kurt said.

"I won't" Blaine said. He pushed Kurt down onto the mattress and leaned down, kissing his neck. Kurt moaned under him and Blaine smiled in satisfaction. "I only need your company, nobody else's. I want to show everybody what a beautiful, amazing boyfriend I have and I want them to be jealous of us."

"I-I don't think they would... God, you're good in this" Kurt moaned as Blaine continued to work on his neck.

"You think so?" Blaine whispered.

"We-we have to... Forget it. Don't stop" Kurt said.

And Blaine didn't plan to stop anytime soon. In fact, he planned to learn every inch of Kurt's body that night. Unfortunately, Kurt had other plans. As Blaine tried to get him out of his pants, Kurt finally realised what was going on and stopped the other boy.

"Is it too much?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I..." Kurt looked away. He enjoyed being intimate with Blaine, a lot, but he wasn't ready to cross that line. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine" Blaine said and climbed down from Kurt. "We can just make out if that's what you want."

"That sounds perfect" Kurt said and leaned closer to kiss Blaine. "Do you know what you want to wear on the show?"

"I have no idea" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck. "I don't care."

"You have to look great. It's a fashion show" Kurt said, his hands wandering down Blaine's back.

"What should I wear?" Blaine asked, his lips returning to Kurt's.

"Not jeans with leather jacket" Kurt said.

"Why not?" Blaine asked. "You like me in my leather jacket."

"That's true" Kurt nodded and moaned as Blaine found his neck again. "But-but... You need something formal this time."

"I won't wear a suit" Blaine said.

"You would be hot in one" Kurt replied, climbing up over Blaine, kissing his neck.

"You drive me crazy" Blaine said.

"That's the plan" Kurt winked and went back to work on Blaine's neck.

"You're evil" Blaine moaned. "Fine. If you want me to wear a suit, I will. Or go in my underwear. Whatever you want."

"That's what I wanted to hear" Kurt smiled.

~ o ~

Blaine filled his glass again and drank the champagne with one gulp. If he had thought that his night with Yvonne wouldn't be a disaster... well, he was wrong, very wrong. The girl was all over him since they had gotten into the limo, no matter what he tried, how many times he pushed her hands away, Yvonne somehow found her way back to him. It confused and bothered him at the same time. He had made sure that Yvonne understood why she was here and that Blaine didn't want anything from her. It was just a one night thing and they would forget each other before the party was over, so why couldn't she leave him alone?

"Blaine, I'm so glad you chose me" Yvonne whispered into his ear. "I always wanted to get to know you better and..."

"Yvonne, stop" Blaine said and sat up straight, pushing the girl's hand away from his leg for the millionth time. "There's nothing between us and there won't be anything. Ever."

"It doesn't mean we can't enjoy the night together" Yvonne replied.

Blaine opened his mouth and was about to say something he would surely regret later but they arrived and the door on his side was opened. He had to get out, smile and pretend like he liked this girl. The hardest job of his life.

"Let's go" he said and got out of the car. He forced himself to smile as he waved his hands towards the people waiting in front of the club and then turned back to help Yvonne get out of the car. He wanted to let go of her hand but Yvonne squeezed it tightly, making Blaine unable to pull away.

"We're dating, don't forget that" Yvonne whispered and took a few confident steps forward.

"Blaine! Blaine!"

Blaine turned towards the reporters standing beside the red carpet.

"Would you answer a few questions?" one of them asked.

"After the show" Blaine winked. "I don't want to hold up those people waiting behind us."

He turned around and smiled at his fans waiting on the other side. He quickly stepped to them, trying to look completely lost in giving autographs. He didn't want to answer any questions that night. They were always about his private life, people only cared about his 'girlfriends' and not his music. Such a shame.

"Let's go inside" he whispered to Yvonne. "They will make a few photos about us before the show."

"Excellent" Yvonne smiled excitedly.

Blaine sighed and tried not to shake his head.

~ o ~

Back in Bushwick, in a small, old apartment, Kurt was sitting on his couch, watching the fashion show with his friends. Although he had been together with Blaine for a while now, he didn't tell Rachel or Santana about his relationship. It wasn't like he didn't trust his friends, not at all, just... he wasn't ready for that. Luckily, he always watched fashion shows, so his friends didn't suspect anything when he chose that program again.

"Look! It's Blaine Anderson" Rachel said as she pointed him out in the background.

"Is it Yvonne Brooks with him?" Santana asked, leaning closer to the screen.

"I thought he was dating Miranda Clark" Rachel said.

"They must have broken up" Kurt said quietly.

"They were together last week" Rachel said, shaking her had in disapproval.

"Oh, come on, he hated that girl" Santana said. "I saw a picture of them a few weeks ago. The poor guy seemed like he wanted to throw up just because he had to hold hands with her. I don't think they were really together, it was just a play. I guess he has to date because of his image."

Kurt gulped nervously and looked away. Unfortunately, Santana only needed to look at a person once and she knew half of their story. She was really good in this.

"He doesn't seem happy with this one either" Rachel sighed.

Kurt looked up at the screen. Even he could tell that Blaine didn't enjoy the event at all. He seemed bored and didn't even look at his partner.

"Maybe he's unhappy that he couldn't bring that friend of him" Santana commented. "You know, the brunette from the last time when he left Miranda at that party. I bet he's gay."

Kurt was sure that his cheeks were scarlet.

"Are you insane?" Rachel gasped. "No, absolutely not. I have two gay dads, I know how a gay man looks like and Blaine Anderson isn't one."

"Believe me, sooner or later the press will be full with pictures of him and his pretty boy" Santana said.

"Can't we talk about something else?" Kurt asked. This whole conversation was awkward. He knew Blaine's secret, he knew that he was gay, Blaine was his boyfriend after all. But he also knew that Blaine had been caught with his friend named Sebastian a few weeks earlier and he was jealous as he thought about them. He trusted Blaine but that guy looked hot... He seemed exactly like someone he could imagine Blaine with.

"Somebody has a crush on Anderson" Santana smiled knowingly and her smiled only widened when Kurt blushed even more. "Don't worry, Hummel. He plays on your team."

"Or not" Rachel said.

"Okay, stop!" Kurt said. "Look, Angela's dressed in a curtain!"

The girls looked back at the screen and grimanced simultaneously.

"Who let that girl leave her house in that?" Santana shook her head.

"Such a shame" Rachel sighed.

Kurt closed his eyes a took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night and he had to stay calm, no matter what was going to happen at that show. God, it was hard.

~ o ~

Blaine was drunk. It was obvious for himself, for Yvonne, and for most of the people sitting around them. He didn't know how much alcohol he had had but after a while, Yvonne took his glass from his hand. It was too late, though, Blaine was in a too good mood and he decided to make the night unforgettable for them and everybody sitting close enough to hear him. He leaned back on his chair, watching the models on the stage.

"Oh, no, girl. Blue is so not your colour" he said, shaking his head.

"Is this a girl or a boy? Yvonne?" he asked next, turning to Yvonne who closed her eyes and wished she could disappear.

"The penguins of Madagascar!" Blaine laughed and that was the moment when Yvonne grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. Luckily, the show was over and the other guests started leaving, too. Yvonne pushed Blaine to the wall angrily.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm trying to enjoy the night" Blaine said and before Yvonne could stop him, he grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter walking down beside them. "Isn't it what you wanted, darling?"

"You have to stop this" Yvonne said, looking around nervously. "God, why did I agree with this?"

"Because you want my hot body just for yourself" Blaine whispered and started laughing when Yvonne grimanced as the smell of alcohol hit her. "But I will tell you a secret, Yvonne. My biiiggest secret, so listen carefully."

Yvonne looked around again but then she leaned closer to him.

"You're not my type" Blaine said. "I hate blond, anorexic wannabes who accept money for jobs like this, desperately hoping that they would get something in return for their efforts. People who suck and fuck for five minutes of fame. Your kind's disgusting."

Blaine knew that he went too far with that but he was too drunk and when he was too drunk, he said stupid things. Yvonne must have been awfully patient because she didn't slap him or started yelling at him, she took a few deep breaths and blinked her tears back.

"Listen to me carefully, asshole" she hissed. "Tomorrow, once I get into the studio, I will make sure to destroy you and everybody who's important for you. But I won't let you cause a scene tonight, do you understand? I might not be as famous as you, but it's not because you're that talented, you're just lucky, and I won't let you ruin my chances."

"Yes, Madam" Blaine smiled, saluting.

"Blaine! Would you answer a few questions?" a reporter asked. Blaine had no idea how they got inside, maybe they were invited or they climbed in through the window, who knew, but unfortunately, they were there. And they wouldn't leave him alone, that was sure.

"Will you stop following me if I say yes?" he winked.

"He's more than happy to answer a few questions" Yvonne said hastily, afraid of how it would go.

"I think most of your fans are... surprised that you and Miranda broke up. Would you tell us what happened?" the reporter asked.

Blaine looked straight into the camera and smiled.

"We made a deal and Miranda didn't keep herself to her part. That's all" he answered.

Yvonne turned scarlet beside him.

"But I see you're happy with Yvonne Brooks now. I'm sure you're getting along well" the reporter said.

"Yeah. Yvonne's a good little girl... Right, babe?" Blaine said, putting an arm around Yvonne.

"Absolutely" Yvonne muttered.

"When you sang that love song at your concert two weeks ago, you talked about your mysterious new love. So it was meant for Yvonne?" the reporter asked.

Blaine threw his head back and laughed.

"Of course not" he said. "You know, when you love someone, it feels like... you can't get that person out of your head. You want nothing but to be with him..."

"Him?" the reporter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You aren't gay? You look like one" Blaine said easily. "So you just want to be with him, you feel it in your whole body. You want nothing but to bent him down onto the first flat surface and..."

"Blaine!" Yvonne hissed.

"But when I think about Yvonne, I don't feel that at all" Blaine said and shook his head. "No. Not at all. I don't even think I will be able to lure the little guy out of the hiding anytime soon, if you know what I mean."

The heavy silence around him told Blaine that he did something very wrong but his drunken mind couldn't process what.

"I really enjoyed the show, guys" he said finally. "Great job. I liked the cosplayers the most."

Blaine nodded towards the stunned people in front of them and, forgetting Yvonne completely, he left.

~ o ~

Back in Bushwick, Kurt hid his face behind his hands, pretending that what he had just seen in the TV was a horrible nightmare. Blaine wouldn't do that, right?

"I can't believe he said that" Rachel gasped when she was finally able to speak.

"He did" Santana said in amusement. "And I forgot to record it. I should have known that he would do something stupid. It was so... Blaine-like."

"The internet will be buzzing over it tomorrow" Rachel said.

"I hope so" Santana said. "That. Was. Hilarious. I have to watch it again."

"You're so quiet, honey" Rachel said as she turned to Kurt.

Kurt forced himself to look at his friend. He was still shocked because of his boyfriend's stupidity and it was hard to make his brain work. But he had to do something. Blaine was drunk, probably he was all alone and he needed him.

"I... I have to go" he said and jumped up from the couch, grabbing his coat.

"Where are you going? It's almost midnight" Santana said.

"I need a cheeseburger" Kurt said the first thing that came into his mind and continued his way towards the front door.

"Are you insane?" Rachel asked.

Kurt didn't answer, he stepped out and slammed the door behind him before somebody could stop him.

He didn't know where to find Blaine. He hoped that he would be somewhere where Kurt could find him, so after checking their favourite place, he went to Blaine's apartment. There was somebody lying on the ground in front of Blaine's door and Kurt took a few careful steps towards him.

"Blaine?" he asked quietly.

The man groaned and turned his head towards Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as he rushed to Blaine's side. "Are you alright?"

"I knew that you would come. I knew it, Kurt" Blaine smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I live here... I guess" Blaine muttered.

"On the floor, idiot" Kurt smiled. Blaine was kind of cute when he was drunk.

"Tried to open the door... But I couldn't find the keyhole" Blaine answered.

"Give me your keys" Kurt sighed.

Blaine winked and handed him the keys. Kurt stood up and helped Blaine to his feet, then unlocked the door.

"There it is!" Blaine shouted happily, pointing at the keyhole. "You're amazing, Kurt. I love you."

"Be quiet" Kurt whispered.

"Why? That's true. I love you!" Blaine shouted. When one of his neighbours peaked outside to see what was going on, Blaine waved towards him and kissed Kurt's hair. "I love him."

"He's drunk, he doesn't know what he's talking about" Kurt said and ushered Blaine inside before he could do a bigger damage.

"You're so good to me, Kurt" Blaine said as he sat down onto the ground again. "So beautiful. I meant what I said, Kurt. You really make me feel so... I'm not impotent, you know? I didn't say that because I am, when I'm with you, I'm totally hard, I swear. I can show you..."

"No!" Kurt said hastily. "I believe you and we will discuss it in the morning but you have to sleep first."

"I ruined everything, right?" Blaine asked and started crying.

"No, Blaine. It will be fine" Kurt said as he helped Blaine back up to his feet again and into his room. With his help, Blaine was able to get out of his clothes and lie down.

"I can't do it anymore" Blaine said with closed eyes. "This is killing me. I have to... I have to tell everyone."

"Tomorrow, okay?" Kurt said gently.

"Will you stay with me?" Blaine asked.

He looked so miserable, Kurt couldn't say no, even if he didn't think it was a good idea. He climbed into the bed beside Blaine and put an arm around him.

"Tell me if you feel sick" he said.

"I'm not" Blaine muttered. "I feel... safe."

Kurt watched him in silence as Blaine blinked a few more times and slowly, he drifted into sleep. Kurt couldn't sleep, though. He didn't know what to expect in the morning but one thing was sure: Baine wouldn't like it. And he would need Kurt's support because without him, he would fall apart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reading this! Please, leave a comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt had somehow managed to fall asleep with his arms around Blaine. When he woke up, pressing his tired eyes closed, he heard the pained groans of Blaine coming from beside him.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, blinking rapidly to get used to the bright light.

"My head..." Blaine groaned.

"That happens if you don't know your boundaries" Kurt smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked in surprise. His last memory was that he had arrived at the show the previous night and then... nothing.

"Uhm... you don't remember?" Kurt asked carefully.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

Kurt took a deep breath and got out of the bed. He had left his phone in the living room the previous night, so he walked outside, grabbed it from the glass coffee table and went back into Blaine's room. He didn't have to search for too long: once he opened the first news page that came into his mind, he found an article about the previous night with a picture of a very drunk Blaine on the top. He sighed and handed Blaine his phone, so he could read the article.

Blaine's pale face went even paler as he went through the article. There were other pictures about him, even a blind person could tell that he had been drunk. And what he had said... It was so, so bad and he had no idea what to do now. He had ruined his whole life, his career, he could never get out of his apartment without being judged. He had screwed up.

"How did I come home?" Blaine asked quietly, desperate for a new topic.

"I'm not sure" Kurt sighed. "When I saw you in the TV, I went to find you. You were lying in front of your door, unable to get inside."

"I remember" Blaine rubbed his forehead. "I told you that I loved you."

"You did" Kurt nodded. "You shouted, actually."

"And Mr Peters saw us" Blaine whispered.

"It will be fine" Kurt said and pulled Blaine out of the bed. "Come on, I will do you coffee."

"I need a painkiller" Blaine groaned.

"And a shower" Kurt said. "You're stinking."

Blaine took a deep breath and grimanced. Kurt was right. He smelled awful.

"I will be back in ten minutes" Blaine said and disappeared in the bathroom.

Kurt shook his head and went into the kitchen to make them coffee and breakfast. Blaine had to eat if he wanted to get through his hangover but he wasn't sure what to make for him. All he could find in the kitchen was the bread he had bought a week earlier and some eggs in the fridge. He wasn't sure they were still good enough to eat.

He made a quick decision and walked to the front door, opened it quickly and was ready to leave... only to be pushed back into the apartment by a very angry Asian woman.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Tina walked inside.

"I could ask you the same question" Tina rolled her eyes. "Where's he?"

"In the bathroom" Kurt answered.

"Very good. I want to talk to you privately anyway" Tina said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He had met Tina occasionally and he didn't like her at all. The feeling was mutual if he was correct and he wished that Blaine would join them soon. He didn't want to be alone with Tina.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" he asked as he sat down onto the couch.

Tina shot a disgusted glare towards him, shaking her head.

"I see you're comfortable in somebody else's home" Tina said.

"Blaine's my boyfriend" Kurt said.

"I know" Tina hissed. "You came into his life and turned everything into a disaster."

"Excuse me?" Kurt gasped.

"That's right" Tina said angrily. "Before you came into the picture, Blaine was fine. He was satisfied with what he had but then you talked him into this... this craziness!"

"I didn't do anything wrong. I love him, I wouldn't hurt him" Kurt said.

"He's changed since he's with you" Tina said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "He avoids his job and his friends, he doesn't care about himself anymore. Just think about what he did yesterday. Are you aware of how much trouble he is in? It could ruin his career and it's all because of you!"

"Okay, stop!" Kurt said. "You know nothing about me or what Blaine and I have."

"Oh, I know your kind" Tina said as she stepped closer to Kurt. "You're a poor boy from a town in the middle of nowhere. You moved in here to become a star and you're pretty enough to catch people like Blaine. You wrap him around your finger and make him believe that you love him, that everything he does is all his idea. You're trying to destroy his life and I won't let you do that!"

"Right, because I'm the one who forces him to lie to everybody and act like a straight guy" Kurt said sarcastically.

"This is the best for him" Tina said. "People are cruel, especially if it comes to boys like you or Blaine. You should know that. He isn't ready to step up against everyone and fight for himself."

"Why do you treat him like a baby?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Because I'm his friend. I want the best for him" Tina answered.

Suddenly, the door of Blaine's bedroom opened and Kurt was saved from continuing this pointless conversation.

"Hey, Tina" Blaine said. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save your ass" Tina said, slamming a few newspaper she was holding onto the table. "You screwed up this time, Blaine. A lot."

"I know" Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"No, you have no idea what you have done" Tina said. "I got a thrilling phone call from the record company. They want to undo their contract with you."

"What?" Blaine gasped in horror.

"That's right" Tina nodded. "They don't want to work with someone who has troubles with alcohol and treats people like shit."

"But-but you can do something, right?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Blaine. This isn't just a prank people can forget easily" Tina answered.

"God" Blaine whispered and sat down beside Kurt unable to stand on his feet any longer. Kurt took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We need to discuss this, so I can arrange a press release for today" Tina said. "We have to be the first to comment the happenings. You can't make another mistake."

"I know" Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Preferably now" Tina said impatiently, looking at Kurt.

Blaine sighed and turned to Kurt. Tina was right, he had to deal with this now and Kurt would only distract him.

"I will call you tonight, okay?" he said, kissing Kurt's hand. "Once this is over, I would like to go on a date with you."

"Sounds great" Kurt smiled, trying not to look at Tina who looked like she wanted to kill him with one look.

Blaine kissed him gently, not letting go of Kurt's hand. They walked to the door together, hand in hand, both of them afraid of the consequences of what Blaine had done.

"If you need anything..."

"I will call you" Blaine said, smiling weakly. "Go."

Kurt nodded and walked out of the apartment. He was a little disappointed but he understood that Blaine had to work now and his presence wouldn't help. He had to wait until this was over and they could be together.

~ o ~

Kurt sighed as he looked down at his phone. It was Thursday and Blaine still didn't call him. He had sent dozens of text messages but never got an answer.

 **I miss you.**

 **Are you alright?**

 **Please, answer me.**

 **I'm so worried about you.**

But Blaine didn't text back. Kurt knew that he must have been busy, dealing with the scandal he had caused the previous Saturday, but he surely had a minute free to send him a text, right?

Kurt grabbed his phone again and tried to call Blaine but the man didn't pick it up. He tried again. And again. Still nothing. Kurt sighed in frustration and dropped his phone. It was pointless to call Blaine.

He opened his laptop and went through a few articles about Blaine. Since the first press release on Sunday, there had been dozens new ones every single day. Blaine's manager had apologised for his behaviour and told the press that Blaine had been sick and had taken a new medicine because it had affected his voice. They had even found a doctor who had confirmed that the medicine, after having some alcohol, too, had caused Blaine's strange behaviour and he hadn't known what he had done. Kurt was sure that it was Tina's idea to save Blaine from being fired from the record company. It looked like most people accepted the explanation and wished Blaine the best. Others weren't that easy to fool and some idiots had left horrible comments, calling Blaine fag and addicted. Kurt wished that Blaine didn't see these comments because they would certainly depress him.

He was ready to go to sleep, accepting that Blaine wasn't ready to talk to him, when his phone beeped. Kurt jumped up form the bed and grabbed the phone quickly, going through the new messages.

 **From Blaine:**

 **I'm so sorry, things've gone crazy**

 **I want to see you**

 **This weekend**

 **The usual place?**

Kurt sighed and shook his head, smiling. Blaine was alright and he wanted to see him. As much as he wanted to go out, he knew that they would be safer in Blaine's apartment or better, in Kurt's. Nobody knew that place and the press surely wouldn't follow Blaine there if he wore his nerd clothes.

 **To Blaine:**

 **My place, it will be safer**

 **Saturday, at 7**

Blaine replied immediately.

 **From Blaine:**

 **You roommates?**

Oh, right. He was right, of course. Kurt had to ask the girls to stay away for that night.

 **To Blaine:**

 **I will take care of it.**

Kurt smiled and put his phone down. They were going to have a date. A real date. Here, in his home, alone. He couldn't wait to spend the night with Blaine.

~ o ~

Blaine was pacing in his room impatiently. He had asked Sebastian to come over but the man was late. And Blaine didn't like it when Sebastian was late, especially when he wanted to talk about so important things.

Finally, he heard a knock on the front door and rushed out of his room to open it.

"Finally! What's taken you so long?" he asked.

"Easy, Tiger" Sebastian smiled.

"Come inside before somebody sees you" Blaine said and dragged Sebastian inside.

"Is that such a horrible thing?" Sebastian asked.

"I can't be careful enough" Blaine shrugged.

"Of course" Sebastian smiled as he walked to the couch. "I'm so proud of you, Blaine. I didn't know you were such a bad boy."

"It was an accident" Blaine sighed. "A very-very bad accident."

"Everybody's talking about you" Sebastian nodded. "But it's a good thing, right?"

"Considering that I can't leave my apartment without being followed, no, it isn't" Blaine replied.

"I thought that was what you wanted" Sebastian said.

"Not now. I'm not... ready" Blaine said.

"You know if you need a fake boyfriend who gives you support, I'm here" Sebastian said.

"I don't... that's not what I want" Blaine said. "I have some news and I need your opinion."

"I'm listening" Sebastian said.

"I met someone. His name's Kurt and... he's amazing" Blaine smiled.

"Amazing, huh?" Sebastian snickered.

"Hey, don't laugh" Blaine said, punching Sebastian's shoulder lightly. "I think I love him. Since we're together, I feel complete. He makes me happy, Seb."

"Wow, I didn't know you could be so girlish" Sebastian said.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I want to come out, soon" Blaine said. "I can't keep this secret anymore, Kurt deserves a real relationship and I can only give it to him if we don't hide anymore. But to be honest... I'm scared. You saw those comments right?"

"I did" Sebastian said. "This is just the top of the iceberg, it will get worse once you come out."

Blaine took a deep breath, trying not to be too nervous.

"The first few weeks will be horrible but after a while, people will leave you alone" Sebastian said. "It will be hard for both of you. Are you sure this Kurt will be able to take it?"

"I hope so" Blaine said. "But I don't want him to get hurt because of me."

"This is the dark side of being famous. He has to accept it if he wants to be with you" Sebastian said.

"I will talk to him about it" Blaine decided.

"And when will you introduce him to me?" Sebastian asked.

"Preferably never" Blaine laughed. "I don't want you to scare him away."

"What are you talking about? I'm your coolest friend" Sebastian gasped dramatically.

"You're weird, we both know that" Blaine smiled.

"I hate you" Sebastian said.

"I know" Blaine winked. "That's why I want to ask for your help."

"With what?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm gonna have a date with Kurt, on Saturday. I have to sneak out of here without being noticed" Blaine said.

"Okay. So what should I do?" Sebastian asked.

"I need a distraction" Blaine said. "In front of the house, in case somebody's following me, so I can get out in peace and be with Kurt."

"How exactly should I do that?" Sebastian frowned.

"Oh, come on. You're the craziest person I know, you surely can come up with something" Blaine said.

"What do I get in return?" Sebastian asked.

"We're friends. Friends help each other out if necessary" Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, I will do it" Sebastian sighed.

"Really?" Blaine smiled.

"Really. But you owe me a favour" Sebastian said.

"You're amazing" Blaine said and hugged Sebastian.

"Tell me something I don't know" Sebastian said.

Blaine got up from the couch and got them drinks. There was something else he had to discuss with Sebastian but he had to drink first.

"Is your boyfriend okay with this?" Sebastian asked as they emptied their glasses for the second time.

"He doesn't know" Blaine admitted. "But he would surely be fine with it."

"There's something else you want to discuss" Sebastian said knowingly.

"There is" Blaine sighed. "Uhm... you know. Kurt and I do... things."

"I so don't want to hear about your sex life" Sebastian said.

"No, no, no. It's not like that" Blaine said hastily. "We do things but it hasn't turned serious yet."

"You want to fuck him" Sebastian said easily.

"Do you always have to be so vulgar?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want to fuck him or not?" Sebastian asked, smiling.

"I do" Blaine nodded.

"So what's the problem? Do it. Good luck" Sebastian said.

"I don't know..." Blaine looked around as if he was afraid of being heard and leaned closer to Sebastian. "I don't know how to do it."

Sebastian threw back his head and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"Come on, Blaine, it's the 21th century. You can find everything you need on the internet" Sebastian said.

"I made a research, okay?" Blaine said in frustration. "I know the basics but it will be our first time. I want Kurt to feel amazing. I need your help."

"Do you want me to show you things?" Sebastian asked.

"Just tell me, it will be enough" Blaine said hastily.

"Such a shame. I so wanted to fuck your virgin ass" Sebastian sighed.

"Seb."

"Fine" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You're no fun, Blainey."

"Will you help me or not?" Blaine asked impatiently.

"I will" Sebastian nodded. "Let's start with the foreplay."

~ o ~

Kurt was so excited. It was Saturday night, Blaine was about to arrive, and he couldn't decide which clothes to wear. He had hundreds of beautiful outfits but somehow, nothing seemed good enough for their date. He had to find something soon because he couldn't open the door in his underwear. He smiled at the thought. Blaine would certainly be surprised to see him in his underwear.

Finally, he picked out his favourite dark blue jeans with a tight black shirt, a hippo brooch and his knee high boots. Once he was ready, he styled his hair and when he looked at his reflexion in the mirror, he was perfectly satisfied with his look. Hopefully, Blaine would love it, too.

He placed a few candles onto the table and made sure he had everything for the dinner. He wanted to make salmon with salad, just a light dinner because he had snacks for the movies later and he had bought dessert, too. It had to be enough for them.

When Blaine knocked on the door, he checked his clothes once again and took a deep breath. He looked fine, he prepared everything, the night had to be perfect, too.

"Hey" he smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey" Blaine greeted him as he stepped inside. "I brought you flowers."

Kurt took the bouquet of roses from Blaine's hand and led him inside.

"I love this place" Blaine said. He had been here once earlier and he still loved it. It was so... Kurt.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. Their apartment wasn't a big deal, just a small, old place in Bushwick he rented with Rachel and Santana. None of them had enough money for an own place, so he shared his home with the girls. It was good most of the times but sometimes he missed privacy.

"Try to live with Rachel and Santana" Kurt smiled.

"I hope I will get to know them sometime soon" Blaine said.

"Oh, believe me, you don't want to meet them" Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"They couldn't be that bad" Blaine shrugged.

"They are" Kurt replied without hesitation.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. Kurt loved complaining about his roommates but he knew that he liked the girls.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked. "I'm making salmon with salad. Well, the salad's ready and I only need a few minutes for the salmon..."

"It will be amazing" Blaine smiled. "But I would like to get a kiss first. It's been so long."

Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He was absolutely glad to kiss Blaine, he had missed him like crazy and after this rough week, both of them needed it.

"You look amazing" Blaine whispered as he pulled back a little.

"I hoped you would like this outfit" Kurt smiled.

"I absolutely love it" Blaine answered.

"I... I should get the dinner ready" Kurt said halfheartedly when Blaine's hands wandered down to his ass.

"Couldn't we... skip dinner?" Blaine asked. He had missed Kurt so much, he just needed his closeness, nothing more.

"Of course" Kurt whispered.

He hesitated for a second, not knowing where to go with Blaine. If they just wanted to make out, the couch was a perfect choice but... if he was honest with himself, he hoped that they could get a little farther this time. They had been together for weeks and after what they had done before... it seemed right. But Blaine barely had experience with guys and Kurt was afraid that he would freak out if he tried something.

"Uhm... couch?" he asked.

"What about your room?" Blaine winked.

"Sure" Kurt whispered.

Maybe Blaine was ready, too. Kurt definitely was, he had been thinking about this the whole afternoon as he had gotten ready. The only problem was, since Blaine had been hiding his whole life, maybe it was too much for him.

"You're beautiful" Blaine whispered, his hands wandering back to Kurt's ass again.

Well, maybe it wasn't.

"Blaine, I... I think we should talk" Kurt said when Blaine pushed him down onto the mattress and climbed over him.

"Oh" Blaine said and hastily pulled back. "Of course."

"Look, I-I like the things we do but before we lose our heads, I think we should discuss this" Kurt said, motioning between them.

"Okay" Blaine nodded slowly. He was surely moving too fast and Kurt didn't like it.

"I know this is all new for you, so before we do anything, I want to know if you're okay with everything" Kurt said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Blaine smiled. "Kurt, I really-really like you, since the first time I saw you. I feel things I've never felt before and it's all because of you. I know that I shouldn't have avoided you for so long and I'm so sorry. Things got crazy around me but all this time, I was thinking about you."

"That's not what I mean" Kurt said. "You're famous, your life is a lot different than mine, I get it. I'm not angry with you. What I'm talking about is... I like getting intimate with you, it's amazing and I feel like I'm ready for more. But with your past... I have to know if you're okay with this. I don't want you to regret anything."

"Okay, this is funny" Blaine laughed. "I had an interesting conversation with a friend a few days ago. To be honest, I was hoping that tonight would be special and since we have the whole apartment for ourselves, maybe we could... do things. If you want to, of course."

"And you discussed it with a friend?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't know what to do" Blaine admitted.

"That's cute" Kurt smiled.

"So, Mr Hummel..." Blaine whispered and leaned down to kiss Kurt's neck. "Would it be okay if I got you out of your clothes?"

He pressed soft kisses all over Kurt's neck, earning a low moan from the other boy.

"Yeah. Yeah, I... Yeah" Kurt muttered.

"I love the noises you make" Blaine smiled and continued kissing Kurt's neck as he unbuttoned his shirt. Once Kurt's chest was free, Blaine moved down to kiss Kurt's pale skin and suck on his nipples gently. Thanks to Sebastian's help and a few videos he had found on the internet, he mostly knew what to do.

"Where did you learn this?" Kurt whispered.

"It's a secret" Blaine smiled and went back to work on Kurt's clothes.

His boyfriend was soon free from his clothes, Blaine even managed to get him out of his boots what wasn't an easy job. But as soon as he had Kurt lying completely naked under him, he knew that it was worth it. At this point, Blaine hesitated but in the end, he got out of his clothes before getting back to Kurt. Kurt surely saw how nervous he was and he couldn't act as carefree as the first time but it was because he wanted Kurt to feel good and if Sebastian was right, he had to pay attention to the smallest details.

"Blaine, relax" Kurt said and grabbed Blaine's shaky hands. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm nervous, I guess" Blaine admitted.

"Let me..." Kurt whispered and pushed Blaine down onto the bed, deciding that since he was the more experienced from them, he should help Blaine.

"God" Blaine moaned as Kurt wrapped his lips around his cock and started sucking on it, moving his head up and down. He ran his fingers through Kurt's hair and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He could just hope that he wouldn't come before they get to the main part.

"Do you enjoy it, honey?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah, you're... you're amazing" Blaine replied.

Kurt continued working on Blaine's cock for a while and when he was sure that Blaine relaxed, he climbed down from the bed and opened the drawer, getting out a bottle of lube and a condom. Then he got back into the bed, lying beside Blaine and parted his legs, grabbing Blaine's hand. He poured some lube over Blaine's fingers and moved the man's hand to his entrance while grabbing Blaine's cock with his free hand.

"Oh my..." Blaine was so lost in the sensation that he accidentally pushed his finger forward, too deep, getting a hiss of pain from Kurt in return. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Just... Go slower" Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and with careful movements, he pushed the first finger between Kurt's ass cheeks. A few minutes later, Kurt grabbed his hand again and added another finger. Then another. Blaine was so grateful for his help because he surely didn't know what he was doing and the last thing he wanted was to cause Kurt pain.

"It will make it" Kurt said and pulled Blaine's hand away.

It was time for Blaine to take over control, he parted Kurt's legs and climbed between them. He leaned down and kissed Kurt, massaging his cock with slow movements. Then he pressed his face to Kurt's neck and sucked on his skin gently as he guided his cock to Kurt's entrance, pushing forward slowly, careful to not hurt his partner. Once he was all way inside, he rocked his hips experimentally and when Kurt nodded, he took a deep breath and pulled out almost completely, and then pushed his cock back forward, getting as slowly as he could.

"Keep going" Kurt whispered.

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. His lips found Kurt's again and he tightened his arms around the boy as he moved over him. Kurt started breathing heavily, his cheeks turned red and he closed his eyes, enjoying everything Blaine could give him. He was so beautiful, Blaine almost came from just the sight if his boyfriend but he knew that he had to hold himself back. It had to be perfect for both of them.

Remembering Sebastian's lesson, Blaine lifted Kurt's legs to his shoulders, so he could get deeper and smiled when Kurt suddenly cried out in pleasure. He finally found that spot he was searching for.

He kept moving faster and faster and wrapped his fingers around Kurt's cock to help him come. Kurt cried out again and his arms around Blaine's neck tightened, he lifted his head and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine pulled back just in time to see Kurt press his eyes closed as he came with Blaine's name on his lips. Blaine didn't need more time either, as Kurt's walls tightened around his cock, as he dig his nails into his back, Blaine couldn't hold himself back any longer and cried out as pleasure took over his body, blinding him for a second.

He had never felt like this before. He felt so happy and carefree, he felt like he could fly. He pulled out his cock and lay down beside Kurt, pulling him into his arms and kissed his sweaty forehead.

"It was..." he couldn't finish the sentence because he didn't find a word that was able to express how he felt.

"Yeah" Kurt smiled, understanding what Blaine wanted to say.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt again, this time on his lips. As he pulled back, his eyes landed on a small object on the nightstand and he felt his cheeks turn red. He had forgotten the condom.

"Uhm... We didn't use protection" he said slowly.

Kurt turned his head and looked at the condom lying on the nightstand.

"Oh" he muttered but then turned back to Blaine, shrugging. "It doesn't matter. I'm clean, I guess you're, too, so what could happen?"

"You're right" Blaine smiled, relieved. He was afraid that Kurt would be angry with him for fogetting such an important thing.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, completely unaware of the risks of their actions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for the beautiful reviews! Your comments always make me smile, so please, let me know what you think this time, too.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt winced as he turned to his side. His whole body was aching but he still smiled as he opened his eyes and saw the sleeping form of Blaine beside him. He remembered the previous night, every single moment, every touch, and he forgot about the pain in a blink. He reached out to stroke Blaine's hair, his curls free of gel, like Kurt loved it.

Blaine moaned and slowly opened his eyes, smiling sleepily when he found Kurt lying beside him. He took Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Hey" Kurt whispered.

"Hey" Blaine smiled. "Are you alright?"

"More than alright" Kurt answered.

"Hm, really?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt close to kiss him.

"Last night was perfect" Kurt said.

"It was" Blaine agreed. "I can't wait to do it again."

His hands wandered down to Kurt's ass, squeezing the soft skin gently. Kurt's arms sneaked around Blaine's neck as he was pulled into another kiss and moaned when Blaine's hard cock pressed to his stomach.

"Ready for round two?" Blaine whispered.

"Oh. My. God."

Kurt jumped away from Blaine so quickly that he almost fell from the bed while the other boy reached out for the comforter to hide their naked bodies from the intruder.

"Santana!" Kurt gasped. "What-what are you doing here?"

"I live here" Santana said as she took a step closer to them. "Looks like Virgin Mary isn't virgin anymore. Congratulations!"

"Santana" Kurt hissed through gritted teeth.

"What? You have nothing to be ashamed of. He's hot..." Santana fell silent as she took a better look of Blaine, recognizing him fast. "No freaking way."

"Okay, get out" Kurt said hastily, reaching for his clothes on the ground.

"But... he's..."

"Santana, out. Now" Kurt said.

"Berry will love this" Santana said happily as she turned around and left.

"Your roommate?" Blaine asked.

"The more annoying one" Kurt sighed. "Let's get dressed before she comes back."

"Okay" Blaine said and got out of the bed, searching for his clothes.

They both got dressed in no time and stepped out of Kurt's room. Santana was waiting for them in the kitchen, smiling as she saw Kurt limping slightly.

"Are you gonna tell me how you two ended up in Lady Hummel's bed?" Santana asked.

"No" Kurt said and went to make them coffee. The previous night, they had left everything in the kitchen and Kurt grimanced when the smell of the salmon hit him. He had wanted to grill it before dinner but they had forgotten about dinner after... And now it was too late to do something with it. He sighed and dropped the fish into the trash can. So much for the romantic dinner.

"I'm Santana Lopez" Santana said, holding out a hand towards Blaine.

"Hey. I'm..."

"I know who you are" Santana said. "The question is, what do you want from Kurt?"

"Well, we're..."

"Because if you just mess with him, I will kick your ass" Santana interrupted Blaine again.

"Santana, please, let him breath" Kurt sighed.

"Hey, somebody needs to be careful and you obviously aren't" Santana said and turned back to Blaine. "I know everything about you and your dirty issues. You better don't drag Kurt into anything stupid. He's a good guy, he deserves better."

Kurt looked at Blaine apologetically. Santana usually wasn't like this, he had no idea why she was so cold now.

"You shouldn't believe everything you read in the magazines" Blaine smiled.

"Right" Santana said. "So are you gay or is this just a one-time thing?"

"Santana!" Kurt gasped.

"I'm gay" Blaine said quietly.

"But nobody knows" Santana said. "Are you gonna come out anytime soon or you want Kurt to be your dirty little secret?"

Kurt turned completely scarlet. They had had such a perfect night, he had no idea what happened to Santana, why she didn't like Blaine at all.

"I don't think it's something I have to discuss with you. Kurt's my boyfriend and he knows everything about me. You, on the other hand, know nothing" Blaine replied.

Kurt smiled. It was a rare moment that Santana was speechless but now she looked like she didn't know what to say.

"You..."

"Oh my God! Tell me I'm not dreaming and it's Blaine Anderson in our apartment!"

They all turned towards the now open front door and looked at a wide-eyed Rachel Berry who just stepped through the door, looking like she saw a ghost.

"Hey" Blaine smiled, waving towards Rachel.

Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. He so didn't want to spend the morning like this.

~ o ~

The days passed quickly, especially the time they spent together. Since that awful meeting with Kurt's roommates, Blaine didn't go to him again, afraid of them. Okay, he was scared of Santana. Rachel was just a fan girl, she was kind of cute but Santana seemed to hate him. So Kurt spent the nights at Blaine's almost every day.

Three weeks after the scandalous fashion show and two weeks after their first night together, Kurt started missing something. It was great that they were together, they had sex almost every night, they watched movies and talked a lot but they never left Blaine's apartment. It wasn't enough for Kurt, he wanted a real date, he wanted to be able to walk down the streets with Blaine's hand in his, without being scared of others. And he decided to talk about it with Blaine.

That night, he took his time preparing themselves a delicious dinner and bought dessert on his way to Blaine. It was a little different from what they usually had and he hoped that Blaine would like it.

"Hey" Blaine smiled as he opened the door for Kurt. "What's this?"

"I made you dinner" Kurt smiled.

"Hm, it smells great" Blaine said as he took the bag from Kurt and brought it into the kitchen.

"I thought we could have something different this time" Kurt said quietly.

"Don't you like the food I order?" Blaine winked.

"It's just..." Kurt took a deep breath and walked to Blaine. "Don't get me wrong, I love being with you... But we never have a real date and I thought..."

"Kurt, you know we can't do that" Blaine said.

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "We did it several times. You can gel your hair and dress into those weird clothes..."

"It's different this time. Since the Brooks incident, people watch me all the time" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, looking away.

"Hey, it's just the matter of time" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "Once it's safe again, we will have a real date together."

"A real dinner in a real restaurant" Kurt said.

"Whatever you want" Blaine said. He put his arms around Kurt and pulled his closer to kiss him. "What about we skip dinner and move into my room?"

"I'm starting to think that you don't want to eat from my food" Kurt smiled.

"We can eat it later" Blaine said. "But first... I would like to taste you."

Blaine's lips found Kurt's neck and the boy's knees weakened as Blaine started sucking on his sensitive skin. Blaine always knew how to make Kurt feel good.

~ o ~

As much as Blaine wanted to spend every second of every day with Kurt, he had a job and sometimes he had to leave his beautiful boyfriend to work. He had another concert that night and he invited Kurt to come and see him again but unfortunately, Kurt called it off in the last second, telling him that he wasn't feeling well.

The minutes without Kurt passed so slowly. Blaine felt like he was on the stage for forever and it never gonna be over. It was a beautiful night, the room was full of people but it still didn't feel right. Blaine decided to leave as soon as possible and visit Kurt before going home. He had to know if the boy was fine.

"I see you're still alive."

Blaine turned towards the now open door of his dressing room and smiled at Sebastian who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Seb" he smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check on you. You haven't called me for weeks" Sebastian said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was busy" Blaine said.

"Busy, hm?" Sebastian winked. "You mean with fucking your boyfriend?"

"Don't be so vulgar" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes. I was with Kurt."

"Good for you" Sebastian said.

"It's more than good. It's amazing" Blaine said. "I love him."

"This Kurt guy must be something" Sebastian smiled. "Are you free tonight? We could have a drink and talk about him."

"Yeah, why not?" Blaine shrugged. He could still visit Kurt later or let him rest for the night and meet him the next day.

They left once Blaine changed clothes and went to Sebastian's favourite place. They ordered their drinks and sat down in the corner. Blaine started to tell Sebastian everything he knew about Kurt which was a lot and he spent almost two hours with describing how amazing Kurt was. Sebastian sometimes asked him questions but mostly he just watched him.

"You're totally into him" Sebastian said when Blaine finally fell silent.

"Of course. He's perfect, Sebastian" Blaine smiled.

"For now" Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Blaine frowned.

"The first three months are always perfect. But once it's over... you will see the real side of him" Sebastian said.

"There's nothing that could change my feelings for him" Blaine said confidently.

"Really?" Sebastian asked sceptically.

"Come on, you're my friend. You're supposed to be happy for me" Blaine said.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two. I'm just afraid that things might not end well once you come out" Sebastian said.

"Should-should I?" Blaine asked.

"You told me that you wanted to do it" Sebastian pointed out.

"Yeah but... I don't know. It's a big step" Blaine said.

"And Kurt deserves that much" Sebastian said. "How do you want to date him? You can't just fuck him and lock him into your wardrobe when you don't need him. If you want a real relationship, do it properly."

"I don't know how to start it. I talked about it with Tina but she's completely against the idea" Blaine said.

"You shouldn't work with that bitch" Sebastian said. "You could find yourself a much better manager."

"Tina helped me so much. I can't fire her" Blaine said.

"Why not?" Sebastian asked easily.

"She's my friend" Blaine said.

"Yeah, and she hate your boyfriend. And who you really are. And everything else, by the way. You should get her a fuck, too, or a vibrator to make her happy" Sebastian said.

"Can you not talk about sex for just one minute?" Blaine asked.

"Not really" Sebastian answered.

"I see" Blaine nodded.

"I'm serious, Blaine" Sebastian said as he leaned closer to Blaine. "You're not her slave. You can do whatever you want and if you want to be with Kurt officially, take that step. He won't wait for you forever."

Blaine nodded slowly. Sebastian was right, of course. His secret romance with Kurt wasn't enough for any of them, so if he wanted Kurt and he wanted him, that was sure, he had to be brave and let people know who he really was.

~ o ~

It had started the previous day. Kurt had felt dizzy and tired, so he had to cancel the concert and stay at home. It had felt so wrong, he had wanted to be with Blaine and listen to his amazing voice but he couldn't even get out of the bed. So he had stayed in his room.

It didn't get better the next day. He woke up after 10 which was unusual but he still felt like he could have slept through the whole day. He forced himself to get out of the bed and walked into the kitchen. Santana and Rachel were already there, preparing breakfast for themselves. Kurt grimanced when a strong smell hit him and he felt like he could throw up in any second.

"Are you feeling better?" Rachel asked.

"No" Kurt groaned. "I can't believe I'm sick and I can't meet Blaine again."

"Do you want some coffee?" Rachel asked.

Kurt opened his mouth to say yes but once he saw the dark liquid, he felt sick. He jumped up and rushed into the bathroom, just in time before he throw up everything he had in his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked in concern from behind him.

"No" Kurt moaned weakly.

"You should see a doctor" Rachel said.

"I will be fine" Kurt said. "It will go away soon."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" Kurt said as he got up and walked to the sink. "It's nothing, really."

He washed his teeth and hands and went back into the kitchen with Rachel. Luckily, the smell of the coffee wasn't that strong anymore and when he saw the eggs Santana made for herself, he realised how hungry he was.

"Could you make some for me, too?" he asked.

"Are you sure it will be good for you?" Santana asked.

"Yes. I'm so hungry" Kurt said and grabbed the plate from the girl's hand. "Do we have some cheese?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana frowned.

"Nothing. I'm fine" Kurt said as he went to the fridge to get some cheese for the eggs.

"It must be a good sign" Rachel said. "If you're hungry, you will get better soon."

Kurt nodded and sat down, eating the eggs as if he hadn't had anything to eat for a long time.

"Maybe tonight you can see Blaine" Rachel smiled.

"I don't think so" Santana commented.

"Why not?" Kurt asked between two bites.

"Look" Santana said as she handed Kurt her tablet. "While you were busy throwing up in the bathroom, your boyfriend went out with another guy."

"What?" Kurt gasped.

Santana showed him the article and at first Kurt felt his chest tighten when he saw the picture of Blaine and another guy, sitting in a dark place. But when he read the name, he sighed in relief.

"Sebastian's Blaine's friend" he explained.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" Santana asked.

"Yes" Kurt said without hesitation. "Baine loves me, he wouldn't cheat on me."

"Yeah, you must be so important for him if he couldn't even take some time to come here and see if you're fine" Santana said sarcastically.

"It's the best for both of us. I don't want him to catch something from me" Kurt said.

"I still don't think his guy is right for you" Santana said.

"I know, I know" Kurt said, rolling his eyes. He had heard this several times.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Santana said as she walked away.

"Blaine would never hurt me" Kurt called after her and looked at Rachel who seemed very interested in her breakfast. "You believe me, right?"

"Don't hate me for this but I think if you love someone, you don't keep your relationship secret from everybody else" Rachel said quietly.

Kurt sighed and pushed his plate away. He knew that his friends were right, he wanted to be with Blaine officially but he didn't want to push Blaine. It would be a lot harder for him than it had been for Kurt. Blaine was famous, he couldn't make a rushed decision.

"I will talk to him tonight" he decided.

~ o ~

They ended up in Blaine's apartment again. Kurt didn't feel sick anymore but he was still tired. And hungry. He had eaten nothing but eggs and cheese the whole day but he felt like he could still have more. Unfortunately, Blaine ordered them pizza but Kurt's favourite, so it should help him get over his weird egg-mania.

"Will it be here soon?" Kurt asked impatiently.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine smiled.

"I want to go to sleep" Kurt sighed.

"Seriously?" Blaine frowned. "But... it's just a little after 8."

"I was sick, you know. I guess my body needs some more rest" Kurt said.

"Shame" Blaine sighed. "I hoped we could have some fun tonight."

"We won't" Kurt laughed. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright" Blaine muttered.

"How was your concert yesterday?" Kurt asked.

"Long. I was thinking about you the whole time" Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. I was worried about you" Blaine said.

"You could have come to visit me" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to but then Sebastian found me and dragged me out for a drink" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt sighed.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and grabbed his phone, going through a few articles.

"Look" he said, showing Blaine the picture about him and Sebastian.

"Why didn't Tina tell me about it?" Blaine asked. "And why do these people think that I'm with Seb? We didn't do anything."

"I know" Kurt reassured him.

"They know" Baine said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"People know about me" Blaine said, running his fingers through his hair. "They know that I'm gay."

"That's what you want, right?" Kurt asked but to his surprise, Blaine didn't answer and looked away. "Right?"

"Yes, of course" Blaine said, not too convincingly.

"You're scared" Kurt sighed sadly.

"Of course I am! What if Tina's right? What if it will ruin my whole life? I love my job, Kurt. I love my life. I don't want to give up everything" Blaine said.

"I would still be here for you" Kurt said quietly.

"I didn't mean like that" Blaine said, regretting his choice of words.

"I should go home" Kurt said and stood up from the couch.

"Wait!" Blaine said and grabbed his arm. "Stay, please."

"I don't think it's a good idea" Kurt said and tried to pull away but a sudden wave of dizziness forced him to lean into Blaine's touch.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. Don't worry, it will go away in no time" Kurt said.

"You don't look fine" Blaine said. Kurt looked so pale, he was afraid that the boy would faint in any second.

"I'm fine" Kurt said weakly and sat back down.

A second later, the doorbell rang and Blaine walked to the door to open it. Their food arrived. He paid for the guy and walked back to Kurt with the pizza.

"Let's eat something. You will feel better after this" Blaine said.

"I hope you're right" Kurt said and opened the first box. He felt like he could eat everything alone.

"Here. It's your favourite" Blaine said and handed Kurt the other box.

Kurt smiled at him and grabbed a slice of pizza. The smell made his stomach grumble and he bit into his food hungrily. Something was wrong with the pizza, though, it tasted weird. Kurt grimanced as he looked down at the food, hoping that he would find out what was wrong. Once his eyes landed on the pieces of grilled chicken, he felt getting sick again and he pushed it away, running towards the bathroom.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked as he followed him in concern.

Kurt slammed the bathroom's door shut behind him but Blaine could hear everything from the other side. It was obvious that Kurt was sick again.

"Kurt? Are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" came the weak answer from the other side of the door.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked inside. Kurt was kneeling in front of the toilet, his body shaking. Blaine rushed to his side and put his arms around the boy.

"Do you want to lie down?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and with Blaine's help, he stood up and walked to the sink.

"What's wrong with me?" he asked quietly.

"You're sick, honey. You have to rest. Let's go back to the bedroom, okay?" Blaine said gently.

"I have to go home" Kurt muttered.

"Not tonight. I won't let you" Blaine said.

"Blaine..." Kurt started but since he could barely stand on his feet, he couldn't really protest as Blaine lifted him into his arms and brought him back into his room.

"Sleep" Blaine said quietly and started humming quietly.

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but his eyes closed way too easily and he fell asleep within minutes. Blaine sighed and shook his head. Something wasn't right with Kurt and he was afraid that it could be something really bad. He promised himself that if Kurt didn't get better in the morning, he would call his doctor and bring Kurt to her. It was more important than his fear from being in public with his boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

The days passed but Kurt still didn't feel any better. He was constantly tired and dizzy, barely able to keep up with his normal activities. He missed his first few classes every single day since he couldn't wake up early anymore and even when he could have left the apartment in time, he usually got sick and ended up in the bathroom, emptying his stomach.

He knew that he should have done something, see a doctor for example. His teachers didn't tolerate his behaviour which was completely understandable in a school like NYADA. There were hundreds of boys and girls who would have taken his place without question, people who wouldn't let small things like morning sickness or tiredness get into their way.

His friends and Blaine started getting worried, too, and the word doctor left their lips way too many times a day. Kurt still didn't want to visit a doctor, though. He hated hospitals and believed that he only needed vitamins and more workout to get back to his normal, energetic self.

One morning, when he left his room after a way too long sleep, swaying on his feet weakly, he only found Santana in the kitchen, eyeing him cautiously.

"Good morning" Kurt said as he walked to the fridge. He couldn't drink coffee for a while, he always felt sick from just the smell of it and he had started drinking orange juice instead.

"You look awful" Santana said, watching a pale Kurt in concern.

"I'm fine. Just..."

"Morning sickness" Santana said.

"Something like that. It must be because of the stress" Kurt said.

"Or something else" Santana replied.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he went through the content of the fridge, deciding to make eggs for breakfast again.

"Have you and Blaine always used protection?" Santana asked.

"Santana!" Kurt gasped, turning scarlet in no time. "That-that's not something I will discuss with you."

"So your answer is no" Santana sighed. "I thought so."

"Maybe we forgot the first time" Kurt shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're still sick, it's not just a stomach bug but something more serious!"

"You think I caught something from Blaine?" Kurt asked, gulping nervously.

"You can say that, yes" Santana said as she stood up and walked back into her room. Kurt was about to go after her, not understanding a thing, when Santana walked back into the kitchen and pressed a little packet into his hand.

"What is this?" Kurt asked and he just got more confused when he read the description. "Pregnancy test?"

"Exactly" Santana nodded.

Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He expected her to start laughing, telling him what an idiot he was that he took her seriously even for a second but it never came.

"You're not serious, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Morning sickness, dizziness, tiredness... These are all the symptoms of pregnancy" Santana explained.

"Santana, I'm a boy. I can't get pregnant" Kurt said.

"Most of the men can't" Santana agreed. "But I made a research. Some men has a gene that allows them to have kids. It's rare because only a few of them are gay but it's not impossible. Last year, two men gave birth just in New York! I'm sure you're pregnant, too. That's the only explanation for your condition."

"You're crazy" Kurt said and went back to make breakfast.

"Oh, come on, it's just a quick test" Santana said, grabbing his arm. "You only have to pee on the stick and find out if I was right."

Kurt sighed, looking down at the stick. He knew that Santana wouldn't leave him alone until he made the test. He couldn't lose much with it, he knew for sure that he wasn't pregnant but at least the girl would let him live.

"Fine" he said. "I will do it but if it's negative, you will leave me alone. Deal?"

"Sure" Santana smiled.

~ o ~

Two days later, Kurt was standing in front of his wardrobe, getting more and more frustrated with every minute. He was getting ready for his date with Blaine, a real one, something he had been looking forward for a very long time. Blaine could finally have a day off and he thought that it was safe for them to be out in public again, so he decided to take Kurt out for dinner. Kurt was so excited to get out for a few hours and he had planned what to wear days earlier. But there was a tiny little problem: none of his skin tight jeans seemed to fit. He didn't know how it happened. He could barely eat lately, he should have lost weight and not gain any. It must have been because of the large amount of eggs he had eaten lately.

"Tympanites is also a sympton of pregnancy" Santana said from where she was leaning against the doorframe, watching a frustrated Kurt throw clothes onto his bed.

Kurt sighed and shook his head. Since the pregnancy test he had made days earlier and which had been negative of course, Santana still didn't leave him alone with the stupid idea. She had believed that it was a false negative and had bought Kurt two other tests. Kurt had made one of them, getting another negative result. He wasn't pregnant but for some reason, his roommate couldn't accept that.

It had just become worse when Rachel had found the sticks in the trash bin. At first she had thought that they had been Santana's but once she had talked to the girl who had explained everything to her, Rachel had become another fan of the idea of Kurt being pregnant. Now the boy had to deal with two crazy girls what wasn't really good for his mood.

"Leave me alone" Kurt said, trying to find clothes he could wear. Most of his jeans were too tight and uncomfortable, especially on his stomach.

"You have to see a doctor. If the tests were false negative and I'm sure they were, you're at least 6 weeks pregnant and you don't even know if the baby is fine" Santana said.

"There's no baby!" Kurt growled. "Why can't you accept that? I'm. Not. Pregnant. Now let me think. I have to find something to wear for my date with Blaine."

"Sooner or later, you will have a baby bump and won't be able to deny it any longer" Santana said as she stepped out of his room.

Twenty minutes later, when Kurt finally left his room, he wasn't in a good mood at all. He found some clothes he could wear but he wasn't okay with them at all. His old pants from high school didn't seem right for a date but that was all he had. He had wanted to wear a tight shirt at first but he had to realise that he looked too fat in it, so he chose another old piece from his high school years. He looked awful and Blaine surely wouldn't like him like this. But what could he do? All the fast food he and Blaine had had in the past few weeks and the eggs were to blame for his shape and he had to make a diet and work out more to get back to his normal shape but it wasn't the job of one day.

To his surprise, he found Blaine already there, sitting with Santana and Rachel. Kurt gulped nervously, hoping that they didn't tell Blaine their craziness.

"Oh, look who's ready" Santana smiled. "Found some clothes that still fit?"

"What's wrong with your clothes?" Blaine frowned.

"Nothing" Kurt said, glaring at Santana. "I couldn't decide what to wear, you know."

"You look amazing" Blaine smiled.

"So where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Uhm... it's a surprise" Blaine said quietly. "I planned something special for us tonight."

"I hope it's not a sushi restaurant" Santana said. "Kurt can't eat raw fish."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy" Kurt said hastily, taking Blaine's hand. The last thing he needed was another person believing that he was pregnant.

"Have a nice night" Rachel said.

"And don't drink. Alcohol isn't good for you" Santana called after them before they could leave the apartment.

"Well, that was strange" Blaine commented as they walked down the stairs.

"They are strange" Kurt sighed. "You will get used to them."

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine asked.

"No, of course not" Kurt said.

"It seems like they're worried about you" Blaine said quietly. "Santana told me that you're still sick. I agree with her, you should visit a doctor. This isn't right, Kurt."

"I don't need a doctor" Kurt sighed. "Look, I'm fine. Really. All I need is a night off. I want to be with you and not worry about anything."

"Okay" Blaine said, not too convinced. "So no sushi tonight. Or alcohol, which was exactly what I planned, so I guess I have to come up with another plan."

"Sushi will be fine" Kurt smiled.

"No, I think they're right. You shouldn't have sushi in your condition" Blaine said.

"What condition?" Kurt asked, fearing that the girls had told Blaine their crazy thought.

"You know, with you having trouble with your stomach lately..."

"Oh" Kurt breathed in relief. "Yeah, you might be right."

"So what should we have?" Blaine asked.

"Something light would be great" Kurt said, thinking about his clothes he couldn't wear anymore. "A salad with chicken for example."

"Alright" Blaine nodded, grabbing Kurt's hand. He knew a place that would be good for them.

~ o ~

The night couldn't have gone better. It was perfect. Blaine had brought him to that little Italian restaurant Kurt loved so much, they had ordered wine and now they were waiting for their food to arrive. Blaine clearly wanted to make this evening unforgettable for them and Kurt tried to enjoy every single moment. The only problem was the dizziness that kept bothering him during the night. He didn't really drink from his wine because it tasted weird and made him feel nauseous, so Kurt mostly just drank his water and tried to smile as he listened to Blaine's stories. He had been waiting for this night for so long, he wouldn't let some sickness ruin it.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked after a while.

"Yeah, of course" Kurt answered. It wasn't the first time Blaine asked this question and every time, Kurt tried to seem fine, although he felt like he could fall asleep in any second.

"You aren't" Blaine said quietly.

"Hey, don't be so worried. I'm fine, really" Kurt smiled weakly.

"I'm seriously worried about you" Blaine said.

"Blaine, we talked about this several times. I'm getting better every day, it will go away soon, so stop worrying" Kurt said. "We're finally together, I want to enjoy the moment."

"You're right" Blaine smiled. "With my tour coming up, we won't have too much time for ourselves."

"What tour?" Kurt frowned.

"This year's world tour?" Blaine asked slowly and smiled when Kurt shook his head in confusion. "I told you about it."

"I must have forgotten" Kurt muttered.

"We still have a few weeks before I leave" Blaine said. "And I would like to spend more time with you as long as I can. I'm not sure when I will be back."

"You won't have concerts every day, right?" Kurt asked.

"Right but I will travel a lot" Blaine said. "I won't be back for a few months."

"Months?" Kurt gasped.

"We talked about it" Blaine said gently.

"Where was I when we had this conversation?" Kurt muttered.

"In my bed, mostly" Blaine said, squeezing his hand. "I promise I will try to come home when I have a few days off. I need you."

"With hundreds of fan girls and boys around you? I don't think so" Kurt said.

"Don't be jealous" Blaine smiled. "I'm all yours."

He moved his chair closer to Kurt's, put his arms around the boy and kissed him gently.

"I trust you" Kurt said when he pulled away.

"I hope you do" Blaine smiled.

Their food arrived soon and Blaine pulled his chair back, so they could eat. Kurt didn't really touch his food, though. It looked delicious but something didn't seem right with it. He felt sick when he saw the vegetables on his plate and when he tried to eat from his meat, it just got worse. He was sure that the food was alright, he had eaten here several times and it had been always great. Blaine seemed to enjoy his own meal, too, and Kurt didn't want him to worry about him unnecessarily, so he forced himself to smile and put some vegetables into his mouth.

He couldn't even swallow before he felt sick again and jumped up, pressing his hand to his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just shook his head and disappeared in the bathroom.

"Kurt?"

Blaine followed him closely, watching as his boyfriend disappeared in the closest stall and from the noises it was obvious that Kurt was sick again.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

Kurt didn't reply when he came back a few minutes later, he could barely stand on his feet. He was pale and breathing heavily, Blaine jumped to him instantly to put an arm around him.

"You have to see a doctor" Blaine said.

"No, Blaine, I'm..."

"Don't tell me that you're fine" Blaine said. "I'm not stupid. You need a doctor, immediately."

"But what about our date?" Kurt asked weakly. The world was spinning around him and he felt worse with every passed second. A few white and black points appeared in front of his eyes and he closed his eyes before he could get sick again.

"Your health's more important" Blaine replied. "Come on."

Kurt nodded weakly and with Blaine's help, he walked to the basin to wash out his mouth. As he leaned down, things just went worse. He felt like he couldn't breath, he was sweating and he was cold at the same time and he could barely see from the stars in front of his eyes. His body was shaking and he grabbed the edge of the basin for support but his fingers slipped from the cold porcelain and he fell forward.

"Kurt!"

He heard Blaine's desperate voice and felt his strong arms sneak around him from behind but in the next second, everything went black.

~ o ~

Kurt groaned as he tried to move to his side, the bed too uncomfortable under him. It wasn't his own and he didn't remember Blaine's bed being so hard either. He slowly opened his tired eyes, looking around in confusion. Yeah, it was certainly not a place he knew. He was in a small room with white walls and no decoration, the lights too bright and the only furniture beside the bed he was lying in was a small nightstand and two chairs. He smiled when he noticed Blaine sitting in one of the chairs, staring at the wall in front of him.

"Hey" Kurt whispered, reaching out towards Blaine.

The boy was so lost in thoughts that the touch caught him by surprise and almost fell forward as he jumped up.

"You're awake" he said.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked.

"In the hospital" Blaine explained. "You fainted in the restaurant. God, Kurt, I was so scared. Don't do this to me again."

"I'm sorry" Kurt said. "It's just the..."

"The doctor ran a few tests" Blaine said quietly. "I don't know the results, they didn't tell me anything because I'm not family."

"We will ask them" Kurt said weakly.

"I called Rachel and Santana" Blaine continued. "They should be here soon."

"Thank you, Blaine" Kurt smiled.

"I should... call a nurse or something" Blaine said and before Kurt could stop him, he walked to the door.

A few minutes later, he came back with an Asian man who smiled at Kurt as he stepped forward.

"Hello, Kurt" the man greeted him. "I'm Doctor Wu, I examined you when they took you in."

"Do you know what is wrong with me?" Kurt asked.

"I have to ask you a few questions first" Doctor Wu said. "Since when do you feel sick?"

"About two weeks" Kurt said uncertainly, looking at Blaine for confirmation.

"Almost two weeks" Blaine nodded.

"Your friend told me that you often throw up and feel dizzy. Is that all?" Doctor Wu asked.

"No" Kurt answered. "I'm always tired and feel nauseous from almost every smell. All I can eat is egg and yoghurt."

"Okay" Doctor Wu nodded.

"Is it something bad?" Kurt asked, fearing the worst. Suddenly, the memories of his mother's cancer ran through his mind and he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the diagnose.

"I have to make an ultrasound to be sure" the doctor said. "Pull up your shirt, please."

It was the first time Kurt noticed the machine beside his bed. He pulled up his shirt and took a deep breath, clinging into Blaine's hand as the doctor moved the probe up and down his stomach.

"Interesting" Doctor Wu said.

"Is it?" Kurt asked desperately. "Please, tell me I'm not dying."

"On the contrary actually" Doctor Wu smiled. "You're perfectly fine. The cause of your symptoms is this little one."

Kurt lifted his head to look at the screen. He didn't really understand a thing from what he was looking at. There was a black patch with something white in it but he had no idea what it was.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the screen.

"That is an embryo" Doctor Wu said simply. "From its size, I would say that you're at the end of your 7th week."

"7th week of what?" Kurt asked. Maybe it was because he still didn't feel well but he had no idea what the doctor was talking about.

"You're pregnant" Blaine muttered, his eyes glued at the screen.

Kurt looked at him at first, opening and closing his mouth without knowing what to say. Then he turned back to the doctor and said the first thing that came into his mind.

"That's impossible."

"Have you been sexually active?" Doctor Wu asked.

"Well, yeah..."

"Then it's possible" the doctor said.

"No, it's not" Blaine said, looking at Kurt in confusion. "We didn't do anything seven weeks ago, so unless there was somebody else..."

"There was nobody else" Kurt said, somewhat hurt. How could Blaine think that he was with somebody else?

"See?" Blaine asked, relieved. "Kurt can't be pregnant."

"For starters, we don't count pregnancy weeks like this" Doctor Wu said slowly. "Normally, a woman gets pregnant two weeks after the beginning of her last period..."

"I don't want to hear it" Kurt grimanced.

"You should" Doctor Wu said. "So, women usually get pregnant two weeks after that, when they have ovulation. So when the act happens, they're already two weeks pregnant. It isn't much different with carriers, which means you two must have been together about five weeks ago."

"Five weeks?" Blaine gulped nervously.

"Four weeks and five days if I'm correct" Doctor Wu nodded.

Kurt kept his eyes on the screen, unable to look into Blaine's eyes. This whole thing felt like a nightmare and he was afraid of what would happen if he looked at Blaine.

"Wait a minute" he said after a while. "You have to be wrong. I made pregnancy tests and they were both negative."

"Although those tests are mostly correct..."

"You made pregnancy tests? Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine asked.

"...sometimes the result's false..."

"It was Santana's idea and I thought it was stupid, okay?" Kurt said. "I didn't know that I could get pregnant."

"You should have told me" Blaine said.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt shouted in frustration. He knew that it was hard for Blaine but it wasn't easier for him either.

"I will leave you two alone" Doctor Wu said hastily and left the room.

Blaine jumped up and kicked the leg of the chair, sending it flying back to the wall. Kurt winced and looked away, afraid that Blaine would turn his anger on him.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said, taking deep breaths. "It's just... Kurt, what are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know" Kurt answered brokenly. He just started to realise that it was true. He was carrying a baby, Blaine's baby. About seven months later, they would become parents of a real human being. It couldn't be happening.

"I'm pregnant" Kurt said, trying to get used to the fact.

"I know" Blaine said.

"I'm pregnant" Kurt said again.

"I get it, okay?" Blaine said, trying to stay calm for both of their sake. "How could we be so stupid?"

"We were careless" Kurt agreed. "But... it will be fine, right? We can do it."

"I don't know" Blaine said hesitantly. "It's a baby, Kurt! A huge responsibility."

"Do you think I should get an abortion?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Is that what you want?" Blaine asked, the thought making him sad for some reason.

"I don't know what I want" Kurt replied.

Blaine sighed sadly as he looked at the pale boy on the bed. Even if he felt bad right now, Kurt must have felt a lot worse. He was the one who had to go through the hardest part, no matter what their decision would be in the end. Blaine took a deep breath and sat down beside Kurt, taking his hand.

"I know it's hard" he started. "But we will go through it, okay? Together."

Kurt looked up, blinking back his tears.

"I will always be here for you" Blaine promised, although he had no idea what he had gotten into.

"I love you" Kurt said, unable to hold back his tears any longer.

"I love you too" Blaine said gently. "I will always be here for you."


	8. Author's note

Hi Everyone!

No, this is not a new chapter, just a short note because I don't want to keep you in the dark for weeks.

A few days ago, I was hit by a car and although it's nothing life-threatening, I've gotten some nasty injuries. Since my current condition doesn't allow me to continue working on my stories, I have to take a few weeks off.

I know that you're waiting for the new chapters and I promise I will be back soon, but right now I have to focus on recovering and get back to normal.

Thank you for your understanding.

Awela


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone!**

 **It's been a month but I'm finally back! I finished every chapter in progress which means new chapters for all of my stories today, and then I will get back to my usual posting schedule.**

 **I would like to thank you all for your patience and kind words, you have no idea how much you helped me. You're mazing, guys!**

Kurt groaned in frustration, turning to his back. He was back home and he was supposed to rest but he couldn't get himself to sleep. So many things had happened in the past few days, his head was still spinning. He was pregnant. He was young, just a student, and pregnant with the baby of a man he barely knew and had a secret relationship with. He didn't know if it was good or bad. Blaine seemed to be happy for the baby, after the first scare he started planning their life together and already found a few names for the baby. Kurt on the other hand... He was still confused and had no idea what he wanted.

To be honest, he felt a little under pressure. Although Blaine let him make the final decision about the baby, he was clearly excited to have a baby and Kurt knew that he couldn't hurt him. It wasn't like he wanted to kill the baby, it would be so wrong and he knew that he couldn't do that, but raising it... It was a completely different question. As he imagined themselves as parents, he became completely terrified. He had never really liked kids and didn't think he would be good with one on his own. It was a huge responsibility. It would mean that he had to give up his future plans, school and everything that didn't include diapers and dirty clothes for a while.

Blaine didn't understand it. He only saw the bright side of parenthood where they would have a cute little baby girl or boy who smiled a lot and made them happy. But what if their kid would be horrible? Would Blaine stay with him or leave him once he got bored of the sleepless nights? He wouldn't be the one left alone with a baby, without a chance to start a new life. Kurt had to take that risk alone and he wasn't sure he was ready for that.

He sighed again and turned back to his side. He didn't notice but he had put a hand on his flat stomach at some point and he was smiling like an idiot. It was surely because of the pregnancy hormones and it happened way too often to his taste. One minute he was thinking about the dark future and in the next he forgot everything and thought that life was beautiful. Damn, he had to talk to someone who saw the situation rationally because he and Blaine couldn't think straight.

~ o ~

Blaine felt like he was in heaven. After freaking out in the hospital, he had helped Kurt get home and then he had returned home. That had been the first time he could sit down and think about their future. It had been scary at first but as he thought about it... He had always wanted to be a dad. His relationship with his parents had never been the best but it didn't mean he wanted to live his life without his own family. He was young, that was sure but it didn't mean he wasn't ready for this. The more he thought about it, the more certain he became that he wanted this. Although he had told Kurt that he would let him make the final decision about their baby, he secretly hoped that Kurt wanted to keep it, too.

It wasn't like they couldn't give the baby everything. Blaine was a wealthy man, earning a whole fortune every single year, and if he was lucky it would only get better with time. He would be able to take care of Kurt and their child. Kurt could stay home with the baby – their new home because they certainly needed a house where everybody had enough space –, take care of the household and wait for Blaine to go home at the end of the day. It was the family model Blaine had seen in his childhood and he couldn't imagine another way. His mother had stayed home, she had always been rested and happy and it had made his father happy. That was how things should be, right?

"Wow, somebody's happy" Sebastian commented, noticing the silly smile on Blaine's face.

"It's a beautiful day" Blaine replied.

It certainly was. He had practiced his new songs all day, now he had coffee with Sebastian and he was going to spend the night with Kurt. Yeah, definitely a beautiful day. He just had to figure out what to buy for Kurt. He wanted to surprise him but he had bought so many flowers for him lately, he had to come up with something new.

"So I guess you and Kurt get along well" Sebastian said.

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone" Blaine said. He and Kurt had agreed to keep it secret for a little while but hey, Sebastian was his friend – or something like that – and friends shared their happiness with each other, right?

"My lips are sealed" Sebastian said.

Blaine looked around, making sure nobody was watching them, and leaned closer.

"Kurt's pregnant" he whispered.

"What?" Sebastian asked, almost spilling his coffee over his shirt in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a dad" Blaine smiled.

"And you're happy for that?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I am!" Blaine said, punching his friend's shoulder lightly. "I always wanted a family and now I'm gonna have it. With Kurt, the man I love. It's perfect."

"You mean with the _boy_ you've only known for a few months and you try to hide from everybody?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. "And now you're gonna have a little human added to the mix who always cries and never let you sleep. If it makes you happy, then congratulations!"

"Thanks, Sebastian" Blaine rolled his eyes. Why couldn't Sebastian be happy for him?

"Look, I don't want to shatter your dreams about your perfect little family but this isn't as simple as you imagine it" Sebastian said seriously. "I care about you, Blaine, and it's my job as your friend to make you see the down side of the story. Raising a child isn't that beautiful."

"Yeah, you know because you already have... Oh, wait. You don't have a child either. How are you supposed to know what it is like?" Blaine asked.

"Hey, calm down" Sebastian laughed. "God, are you sure you aren't the pregnant one because you're a little too moody for my taste."

"You don't seem too surprised that Kurt could get pregnant" Blaine said, frowning.

"He's a carrier" Sebastian shrugged. "It happens sometimes although it's very rare. Most men don't know they have the gene."

"How do you know about that?" Blaine asked.

"Biology class" Sebastian explained.

"I don't remember that we talked about it" Blaine said.

"Because you never payed attention?" Sebastian smiled.

"I did. Sometimes" Blaine said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Sebastian asked, getting back to their original topic.

"Buy a house and get the nursery ready" Blaine shrugged. "Why? Should I do something else?"

"Well, yeah" Sebastian nodded slowly. "Make an announcement for example. Now that your relationship with Kurt turned so serious, you can't keep him in the shadows any longer."

"You're right" Baine sighed. "I always forget about that, but can you blame me? This is like a dream."

"Oh, not again" Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes. "If you continue gushing over your perfect little family, I might throw up."

"Fine" Blaine sighed. "You're ruining my mood."

"I'm not really a fan of babies" Sebastian reminded him.

"They're so adorable" Blaine said dreamily. "I saw some beautiful little clothes the other day. What do you think, will Kurt be happy if I buy a few for the baby? Because I can't wait to start shopping."

"Oh my..." Sebastian muttered, sighing heavily. Blaine had gone completely crazy.

~ o ~

Kurt didn't know who his best option would be. Okay, he knew the perfect person who would give him the advice he needed but he wasn't ready to tell him. His father didn't even know about his relationship with Blaine and he certainly wouldn't be too happy to get to know him _and_ learn about the pregnancy news at the same time. It wouldn't be good for his heart and Kurt didn't want to cause him another heart attack. No, he had to talk to somebody else who was brutally honest and wouln't lie to him.

"Santana, do you have a second for me?" he asked when his roommate got home from work, luckily alone. He had to tell Rachel everything, too, but first he wanted to talk to Santana.

"Let's say I have" Santana sighed. "Although if you need a shoulder to cry on because of your break up, I think Berry would be a better option."

"We didn't break up" Kurt frowned.

"Really?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen lover boy for days and you're awfully quiet lately."

"It's not... Look, it's something else" Kurt said impatiently. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"You're pregnant" Santana stated.

"How do you know that?" Kurt gasped.

"Psychic Mexican third eye, do you remember?" Santana asked, pointing at her forehead. "You should have believed me."

"Okay, you were right" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I-I don't know what to do. I need your help."

"I won't tell you what to do with your baby. It's your decision to make, yours and Blaine's" Santana said.

"I know" Kurt said. "But I really need your advice. I tried to talk about it with Blaine but he's so happy for the baby."

"And you?" Santana asked.

"I'm not sure" Kurt admitted. "Sometimes I can't wait to meet the baby, but sometimes I freak out. A child is a huge responsibility."

"That's true" Santana nodded.

"You're not helping" Kurt groaned.

"So how did you find out anyway?" Santana asked.

"Blaine brought me to the hospital. According to the doctor, I'm 7 weeks along" Kurt answered.

"And you freaked out, don't know what to do and the other daddy's excitement is confusing you" Santana sighed.

"I can't kill the baby, that's for sure. I couldn't do that" Kurt said quietly. "So we will keep it, until the end of the pregnancy at least."

"But Blaine doesn't want the adoption" Santana said.

"He said that he would let me make the final decision" Kurt said. "But... He's so excited! He can't stop talking about baby clothes and supplies. He's even planned out what our baby would study, this is insane! I'm not sure we're ready."

"You should really talk to him" Santana said.

"I can't" Kurt said desperately. "He wouldn't understand. In his mind, parenthood is full of fun and he doesn't see the dark side of having a baby."

"Dirty diapers?" Santana smiled.

"Not just that" Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's not the one who has to get through the pregnancy. He doesn't have to give birth to a human being and he isn't the one who has to give up his career for a family that might not even work!"

"Oh, I see" Santana muttered in understanding. "You're afraid that he would leave you and your baby."

"I love him" Kurt said honestly. "But we're just kids. We know nothing about life and we might change with time. What if he doesn't love me anymore? He can move on easily, he has a career, a lot of money. But if I give up everything for us and it doesn't work..."

"Hard decision" Santana agreed. "But I can only say it again: you know this guy and you have to decide if he's worth it. You also have to think about adoption. Not everyone's able to give up on their children. It might seem like the easy way but are you sure you would be able to give the child you carried inside you for months some strangers?"

"Okay, I'm just more confused than before" Kurt muttered.

"Look, I have my opinion about Blaine but it doesn't matter now. I can't give you an advice either because I might see the situation differently. It's your life and only you can decide what you want to do with it" Santana said seriously.

"What if I can't?" Kurt whispered.

"It would suck" Santana shrugged.

Kurt sighed, burying his face into his hands. Why was it him who had to go through this?

~ o ~

After his meeting with Sebastian, Blaine had ended up in a baby store and had bought almost a dozen cute outfits. He had a feeling that the baby was a boy because Kurt mostly craved food Blaine liked and Blaine was a boy, so... He only wanted one or two clothes, just to have something he could keep by himself when he couldn't be with his family, especially during his tour when he had to be apart from Kurt for months, but he couldn't decide which one to buy, so he had bought everything he had liked. And he had found a beautiful shirt for Kurt as well. It was made for women but the boy could wear it, too, and he would be so hot in it. Blaine couldn't wait to see Kurt wear that shirt. In the end of his short shopping tour, he had bought some eggs and chocolate to make Kurt and their baby happy.

He put down his shopping bags and knocked on the door, waiting for Kurt to open it. This time he was dressed in his usual clothes and didn't bother to hide his curls. He knew that someone could recognize him but who cared? He was going to tell everyone anyway. He had to share the amazing news with everyone.

"Hey" Kurt greeted him as he opened the door. Blaine frowned when he saw how pale he was.

"Morning sickness?" Blaine asked.

"All day sickness" Kurt sighed.

"The doctor said that it would go away after the first trimester" Blaine said as he stepped inside.

"I hope so. I'm so tired of spending my whole day in the bathroom" Kurt said. "I had to skip my classes again because I couldn't leave the apartment."

"I'm sure your teachers will understand" Blaine said.

"I don't think so" Kurt sighed. He knew for sure that some of his teachers would do anything to kick him out once they got to know about his condition. A pregnant boy in that school? Unacceptable.

"Is there a problem?" Blaine asked in concern. "Has anyone... said something?"

"Nobody knows" Kurt replied. "I want to keep it secret as long as I can."

"Kurt, you can't dance or train while you're pregnant. It's dangerous for you and the baby" Blaine said.

"I will be fine" Kurt said in frustration. He so hated when people wanted to tell him what to do. He walked to the couch and sat down, taking a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Blaine, stop" Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you" Blaine smiled. "I almost forgot. I bought you a few things."

"Oh?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Look!" Blaine said, getting the first outfit out of the shopping bag.

"This is... for babies" Kurt said slowly.

"Yeah. Isn't it cute?" Blaine asked.

Kurt opened his mouth but closed it right back, unable to decide what to say.

"Say something" Blaine said.

"I... Blaine..."

"I know I said that I wouldn't push you and it's not my intention..."

"Well, it looks perfectly like it is" Kurt said angrily, if it was from the pregnancy hormones or something else, he wasn't sure.

"Kurt, please, don't be angry" Blaine said slowly. It was just because of the pregnancy hormones, right? Kurt was happy or he would have been without the hormones affecting his mood. He had to be patient with him.

"Blaine, this is insane" Kurt reasoned. "We aren't even sure that we want the baby and you've already bought up a whole baby store!"

"I want the baby" Blaine said.

"No, you want a dream! You want a kid like in the commercials, a happy little boy or girl who sleeps through the night and never cries! Well, that's not how kids work" Kurt shouted.

"Don't you think I know that?" Blaine shouted back, losing his patience. Why was everybody treating him like a child? He was an adult man! "Yes, it will be hard, especially at the beginning, but we can do this."

"I'm not sure we can" Kurt said desperately.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to calm down, his frustration wasn't good for Kurt or the baby. Patience.

"Kurt, I know we're young and it's not how we planned this, but we both agree that the baby has to stay. I won't lie, I want it, just like I want you" Blaine said quietly.

"I'm so scared" Kurt cried. "I want the baby, too, but I'm scared of the future. I don't want to give up my dreams. I know it's selfish but I can't do it. I've been working so hard, I can't throw everything away because we were stupid one time."

"Kurt, look at me" Blaine said, forcing Kurt to look at him. "It's not as bad as it seems. So many people do it, I'm sure we can, too. We have about 7 months to figure out how parenthood works. Besides, I have a lot of money. We can have a babysitter when none of us will be able to be with the baby."

"I don't want somebody else babysit our baby" Kurt muttered.

"See? You want it, too" Blaine smiled.

"Maybe a little" Kurt admitted. Yeah, his paternal feelings were back again thanks to the pregnancy hormones.

"I'm scared, too" Blaine said after a while. "But I'm also excited. I always wanted kids and now I'm gonna have one."

"Just so you know, you will wake up to feed the baby and change diaper in the middle of the night, because I won't" Kurt smiled.

"Deal" Blaine beamed and leaned in to kiss Kurt. "When I will be at home, of course."

"Of course" Kurt sighed.

"We need that babysitter" Blaine nodded, knowing that he couldn't leave Kurt with the baby for weeks. It wouldn't be right. "And I will take care of everything soon but first we have another thing to do."

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna make an announcement" Blaine said. "To let everyone know about our relationship and once it's settled, we will share the pregnancy news."

"Can't we make it all at once?" Kurt asked. Stepping out in public with Blaine seemed so scary. He wasn't that stupid to believe that it would go smoothly.

"I will ask Tina about it, she knows it better" Blaine answered. "I want to do it as soon as possible. I don't want to hide you any longer."

Kurt tried to smile but he failed. They had talked about it so many times but now that there was a baby involved, it changed everything. People would think that he was a freak, he would get hateful comments, and he didn't know how he would take it. He was strong, he had been bullied earlier and he had survived everything, but maybe it wasn't enough to be prepared for the future.

"I won't let anyone get to you or our baby" Blaine said, knowing why Kurt was so quiet. "I will keep you safe."

Kurt let himself being convinced, at least for one night. He closed his eyes and allowed Blaine to pull him into his embrace and sing a song for him.

"Is it new?" Kurt asked after a while, not recognizing the tune.

"Yeah, I wrote it today. Do you think the baby likes it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had to get used to Blaine's overenthusiastic behavior if they wanted to survive this pregnancy.


	10. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

Blaine was late from his meeting with Tina, he knew that he was but he didn't care. He had found an amazing realtor who seemed to understand what exactly Blaine needed and had already found a few houses that would be perfect for Blaine, Kurt and their baby. She had showed him two houses earlier that day and Blaine had loved both of them but they had agreed to make the final decision later because Blaine wanted Kurt to see them, too, so they could decide together which house to choose. It would be their home after all, it was important that Kurt loved the place, too.

As he stepped into the office, smiling and humming happily, he found a rather angry looking Tina sitting behind her desk.

"You're late" Tina said.

"I know" Blaine said as he sat down. "I had to take care of something."

"I hope it was important" Tina said.

"It was" Blaine nodded excitedly.

"Why are you so happy?" Tina asked slowly.

"I have great news" Blaine answered. "Kurt's pregnant!"

"What?" Tina shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a dad" Blaine said, not noticing the anger in his manager's eyes. "And we need a new place, we can't raise the baby in my apartment, so I had a meeting with the realtor..."

"Blaine, stop" Tina cut in. "Are you sure he's pregnant and he isn't just fooling you?"

"Of course he is pregnant. I was with him when he found out" Blaine said. Tina didn't seem too happy. But why?

"Oh, God" Tina muttered, rubbing her eyes. "This is horrible."

"Horrible? Why do you say that?" Blaine gasped.

"Blaine, nobody knows about your... preference or your relationship with Kurt. What do you think would happen if somebody finds out?" Tina asked.

"Well, we will see soon" Blaine shrugged. "That's why I wanted to meet you. You have to arrange a press conference, so we can announce our relationship and the baby news."

"Are you out of your mind?" Tina asked. "Blaine, it would ruin your career! No, I can't let you do this."

"People who like me for my music won't care" Blaine replied. "I know there are assholes who're just waiting for the chance to spread their disgusting comments about me, but I'm prepared. I won't lie about my family because some ignorants can't accept us the way we are."

"Blaine, listen to me" Tina said. "It's not just about a few people. Most of your fans would probably take your coming out well but that you knocked up another man? That's a completely different case."

"That's the truth" Blaine said firmly. "I don't care if I lose a few fans. I have thousands of them and I'm sure they will be happy for us."

"And you want to do this right before your tour?" Tina asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "As soon as possible. I'm done with hiding in the shadows. I want to be able to have dinner or go shopping with my boyfriend without being afraid that somebody could see us. Kurt deserves better. We all do."

"In that case, a press release would be your best option. I don't think Kurt needs the stress of a conference in this state" Tina said.

"That would be amazing!" Blaine said happily and stood up to hug his manager. "Thank you, Tina. You're the best!"

"I know" Tina said. "Everything for you, Blaine."

After a short discussion about his concerts, Blaine left. Tina waited until he disappeared behind the elevator's door and then finally let her emotions break out. She stood up, grabbed the first thing from her desk that was a photo of herself and Blaine and threw it against the wall, screaming as the picture frame hit the wall and the glass shattered. How could things go this horrible way? Blaine was supposed to have some fun with that boy and then get over him. He was supposed to realise that being gay wasn't what he wanted and find his way back to _her_. Blaine shouldn't have fallen in love with a nameless boy and especially shouldn't have gotten him pregnant.

Tina sat back down, fighting back her tears. She had been in love with Blaine since she had started working for him and the boy didn't even know how she felt. He didn't care. Tina had been fine with it because she had known that Blaine would want her sooner or later. But now she was running out of time. If she let him be happy with that boy, she would lose him for forever. She had to do something to stop this.

A huge smile spread across her face as she dialed the familiar number. If Blaine wanted a press release, he would get it. But it wasn't the only thing he would get from his manager.

~ o ~

Kurt was sitting in front of the TV, watching his favourite TV show and eating eggs. The baby really liked eggs, that was the only thing he could eat for breakfast without being afraid of morning sickness. He felt slightly better and decided to go to school. He didn't have classes before 10, so he finally had the chance to get inside in time. He had missed so many classes already, he was afraid of getting kicked out. Blaine didn't like the idea, of course, he thought that the dance classes weren't good for Kurt in his corrent condition but the boy felt a lot more energetic today and thought that it would be good for him.

After finishing his breakfast, Kurt got ready for school. He had to be quick because Rachel was waiting for him who – after learning the pregnancy news two days earlier – didn't let him out of her sight when Blaine wasn't there to watch Kurt. She was just as excited as the other father and made sure Kurt took care of himself and the baby.

"Coming" Kurt sighed when Rachel knocked on his door. His stomach already seemed bigger, perhaps because of the food because it surely couldn't be the baby in the first trimester. He just hoped that he wouldn't get fat during his pregnancy because he so didn't want to spend the first months after the baby's birth with training. If he could trust Blaine and he trusted him, of course, they would have the first month just for themselves, all the three of them. Blaine had promised him to stay at home for a while and help him with the baby, and Kurt wanted to spend that whole time with his family.

Blaine helped him so much to accept the news. He was always so kind and gentle, he often told Kurt how amazing he looked, how much he loved him and how great it would be when they finally become a family. Kurt had forgotten all of his concerns thanks to his boyfriend and now he was excited to have a baby with Blaine, too.

"Come on, Kurt, it's just school, not the Tony Awards" Rachel said impatiently.

"I know, I know" Kurt sighed as he stepped out of his room. "But most of my clothes don't fit anymore. I guess it's time to buy new ones."

"I'm sure your boyfriend would be more than willing to pay for that" Rachel said.

"I can't do that, Rachel" Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not with him because of his money. I can afford a few new clothes, especially when I go back to work."

"You want to work? Like this?" Rachel asked, pointing at Kurt's stomach.

"I'm pregnant, Rachel, not sick" Kurt said and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I don't want to be late."

They arrived at school just in time for their class with Cassie July. Kurt was afraid that she would say something because he had missed two of her classes already and he got a hateful look from her as he stepped inside but that was all Cassie planned for him for that day. She didn't even look at him anymore, luckily, so Kurt could focus on the new dance moves.

At least for a while.

They were in the middle of the new choreography when Kurt noticed the strange looks his classmates gave him. They were all staring at him when they thought Kurt didn't see it and the boy almost ran out of the classroom when he realised that they were all staring at his abdomen. They knew. Kurt didn't know how but they knew about his pregnancy.

Things just got worse when they walked out of the room and into the crowd of students on the corridor. Kurt could only take a step forward when he was roughly pushed against the wall.

"Watch out!" Kurt muttered.

"Look, the little gold digger is angry" the boy smiled.

"What did you call me?" Kurt gasped.

"You're disgusting" a girl hissed. "How could you do this to poor Blaine?"

Now Kurt didn't understand a thing. He knew that Blaine talked to Tina about the announcement but he thought that it wouldn't be out until the next day. And he certainly didn't expect so much hatred because he was dating the man.

"I hope your baby dies" another girl said.

"Enough!" Rachel shouted into her face. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I know."

They turned around to find Santana running towards them.

"You have to see this" she said, pushing her phone into Kurt's hand.

Kurt almost threw up when he saw the title of the article on Santana's phone. It was about him. Not the announcement he expected but a whole article just about _him_ , or better say, lies about him. The only thing in the article that seemed true was his pregnancy but it showed him as a monster who took advantage on Blaine and now wanted to destroy his life.

"It isn't happening" he said, breathing heavily. "Please, tell me it's just a nightmare."

"You have to talk to Blaine. Immediately" Santana said.

Kurt shook his head as he looked around. It seemed like everyone was looking at him and the walls were closing in around him. He felt like he was back in high school were he didn't know where the next attack would come from. He was scared and vulnerable and the whole world was against him. He had to get out of here.

"I-I have to go" he said and turned around, running towards the nearest exit, barely aware of his friends calling after him.

He was shaking and crying as he made his way back to their apartment. He knew that he had to talk to Blaine but he wanted to get into safety first. He didn't know how things could get this bad. It was supposed to be an innocent article about their relationship, without too much explanation, so they could be together without fear. How could someone come up with those horrible things? Why? Kurt wasn't perfect but he wasn't a horrible person either. And he loved Blaine. Not for his money, he loved the man himself.

He almost reached his home when he noticed the crowd in front of the building. Dozens of reporters gathered in front of the house with cameras and microphones and they were all waiting for something. God, Kurt knew. They were waiting for him to arrive. They knew where he lived.

He pressed his hand to his lips to suppress a sob and took a few steps backwards. He wasn't ready for this. He wanted to go home but there was no chance that he could get through all of those people. He had nowhere to go. He was trapped in the middle of the street and didn't know what to do.

He had to hide.

Kurt turned around and started running again, away from his home and all those people. He needed a quiet place where noone could find him and he could cry his heart out because that was exactly what he needed right now. Things had gone so terribly wrong, he had to get away from this craziness and let his tears wash away his fear.

~ o ~

Blaine was sure that he would have a heart attack if he couldn't get in touch with Kurt soon. He had been woken up in the morning to a call from Sebastian and in the second he had heard his friend's voice, he had known that something was wrong. Sebastian had sent him the article, something that had caught Blaine completely by surprise. It wasn't what he expected. It wasn't the announcement but a horrible writing full of lies about Kurt. Not a single word was true from that thing, Blaine knew. He knew the real Kurt and he wasn't like that.

He needed almost twenty seconds and a coffee to realise that it wasn't him who was in trouble this time. It was Kurt. Kurt, who was pregnant and alone and completely unprepared. Blaine knew how people reacted on news like this and it was everything but pretty. He was used to that kind of comments but Kurt certainly wasn't. He had to find him.

Blaine started his search with a text, not knowing if Kurt was home. That would have been the best option where he was safe and maybe didn't even hear about that article. After waiting about five minutes, Blaine tried to call Kurt. He was so nervous, he couldn't wait any longer. But Kurt didn't pick up his phone, so Blaine tried again. And again. And again.

"Come on, Kurt, pick up that damn phone" Blaine said, pacing nervously.

There was a knock on his door and he ran there to open it quickly.

"Kurt?"

No, it wasn't Kurt. It was Sebastian.

"I guess you read it" Sebastian said without greeting him and stepped inside.

"It's horrible. How could somebody do that?" Blaine asked, shaking his head.

"What does he think about it?" Sebastian asked.

"I tried to call him but he doesn't answer my calls or text messages" Blaine said, nearly panicking. "What should I do?"

"Do you know where he lives?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I do. He's my boyfriend" Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Then go and talk to him" Sebastian said. "Oh, and don't forget to tell him that this is not your fault."

"How could it be my fault?" Blaine asked.

"Well, somebody informed that reporter" Sebastian shrugged.

"Somebody who wanted to hurt Kurt" Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Let's find your boy" Sebastian said and dragged Blaine out of his apartment. He, as a man who loved scandals, had had so many similar cases but he loved spotlight. He was pretty sure that Kurt didn't like it that much.

It wasn't hard to find out where Kurt lived. The whole street was full of reporters, waiting for someone to arrive. Blaine wasn't sure if it was him or Kurt but he hoped that Kurt was upstairs, in the safety of his apartment. He took a deep breath and started walking towards the house, determined to get through the wall of reporters one way or another.

He wasn't surprised when a few of them pointed him out and soon he was surrounded by the crowd but he tried to get through them, Sebastian following him closely.

"Blaine, would you answer a few questions?" one man asked.

"No" Blaine said simply, pushing himself through the wall of people.

"Is it true that you're gay?"

"How did you get a man pregnant?"

"Did Kurt steal your sperms?"

"Does he know about your relationship with Sebastian?"

"Alright, guys, back off" Sebastian said calmly when he saw that Blaine was close to losing his head.

"Is Kurt even a man?" the reporter in front of Blaine asked, pushing his microphone into his face.

"Get the fuck out of my way" Blaine said angrily, fighting off the urge to punch someone.

He was almost there. Just a few more steps... But then he was grabbed from behind and pulled back. That was the moment when Blaine lost his patience and raised his arm, ready to beat up anyone who tried to stop him. The man who held his arm took a step back hastily, watching him with wide eyes.

"He's crazy."

"He must be on drugs."

"Have you ever heard of privacy?" Blaine shouted.

"Ask me, guys. I can tell you everything you want to know" Sebastian said, trying to buy Blaine time.

As he expected, everyone turned to him, attacking him with questions.

"Go" he whispered to Blaine.

The man nodded quickly and disappeared behind the door before somebody could stop him. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, not stopping until he reached the door of Kurt's apartment.

"Kurt, it's me!" he shouted. "Open the door!"

He kept shouting and knocking for a while but it soon became obvious that Kurt wasn't in there. It wasn't good. If Kurt wasn't here, he could be anywhere. And Blaine still didn't know anything about him since Kurt didn't answer his calls. He tried again anyway, hoping that sooner or later he would be able to get in touch with Kurt.

It would have been simpler if he could just call Kurt's friends but unfortunately, he didn't know their phone numbers. He had never needed them before and had never thought that he would. And he didn't know too much about Kurt's roommates, so he had no idea where to search for them.

He sighed and fell to his knees in front of the door. He was completely helpless. All he could do was wait here and hope that Kurt would be back soon.

~ o ~

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana groaned as she pushed a few people out of her way to get to the door.

"Do you think they're here because of Kurt?" Rachel asked in concern.

"I don't care. We have to find him" Santana said.

They needed about five minutes to get inside and when they were finally there, Santana quickly shut the door and locked it from inside. This way only those could get in who had the key to the front door. Kurt could be upstairs, the last thing he needed was these idiots disturbing him in his own home.

As the girls walked upstairs, they found Blaine kneeling in front of their door.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked angrily when she realised who it was.

"I'm searching for Kurt" Blaine explained. "Do you know where he is? I have to find him."

"He isn't here?" Rachel asked in fear.

"No" Blaine said. "And he doesn't answer my calls. I have to find him, he might be in danger."

"Because of you" Santana hissed.

"What?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"We all saw that article" Santana said. "Do you really want to tell me that it's not your fault?"

"You think that I said those horrible things about Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Someone must have come up with it and I'm sure you enjoy the spotlight" Santana said. "Don't you feel ashamed that you're using him?"

"Are you crazy?" Blaine shouted angrily. "I would never do this to him."

"Guys, stop fighting" Rachel said quietly. "Let's go inside, so we can all calm down and find out how to find Kurt."

The others nodded and followed Rachel inside, deciding that it was better to focus on Kurt instead of fighting with each other.

"We were at school" Rachel said when they sat down. "We didn't know about the article until everyone turned against Kurt and said those stupid things about him. Then Santana showed him the article and he ran off."

"We hoped that he would come home but he's obviously somewhere else" Santana sighed.

"Do you have any idea where he could be now?" Blaine asked.

"No" Rachel said. "We could call a few friends and try to reach him again. He can't disappear."

"Good idea" Blaine said and dialed Kurt's number again.

A few minutes later, the front door opened and they all turned to look at the man walking inside.

"Wow, those reporters are crazy" Sebastian said as he shut the door.

"How did you get inside?" Santana asked.

"If Sebastian Smythe wants to get in somewhere, there's nothing that can stop him" Sebastian answered.

"Who?" Rachel frowned.

"Me" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He isn't here?"

"No" Blaine said desperately. "And we don't know where he could be."

"How will we find him?" Sebastian asked.

"I have no idea" Blaine said. He was so scared that something bad happened to Kurt and he wasn't there with him. He had to find out where Kurt could be. He had to make sure that Kurt was safe and then find the person who was responsible for this mess.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Thank you for the amazing reviews! Yeah, Tina is a horrible person and Blaine is too blind to see it. But maybe he will find out what she is doing. Who knows?:)**

It was so cold... He was sitting on a bench in the park, away from everything and everybody where they couldn't hurt him. It was raining, his clothes were wet from the cold water but he couldn't move. He was so scared of going back. What if those people were still there, waiting for him? He couldn't take more from those horrible comments. He didn't want to deal with the hate and anger, not when he didn't deserve it. His only fault was that he had fallen in love with a singer and he was pregnant with his baby. It happened sometimes, he wasn't the only one who had to go through this. But then why hated those people him so much?

Kurt raised his hand to wipe the water from his face. If it was the rain or his tears, he didn't know. He wasn't even sure that he was still crying. His eyes were burning but he wasn't sure that there were any tears left. How long he had been here, shaking and crying? He had no idea.

Somebody called him again. He didn't pulled his phone out of his pocket to see who it was. It must have been Blaine or his friends but he had no strength left to speak to them. What could he say? They would surely ask him about the article but he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to face them and convince them that he wasn't the kind of person the news showed him.

His phone went silent again and Kurt let out a shaky breath. He liked the silence. It meant that he was safe and nobody could hurt him or his baby. He looked down and put his hand onto his flat stomach. Poor baby, he or she would have to face the cruelty of the world way too soon. Another innocent who wasn't responsible for anything, whose only mistake was that their father was famous.

 _Crack!_

Kurt fell silent and unmoving as he quickly looked around. He wasn't alone anymore. Somebody was there in the park with him, somebody who could find him in any second. God, what if it was somebody who wanted to hurt him? He was so stupid that he had come here where he couldn't even call for help if necessary.

"Kurt?"

It was an unfamiliar voice but the man knew his name. Kurt gulped nervously and forced himself to get up, ready to run. It was hard with his still shaky legs but he would do it if he had to. If nothing else, he had to protect his baby.

"Hey, I know that you're there" the man said and now Kurt could see him as he stepped out of the shadows. It was a tall man and Kurt was 100 % sure that he didn't know him.

"Who-who are you?" Kurt asked, his voice small and scared.

"I'm Blaine's friend" the man said and took a few steps forward.

Kurt didn't know him but he was familiar from somewhere.

"Blaine's friend?" Kurt asked but didn't move. It could be a trap.

"Sebastian" the man smiled. "Why didn't you answer your phone? We've been looking for you for hours."

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked brokenly.

"He's searching for you at the places you usually visit" Sebastian answered. "Look, it's really cold out here, we should..."

"Does Blaine know?" Kurt asked.

"About that stupid article? Yes" Sebastian nodded. "And he's really pissed off if that's what you want to know. Come on, I will bring you home."

"No!" Kurt said desperately and took a few steps back. "I-I can't go home. Those people... They..."

"Hey, calm down" Sebastian said gently. "We will take care of them, okay? But first we need to bring you somewhere safe. You can't stay out here, it's not good for you or the baby."

Kurt put a hand on his stomach again. Sebastian was right. He had to keep the baby safe, no matter what. But he wasn't sure if he could trust this man.

"Just... tell Blaine that I'm waiting for him here. I will be fine" he said.

"Are you out of your mind? No, I can't let you do that. Blaine will kill me if I leave you here alone" Sebastian said. "Don't be afraid of me. You can trust me."

Kurt was so tired. It was a long day and he didn't want to stay in the rain anymore. He wanted to change clothes and sleep, forget that this day ever happened.

"Come on" Sebastian said and took a few steps forward. Luckily, Kurt didn't step away this time but let him pull the boy into a hug. "It's gonna be fine."

Kurt nodded but didn't say anything. He was too tired for that. He was completely silent as they made their way to the car and got in. He could barely hear Sebastian talk to someone on the phone and he was half asleep when they arrived. Kurt looked up at the huge, unfamiliar building and felt a wave of shock run through his body. Where the hell were they?

"It's my place" Sebastian explained. "Nobody will come looking for you here. Or at least they better don't come."

The look he gave Kurt told him that Sebastian wasn't joking.

Sebastian opened him the door and led him inside. They walked into a big living room that looked just as luxurious as the other parts of the house Kurt saw. It was obvious that Sebastian had a lot of money and wasn't satisfied with an apartment like Blaine.

"Wait here. I will tell my maid to bring you clothes and show you the guest room" Sebastian said and walked out of the room with his phone in his hand.

"You have a maid?" Kurt muttered.

Soon after that, a young woman arrived and led Kurt upstairs, into another room with huge windows and expensive furniture. Kurt wondered how much money Sebastian could have exactly because this place was absolutely breathtaking. And why he didn't have a driver when he could definitely afford it. Didn't rich guys like him let others drive instead of them?

"You can find towels in the bathroom and fresh clothes on the bed. I hope they suit your taste" the maid said. "Mr Smythe will be here once his other guests arrive."

Kurt nodded nervously and closed the door behind him. If he hadn't been so upset, he would definitely love this moment. He had never been in such a house where even the guest room looked like a suit in a 5-star-hotel and there was a _maid_ the owner could order around, but he had a long day and wanted nothing but a hot shower and sleep. He sighed, pushed himself away from the door and walked into the ensuite bathroom. He hesitated if he could have a hot bath but he had read somewhere that it wasn't good for pregnant people, so he took a shower instead, hoping that he would have the chance to try Sebastian's massage tub one day.

Once he got out of the shower, he walked back into the bedroom and got dressed. They must have been Sebastian's clothes because they were a little too long but all were made of the finest materials and the most important, dry and warm. Kurt suppressed a yawn as he sat down, not knowing if he should go back downstairs. The maid had told him that Sebastian would come here once his guests arrived. Kurt guessed it must have been Blaine and probably Rachel and Santana. He was tired as hell but he had to see Blaine. He had to be sure that Blaine didn't believe that stupid article and still loved him, even after Kurt had run away and surely scared him. He had to hear Blaine's calming voice, telling him that everything was going to be fine.

There was a soft knock on his door and Kurt hesitated for a second before he stood up to open it. Once the door was open, Blaine rushed inside and wrapped Kurt into his arms.

"Kurt! God, I was so scared!" he said and pulled away, watching Kurt over for injuries. "Are you alright? The baby? When you didn't answer your phone, I was so..."

"Blaine, let him breath" Sebastian said as he stepped inside, too, and smiled at Kurt. "I see my clothes are good for you."

"Yes. Thank you" Kurt said.

"Why did you do this?" Blaine asked, still in full panic mode. "I thought that something horrible happened to you."

"I'm fine, Blaine" Kurt reassured him. "I just... I needed some time."

"Don't do this again, okay?" Blaine said.

"Okay" Kurt smiled weakly.

"What happened? I mean, I know what happened in the school but why didn't you call me after that?" Blaine asked as he led Kurt to the bed. He looked so tired and Blaine was afraid that Kurt would faint.

"I went home" Kurt said. "Or at least I tried to. But when I got to the building, I saw all those people... They were waiting for me and I got scared. My schoolmates said horrible things about us and the baby, I was worried that they would do that, too."

"I understand" Blaine nodded. "But you should have called me."

"I know" Kurt sighed. "But I was so upset... I wasn't thinking."

"We figured out" Sebastian snorted, earning annoyed looks from both boys. "What? The worst thing you can do in such a situation is to run off without telling anyone where you went. Anything could have happened to you and there was nobody who could help you."

"You're right" Kurt said, looking away.

"Would you give us a minute?" Blaine asked as he turned to Sebastian.

The man nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. When he was gone, Blaine took Kurt's hands and sighed.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry" he said.

"It's not your fault, Blaine" Kurt replied.

"It is" Blaine smiled sadly. "I don't know who did this to you but it must be someone who isn't happy with us being together."

"Do you think it was Tina?" Kurt asked. That woman hated him from the first moment, it was obvious, and she was the only person who seemed capable of such a thing.

"I don't think so" Blaine said. "Yes, sometimes she's a bitch but she isn't a bad person."

Kurt snorted and looked away.

"Okay, maybe she isn't a gay fan but she would never do something to hurt me. And whoever did this to you, they hurt me, too. You're the most important person in my life and I can't see you in pain" Blaine said.

"What's going to happen now?" Kurt asked. "I can't go home or back to school because of those lies. What can I do?"

"Let me deal with this" Blaine replied. "Sebastian said that you could stay here as long as you need, you will be safe here. And I will talk to a few friends to help me with the media. I will take care of everything, okay? Just don't worry too much, it's not good for the baby."

"I know" Kurt sighed. "It's just so hard. I thought it would be easier after the press release. You know, being together with you, only dealing with a few homophobes... I could have done that. But this is a lot worse. Literally, there're only about a dozen people out there who don't hate me right now."

"And there will be thousands who will love you as soon as I make clear how I feel about you" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's hand. "You should rest. It's been a long day."

"You're right" Kurt said. He was really tired and couldn't wait to close his eyes and get out of this hell for a while. "Will you stay here with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course" Blaine said without hesitation. He lay down beside Kurt, pulled him into his arms and started humming a calming melody.

He didn't even finish the song when he felt Kurt go lax in his arms and his breathing became calm and steady. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and slowly got up from the bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping boy. Kurt had to rest a lot but Blaine couldn't stay with him, even if he wanted to. He had to find the person responsible for this.

~ o ~

"This is insane! We're his friends!" Rachel almost shouted when Sebastian told her to wait downstairs.

"He's with Blaine right now. Give them some privacy" Sebastian replied.

"Listen, rat face, you better don't hold us back or..."

Santana fell silent as Blaine walked into the living room.

"Hey, guys" he smiled.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked in concern.

"A little shaky and upset, but he's fine" Blaine answered. "He's sleeping now."

"You should have let us see him" Santana said. "We're his friends, he needs us."

"And you can see him tomorrow" Sebastian said. "It was a long day for Kurt. Why don't you leave him alone and let him rest?"

"Sebastian's right" Blaine said before Santana could come up with a reply. "He needs to sleep but I'm sure he will be happy to see you tomorrow."

"Since when can you two decide what's the best for him?" Santana growled.

"Since he's carrying Blaine's baby and lives in my house" Sebastian replied.

"It's just one night" Santana said.

"No" Blaine said seriously. "Kurt's safer here than anywhere else, at least for now. I need some time to deal with the press. I don't want him to leave until that, it would be dangerous."

"Does he know about your great plan or you made the decision on your own?" Santana asked.

"I talked to Kurt about it, of course" Blaine glared at her. "Look, I know that you don't like me, but I love Kurt and I will find out who is responsible for this."

"How do you want to do that?" Rachel asked.

"I will talk to my manager" Blaine said. "To see what she knows about that article."

He hoped that Kurt wasn't right about Tina and it was somebody else messing with them.

~ o ~

Blaine walked into Tina's office the next morning. He hadn't slept at all, he had spent the night calling every acquaintance he had who could help him clean up the mess the article had left. One of his old friends, Nick was already working on an interview with the informations Blaine had given him, so probably by the end of the day, they would be able to put it onto the website and it would explain everything. Blaine had also agreed to appear in a talk show and Nick's boyfriend, Jeff had promised him to ask him a lot about his relationship with Kurt. Blaine hoped that it was enough to show everyone that he was in love with Kurt and he protected his family if he had to.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Tina asked as Blaine walked inside without knocking.

"Have you read the news?" Blaine asked.

"Uhm... Yes. That's horrible. How's Kurt?" Tina asked, faking concern.

"He's very upset. Who could blame him? Thanks to those stupid things, his schoolmates practically chased him out of the school and he couldn't go home because the reporters blocked the way inside" Blaine replied.

"Oh, poor boy" Tina sighed.

"How did it happen?" Blaine asked.

Tina frowned. For a moment, she thought that Blaine found out somehow what she had done but it was impossible. Nobody Blaine knew could have known about it.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"You were responsible for the announcement but we got a page full of lies instead" Blaine said. "Was it you? Because I swear, Tina, if you have anything to do with this..."

"Do you think that I did it? Blaine, how can you come up with such a horrible thought?" Tina gasped, pressing a hand to her chest.

"You don't like Kurt at all" Blaine replied.

"That's true but I would never do something to hurt him or your child. You're important for me, Blaine, and I know how important they are for you" Tina said. She took a deep breath and sat down. "Believe me, I'm just as upset as you are. You didn't deserve this."

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?" Blaine asked. He didn't realise that Tina was just playing with him. He trusted her and believed that Tina told him the truth.

"I don't know, Blaine" Tina answered. "But I will do everything to find the person responsible for this."

Blaine smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Tina" he said.

"Hey, everything for you, you know" Tina winked. "Now, I don't want to kick you out but I think you have other places to be."

"Yeah, that's right" Blaine nodded.

"You have to practice a lot for your tour" Tina said.

"Oh, no. Not today" Blaine smiled. "I want to be with Kurt. He had a horrible day yesterday and I told him to be back as soon as I can."

"You can't avoid your job, Blaine" Tina said.

"This is a family emergency" Blaine said as he stood up. "I really have to go. Thank you for everything."

Tina forced out a smile but it disappeared as soon as Blaine left her office and turned into a snarl. She had hoped that the article would be enough to get rid of the boy but it looked like it wasn't. She had to come up with something else to remove Kurt from Blaine's life for once and for all.

~ o ~

Kurt was sitting nervously in the large dining room. He was completely alone since Sebastian had to go to work and Blaine was already gone, so he had to have breakfast all by himself. It looked amazing, Sebastian's cook (he had a cook!) had made Kurt various dishes, there were eggs, bread, half a dozen kind of cheese, fruits, vegetables and a lot of things Kurt didn't even know. But he felt so uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment, where he didn't even have to lift a finger because there were people to do everything for him. It didn't feel right and he had tried to do something but when he had told Sebastian's maid that he was perfectly capable of cleaning up in his room, the woman had freaked out and begged for him not to tell Sebastian that he wasn't satisfied with her job. Kurt had felt so bad, he had reassured her that she did an amazing job and fled into the dining room.

And now here he was, not knowing what to do with his free time. He tried to eat something but he wasn't hungry at all, so he drank some orange juice and stood up. The amount of food in front of him made him nauseous and the last thing he wanted was to throw up at the dining table. Sebastian would surely not appreciate it.

After walking around in the house, Kurt ended up in the garden. It wasn't raining anymore and it seemed warm enough to spend some time out there. Kurt found a bench and sat down, closing his eyes. He felt so lonely. He knew that his friends would come to visit him soon but it didn't make him feel any better. He felt like a prisoner. He couldn't leave this house, not until it was safe for him and he wondered how many times this would happen if he and Blaine stayed together. Surely it wasn't the last time that someone tried to hurt him because he was with Blaine. There were so many cruel people out there who didn't care if they destroyed somebody else's life. And God, their baby... The baby had to grow up in such a horrible environment and Kurt could do nothing to protect his little one.

Kurt sighed sadly and looked down. It was too much for him. He wasn't prepared for such a life and he wasn't sure if he could do it.

"Hello, my love" Blaine said when he finally found Kurt in the garden. "Playing hide and seek?"

"I needed fresh air" Kurt replied and leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder as the man sat down beside him.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I will be once I can go home" Kurt sighed. "Did you talk to your friends?"

"Yes" Blaine smiled. "They're already working on an article that makes everything clear. Don't worry, it will be alright."

"I just want to forget the whole thing" Kurt said.

"I know, honey. Just give me a few more days. I will find whoever is responsible for that article and make them pay" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked in concern.

"I'm gonna meet Sebastian's lawyer today and discuss our next step. We couldn't find the journalist, his boss told us that he's on holiday but I know that it's a lie" Blaine said. He was pretty pissed off that the man disappeared, they had to talk to him to find out where his informations came from, but he knew that Sebastian's lawyer would do everything to find him.

"I hope he will tell us who said those things" Kurt said.

"He won't have another option" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled sadly and moved closer to Blaine.

"When can I go home?" he asked.

"If everything goes well, tomorrow" Blaine said. "Although... I don't want you to move back home."

"I can't stay here forever" Kurt said.

"I know but..." Blaine took a deep breath, afraid of Kurt's reaction. "We're gonna have a baby together, Kurt. And after yesterday, I think I would feel better if we lived together."

"You want to move in with me? In my apartment?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine laughed. "But you could move in with me. My place's big enough for the two of us and if everything goes well, we will be able to buy a house soon. I talked to a realtor and she had some options for us I think you would like."

"You're really excited to have a baby, right?" Kurt smiled.

"You have no idea" Blaine laughed. "But seriously, Kurt, we will need a bigger place where our child can grow up in peace. And I always wanted a house. I like my apartment but I hate living in a building with so many neighbours around me."

"You could have bought yourself a house. I'm sure you have enough money for a place like this" Kurt said.

"I do" Blaine nodded. "But I'm not like Sebastian. It wouldn't have felt right and I barely spent any time at home, I didn't need a bigger place."

"Will it be different after the baby's birth?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Blaine smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "Everything will be different, Kurt. Now that I have you and soon we're gonna have the baby, I will make sure to spend as much time at home as possible."

"It would be great" Kurt said quietly. "Having a real life, I mean. We would wake up together, make breakfast together..."

"Play with the kids in the garden" Blaine sighed happily.

"Kids?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm... yeah. I-I mean, we don't have to have more if you only want one..."

"I want more kids" Kurt interrupted him. "I didn't have a sister or a brother and I always missed it. Although I have no idea how hard it could be with more children."

"It will be fine. I know that we can do it" Blaine said. He was happy that he could make Kurt forget about the article and make him smile. Kurt was beautiful when he was happy.

"We can" Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him, determined to make him forget everything else for a while.


	12. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

Kurt didn't see Blaine too often in the next few days. The man was always busy, he had to practice for his tour and he was determined to show the world that Kurt wasn't like that article had showed him. He gave several interviews and also appeared in a talk show where he talked about their relationship honestly. Thanks to Blaine's efforts, people didn't speak ill about Kurt anymore. He went through every single article about them and except for a few assholes, nobody said anything wrong about them and even in these cases, Blaine's fans always defended them. It looked like everything was fine again. Nobody turned against Blaine because of his sexuality and his fans were happy that he had found someone he loved and he was going to have a baby.

Things should have gone back to normal but Blaine still didn't let Kurt move back home. He was afraid that he could get hurt without him being there and since Blaine couldn't be there with him all the time, Kurt had to stay with Sebastian. It wasn't that bad, Sebastian was a great guy and seemingly happy for them, but... Kurt felt so lonely. His friends visited him every day and he had Sebastian most of the times but he missed Blaine. Now that Blaine's tour was so close and he was about to leave for months, Kurt wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

One day he was sitting in his room, going through a few books about babies, trying to find out what they would need, but his thoughts always wandered back to Blaine. So in the end, he grabbed his phone and sent Blaine a message.

 **To Blaine:**

 **Hey! Are you coming over today?**

Blaine usually texted him back within a few minutes but this time he didn't get an answer at all. He waited for almost ten minutes but when it became obvious that Blaine wouldn't text him back in the near future, he sighed and put down his phone. He was surely busy again and didn't see Kurt's message. Because he would text back otherwise, right?

He was hungry again, so he decided to go down into the kitchen and make himself a sandwich. Although Sebastian's cook, Thad was amazing and always helped him, Kurt didn't really need him to make him anything. He had grown up with his dad who couldn't cook at all, so Kurt had learnt pretty early how to prepare his own food. It had been important for their survival after all. Since he had nothing to do with his free time, he liked keeping himself busy in the kitchen. He wasn't nauseous anymore and needed to eat at least five times a day but sometimes it wasn't enough, especially when he craved something. The other day, he had almost cried when he had wanted to eat cheesecake but Sebastian had eaten the last slice of the cake and in the end, Sebastian had gone out in the middle of the night to get him another one because he had been afraid that Kurt would break down. This time, though, Kurt only needed a sandwich and he found everything he needed in the fridge.

When he prepared his food, he took his plate and walked into the garden where he usually ate. He hated sitting alone in the large dining room where the others could see him. He still felt uncomfortable around Sebastian's maid who had found out about his condition a few days earlier and since then, she had given him those weird looks every time her boss couldn't see her. Kurt didn't blame her, it must have been weird for her that he, a boy, was carrying a child, but it didn't mean he liked it, especially now that the pregnancy hormones drove him crazy.

He spent the rest of his day outside and only walked back inside when the sun went down. He hoped that Sebastian was finally at home, so at least he could have a real conversation with someone. Blaine still didn't text him back, so he was surely busy and he wouldn't visit him. Again. Kurt was getting tired of waiting for the man. He knew that it was selfish, Blaine did all of this for them, but still... he couldn't help it. He was pregnant and stupid and on the top of that, horny as hell. He and Blaine hadn't had sex for a long while and Kurt couldn't wait to catch Blaine and keep him busy for a whole night.

"I'm sure that he would like it."

Kurt sighed in relief as he walked into the living room and found Sebastian there, sitting on the couch.

"Like what?" he asked as he joined Sebastian. They had gotten close to each other in the last few days and now Kurt considered him as a friend. He was a good guy, although he had way too many sexist comments, but it didn't really bother Kurt anymore. He was used to them.

"You riding Blaine" Sebastian answered. "It would be hot."

Kurt turned scarlet in a blink. It looked like the silent conversation he had with himself wasn't that silent at all.

"You... Uhm... Just forget about it" Kurt said and stood up to leave.

"Hey, it's fine" Sebastian shrugged. "Everyone has needs."

"Maybe. But I don't want to discuss my needs with you" Kurt said hastily.

"Why not? It's not like Blaine and I didn't talk about you earlier" Sebastian said easily.

"Blaine told you... you know..." Kurt asked with wide gestures.

"Who do you think taught him the basics?" Sebastian smiled.

"I don't think I want to listen to this any longer" Kurt said. He had had a mortifying sex talk with his dad when he had been younger and he had truly hoped that he would never find himself in a similar situation again.

"Relax, Kurt" Sebastian laughed. "It's all natural. Don't tell me you never talk about this with anyone."

Kurt only glared at him in response.

"Oh" Sebastian's eyes widened. "No wonder you freaked out. I just don't understand. Sex's great and..."

"I will be in my room" Kurt said and fled from the living room before Sebastian could finish his sentence.

Honestly, he didn't want to talk about sex when he couldn't think about anything but Blaine's naked body. God, he needed his boyfriend as soon as possible.

~ o ~

After a long day at work, Blaine decided to surprise Kurt with a large bouquet of roses and chocolate. He hadn't seen the boy for days and he had only called him a few times, Kurt surely missed him like Blaine missed Kurt. Kurt didn't know but Blaine had a surprise for him. Between his rehearsals and interviews, he had had some time to visit new houses with the realtor and it looked like he had found the right one for them. He still needed Kurt's opinion but he absolutely loved the place and if Kurt liked it, too, he would buy it immediately. He knew that they had a few more months until the baby's birth but they had to start working on the nursery if they wanted to get ready in time. He had also found a great designer who would make their baby's room magical, so they only needed a house and they could start working on it. Kurt would surely love helping with the design since he didn't really have anything to do with his time and he started getting frustrated of boredom.

As Blaine stepped into the house, he was greeted by Sebastian who seemed to be in a really good mood.

"Why are you so happy?" Blaine frowned.

"Isn't it a wonderful day?" Sebastian smirked.

"If you say so" Blaine shrugged.

"By the way, your boyfriend's waiting for you upstairs. Take your time, nobody will disturb you" Sebastian winked. "The place's yours, you can be as loud as you want."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked but Sebastian didn't reply as he made his way to the door. "Weird."

He shook his head and walked upstairs to find Kurt. He stopped in front of the door and raised his hand to knock but before he could do so, the door opened, Kurt reached out to grab his shirt and practically dragged him inside.

"Wow" Blaine said as Kurt pulled him closer and kissed him.

"I missed you" Kurt said between kisses.

"I missed you too" Blaine laughed as he pulled away slightly. "What happened? Sebastian practically insisted that we should do something dirty and then you..."

"Let's say I'm crazy because of the pregnancy hormones and Sebastian noticed it" Kurt explained.

"I brought you..."

Kurt grabbed the bouquet from Blaine's hand and dropped it onto the table, his hands flying back to Blaine's shirt within a blink.

"Kurt, are you sure you want..."

"Stop talking" Kurt silenced him and knelt down in front of Blaine.

The man watched in amazement as Kurt freed him from his pants in no time, pushed him to the wall and wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock.

"Oh dear God" Blaine moaned.

If it was because of the pregnancy hormones, Blaine was very thankful for them. It wasn't like he didn't like Kurt when they weren't doing this but... it had been a long few days. And Kurt was certainly good in what he was doing.

Unfortunately, Kurt's lips disappeared a few minutes later, right when Blaine felt getting close to his orgasm. He whined as Kurt stood up and walked away from him but he fell silent again when the boy went to the bed and got out of his clothes.

"What are you waiting for?" Kurt asked flirtily.

Blaine didn't need another invitation. He unbuttoned his shirt as fast as he could and practically ran to Kurt, pulled him into his arms and kissed him hard. He blindly reached out for Kurt's cock and smiled when he found it, hard and waiting for him. He slowly brought Kurt down onto the bed, careful not to hurt his stomach and got between his legs.

"Oh, Blaine" Kurt moaned and reached out to grip Blaine's long hair as the man was preparing him.

"I missed you so much, baby" Blaine whispered.

When Blaine was completely sure that Kurt was ready, he climbed over him to kiss him. To his surprise, Kurt pushed him down onto the bed and only a second later, he was on the top of him, slowly bringing his body down onto Blaine's cock.

"Are you sure it's fine?" Blaine asked, thinking about their baby even in this heated situation.

"Perfectly fine" Kurt said as he pushed himself down onto Blaine's cock as much as he could. "More than fine. "

"But what about the baby?" Blaine asked.

"Don't worry, we can't hurt it" Kurt replied.

"But what if..."

Kurt pressed his right hand over Blaine's lips, silencing him.

"Shh. I know what I'm doing" he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. Kurt was the pregnant one, he surely knew better than him what was the best for him. Kurt smiled and pulled his hand back, resting it on Blaine's chest as he slowly started moving again.

As he felt the burning pain in his ass go away, Kurt sped up. He slammed down both of his hands onto Blaine's chest, so he could pull himself all the way up and then brought his body back down onto Blaine's. It was amazing. Maybe because of the pregnancy, but Kurt had never felt so good before when they had had sex. Blaine had found his sensitive spot in no time and guided his body so that his cock hit Kurt's prostate every single time Kurt pushed himself down onto his cock. Blaine grabbed Kurt's waist and brought his hips up, meeting him halfway, and held him down for a second before his grip on Kurt loosened, so the boy could push himself up.

Kurt wished that they could do this forever but soon he found himseld on the edge of his orgasm. Blaine must have seen it and reached out to help him but before he could touch Kurt's cock, the boy slammed himself down onto Blaine, threw his head back and came with a scream.

It was too much for Blaine. Kurt was so hot like this, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and kissed Kurt's neck and jaw while listening to those beautiful cries. Kurt didn't stop moving, if it was possible, he was riding him harder than ever and it only took Blaine a few seconds to follow Kurt, his hands accidentally gripping Kurt's waist again.

Until he remembered that his partner was pregnant.

"Oh my God!" Blaine shrieked and pulled back his hands. "Kurt, I swear I didn't want to..."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"I guess I almost killed the baby" Blaine gulped nervously.

Kurt watched him in confusion for a moment before he understood – and burst into laughter.

"It's not funny" Blaine said as Kurt climbed down of him. "What if I... Okay, this was the last time we had sex until the baby's birth. We can't risk killing it."

"Honey, you can't kill the baby" Kurt smiled. "It's like a pea in the middle of a large pool. You can't really hurt it from the outside."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, still not convinced.

"Of course" Kurt said and sneaked his arms around Blaine. "Besides, not having sex for months... It would be such a torture, don't you think?"

His hand found Blaine's cock and squeezed it lightly. To Blaine's disbelief, he felt himself getting hard again.

"Yeah... Yeah, it-it would be a torture... ho-horrible torture" Blaine stuttered as Kurt's hand started working on his cock and his lips found a sensitive spot on his neck.

He had no idea what a long night was waiting for them.

~ o ~

The next day seemed like it wasn't going to end at all. Blaine was tired and felt like he had run a marathon the previous night. He had no idea how many times he and Kurt had been together, it felt like they hadn't done anything else during the night. So he was exhausted. He felt great but he was so exhausted.

Since he couldn't tell Kurt anything to other night, he decided to take him out for dinner and tell him about the house. It had been almost a week since the first article and Blaine wasn't scared of the press anymore. Now that everybody knew the truth which wasn't as exciting as the first article, nobody really cared about them. Usually, Blaine liked attention but this time he was happy that they could have a romantic night together. He had always wanted to bring Kurt out for dinner and it looked like they finally had the chance, for real this time.

He planned everything in his breaks. He wanted to go to a restaurant first but then another, a lot better idea came into his mind. He didn't know if it was possible to make it but he talked to the realtor and for some money, she was willing to help him. It was just perfect. Kurt would surely love it.

Later that night, he arrived at Sebastian with another bouquet of roses. Unfortunately, the other one hadn't survived the night but Kurt deserved the flowers and Blaine knew how much he loved them. He made himself a mental note to buy Kurt flowers more often, to make him happy. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door, hoping that this time things wouldn't get that heated, otherwise they would be late. Kurt opened the door seconds later and to Blaine's relief, he seemed a lot calmer this time.

"Hey" Kurt greeted him.

"Hey" Blaine smiled. "Uhm... I brought you flowers."

"Again?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. The last ones weren't in a good condition, so I thought..."

"They're beautiful" Kurt said quietly. "Don't you want to come inside?"

"No" Blaine said, a little too hastily. "I mean... I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Yes. Outside this time" Blaine smiled. "If you want to go out, of course."

"You have no idea how much I want to" Kurt said eagerly. "Where are we going? What should I wear?"

"Whatever you want. You look amazing in everything" Blaine answered.

Okay, maybe he should have called Kurt and told him about his plan because the boy took his time and they couldn't leave in the next hour. Once Kurt was finally ready, Blaine quickly ushered him downstairs, so they could go before their food got cold.

"Why the haste?" Kurt asked.

"I'm hungry" Blaine replied.

"Please, tell me you didn't choose a too crowded place. I'm not sure I'm ready for that" Kurt said.

"Believe me, you will like this one" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, not knowing if he could believe Blaine. Since he had been forced to leave school and couldn't go home the same day, he was a lot more careful. He wanted to trust Blaine but he prepared himself for everything, just in case things didn't go the way Blaine planned them.

To his surprise, they went to the outskirts of the city and Blaine stopped the car in front of a beautiful house. It was a lot like Sebastian's home, except this one looked more like a home than a palace. It had a large garden with trees and flowers and there was a path that led behind the house. Kurt was curious what he would find there but Blaine led him straight to the house and opened the door for him.

"What are we doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I will tell you everything. Let's go inside first" Blaine insisted.

Kurt shook his head but stepped inside. The house was completely empty, the only furniture it had was a table and two chairs in the living room. Kurt opened his mouth to ask Blaine what they were doing there but the man led him upstairs first and showed him one room after the other.

"Look, this one is perfect for a couple" Blaine said at the end of the corridor. "Look at those windows! The sundown is beautiful from here. Oh, and it has a bathroom, too."

"It's beautiful" Kurt agreed.

"Let me show you the kitchen and the guest rooms" Blaine said.

They walked back downstairs and Blaine showed him the kitchen. Kurt wasn't surprised that it was just as amazing as the other parts of the house, with enough place for everything. From the kitchen, they went back into the living room and Blaine showed him two other rooms. They were somewhat smaller than the rooms upstairs but Blaine said that they were just guest rooms. Not like Kurt had a better place in his apartment with the girls.

"And, in the end, the garden" Blaine said and opened the back door that led outside.

Kurt gasped as he stepped outside. The path he had seen before must have led to this magical place. It was truly like a fairy tale, trees, hundreds of flowers, a small lake in the middle and a large terrace where Kurt believed the owner spent most of their time because he would surely do that if he had owned this place.

"So, you've seen everything" Blaine said. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? It's beautiful, Blaine, but you surely know that. Why are we here anyway?"

"So you like it?" Blaine asked.

"I do" Kurt nodded, not knowing what Blaine wanted with this.

"And would you live here with me? Raise our child here?" Blaine asked.

Finally, Kurt understood. Blaine brought him here, he asked these questions... The house was empty because...

"You-you want to buy this house?" Kurt gasped.

"That's the plan, yeah" Blaine nodded. "If you want to live here, of course."

"Oh my God!" Kurt gasped again.

"Is it a yes?" Blaine smiled.

"Absolutely!" Kurt said as he slowly turned around. "We will live here?"

"I will call the realtor tomorrow and sign the papers as soon as possible" Blaine nodded. "Once everything's done, we can move in."

"I can't believe this is happening" Kurt said, hoping that it wasn't just a dream and he wouldn't wake up from it.

"It is" Blaine said as he took his hands. "You and the baby deserve the best. Luckily, we don't have to worry about money and I wanted a place where we could grow old together..."

"I love you" Kurt said.

"I love you, too" Blaine smiled and leaned close to kiss Kurt. "I ordered dinner, it's waiting for us in the living room if you..."

"Later" Kurt cut in and silenced Blaine with another kiss.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and opened his eyes slightly to look around. Maybe they should start their life in this place by finding a well hidden place in the garden.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy this one, too.**

Things changed with incredible speed once Kurt agreed to buy their new home. Since Blaine's tour was coming up and he had to leave for months with little chance to visit his pregnant boyfriend, he wanted to make everything ready for their baby's arrival. Before Kurt could even get used to the thought of having a house he shared with Blaine, Blaine bought the place and they could move in soon. Kurt was glad for it, he had been living with Sebastian for that time and he had missed freedom. He knew that Blaine only wanted the best for him and their baby by sheltering him from the cruelty of the world, but honestly, he was so bored. He wasn't used to spending his days at home without doing anything useful and he was more than happy that he could finally do something in his free time.

Blaine hired a designer to help Kurt with the nursery and change things Kurt didn't like. He trusted his boyfriend to make the place a real home for them and he knew that Kurt had amazing taste, so everything was going to be fine. The designer had fastastic ideas and Blaine was more than willing to pay for everything she and Kurt found out.

It made Kurt feel somewhat uncomfortable. He was used to earning the money he needed, he had been working since his high school years and this new lifestyle was too new and odd for him. He knew that Blaine didn't mind and he had way too much money he had no idea what to do with, but after accepting that much from Blaine, Kurt really seemed like a gold digger that article had showed him. It just wasn't right. It was their life together, he had to do something, too.

"I'm getting a new job" he said one evening when he and Blaine sat down to eat dinner.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked after swallowing his food. Since they had moved in, Kurt made him dinner every single day and he loved it so much. He didn't really cook and he missed home-made meals like hell.

"I have to work, Blaine" Kurt explained.

"No, you don't have to" Blaine replied. "We have enough money for about the next twenty years. Why would you want to work? Especially during the pregnancy?"

"Because I can't let you pay for everything I need" Kurt said. "It's not right."

"It is" Blaine said and stood up, walking to Kurt. "Look, baby, I know that you're lonely because I'm barely home and you're scared of being alone while I'm on tour but I don't think working yourself to death would be the solution."

"It wouldn't be that hard" Kurt smiled. "I'm fine, really. I'm not sick anymore and I feel so energetic. I have to do something about it."

"Well, if you feel that way, I'm sure we can find a way to get rid of that energy" Blaine smiled, leaning down to Kurt's neck to kiss it gently.

"I wasn't talking about sex" Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled away slightly. "I'm serious, Blaine. I need a job. I can't go back to the diner but maybe I could find another one..."

"Kurt, you can't feel it now but things will just get harder" Blaine said. "You're already in the second trimester, you will show soon and your belly will grow large. You can't work like that."

"Millions of women do it every day" Kurt reasoned.

"But not my boyfriend" Blaine said, putting his arms around Kurt. "Besides, you can't really take jobs like that anymore. You're dating me."

"And?" Kurt asked, turning around sharply.

"Do you know any celebrity whose partner works as a waiter?" Blaine asked.

"Are you ashamed of me?" Kurt gasped, blinking rapidly. He hated that he was so sensitive and everything made him cry. Or angry. Or in this case, both.

"I'm not ashamed of you..."

"Why don't you want me to work then?" Kurt cut in.

"Because I care about you and the baby" Blaine answered.

"Do you know what I think? You want to keep me home and make me raise your kid while you're out in the world. Guess what? It's not gonna happen" Kurt said and left the room before Blaine could blink.

"What... But..." Blaine muttered in confusion and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Damn pregnancy hormones."

~ o ~

Luckily, Kurt was back to normal the next day, their fight the previous night completely forgotten. When Blaine woke up, Kurt was already in the kitchen, preparing their breakfast.

"Good morning, honey" he smiled at Blaine as he sleepily walked to the table, glad when Kurt placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Thank you" Blaine said, grabbing the cup.

"So what are your plans for today?" Kurt asked conversationally.

"Practicing" Blaine sighed. "I guess I will be late again."

"Okay" Kurt nodded slowly.

"But I will be free on Friday if everything goes well" Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. "We could go out on a date. What do you think?"

"I think that the baby wants Italian" Kurt smiled, putting a hand on his stomach. "With lot of cheese."

"That could be arranged" Blaine said, stroking Kurt's stomach. "I really miss you."

"I miss you, too" Kurt said. "I don't know how I will survive those months without you."

"I will come back home in every two or three weeks" Blaine replied. "Every time I have a few days off."

"It will be hard" Kurt said.

"I know, honey, but I have to go" Blaine said sadly. He had considered asking Kurt to join him for his tour but in his current state, travelling that much wouldn't be good for him. "I wish you could come with me."

"Me too" Kurt said.

They ate breakfast together, making small talks. After breakfast, Blaine helped Kurt clean up in the kitchen and before he could blink, they found themselves in their bedroom, completely naked. Thanks to the pregnancy hormones, Kurt was always horny, much to Blaine's delight. Kurt seemingly enjoyed sex a lot more since he was pregnant and it made Blaine feel better, too. Kurt's happiness was the most important for him.

When they got dressed, Blaine realised that he was late and after a quick kiss, he left, leaving Kurt alone in the bedroom. The pregnant boy sighed heavily as he walked to the mirror, checking his clothes. He had a small baby bump now, barely visible under his clothes but when he pulled up his shirt, he could see it. It would go bigger soon and he had to buy himself new clothes because his old ones barely fitted anymore. He had decided to only buy a few comfortable pieces since he wouldn't need those clothes too long and it wasn't like he would do anything useful in the next few months, he would barely leave the house, so he didn't need anything fancy.

It was hard to accept, but Blaine was right. It was getting harder and harder to keep his pregnancy secret, as much as he could after that horrible article. Even if he wanted to work, he didn't really have a chance to get himself a job that wasn't cleaning up in a dirty diner out in nowhere. He would just give the press another opportunity to hurt him and Blaine and the stress wasn't good for the baby. He had to accept that he had to wait and let Blaine deal with their finances, at least until the birth of their baby. He would surely find something after that because he wasn't that kind of person who let others work instead of him.

He walked back to the bed and opened his laptop. He had also decided to find a course he could make during the pregnancy, so he had better chances to find a proper job. He only had to decide which one to choose because he had no idea what he wanted to learn. He had always wanted Broadway, he hadn't had a plan B but it looked like it was time to come up with something.

He was about to give himself a break half an hour later and go to the kitchen to make himself a snack when the doorbell rang. Kurt frowned as he stood up and dropped his laptop onto the bed. Only a few of their friends knew where they lived and Kurt didn't expect any of them that day, so it had to be somebody else.

He went to the front door and his eyes widened in surprise as he opened the door and found his father standing there.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Hello, son" Burt said. "It's good to know that you're still alive."

Kurt bit his lip nervously. In the craziness of the last few weeks, he had forgotten to call his father and as he glanced down at his stomach, he remembered that there was a lot more important thing he had forgotten to tell his dad. It wasn't like he hadn't wanted to, he had been waiting for the right time. Apparently, it was seemingly too late for that. Burt was surely here for a reason.

"Aren't you inviting me in?" Burt asked after a minute of silence.

"Oh, of course. Come in" Kurt said and stepped aside to let his father in.

Burt took slow steps forward, looking around in the house.

"This place's huge" he said.

"How did you know where I lived?" Kurt asked.

"From Rachel" Burt said. "Since I couldn't get in touch with you for weeks, I called your friend to make sure you're alright."

Kurt nodded. It wasn't really nice of him that he had avoided his father for so long but it was too late to make things better.

"I'm so sorry, dad. I swear I wanted to..."

"Why don't we sit down and talk?" Burt offered.

"Okay" Kurt said quietly. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Yes, thank you" Burt said.

Kurt fled from the room, taking his time to prepare the coffee for his father and a cup of tea for himself. He had to think over what to tell his dad and calm down because he was so nervous. Burt surely knew about his condition and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't like what his father wanted to say.

When he walked back into the living room and placed the two mugs onto the table, Burt was already sitting on the couch, watching his son catiously.

"I guess they were right about you" Burt said, nodding towards the tea.

"Did you read the article?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I did! I read everything involving you" Burt replied.

"They were right. About the pregnancy, I mean. The rest of it wasn't true" Kurt said.

"So you're pregnant and you didn't feel the need to tell me?" Burt asked, his voice full of betrayal.

"I wanted to tell you, I swear" Kurt said. "I just... things became so crazy around me and I didn't find the right time to tell you."

"There's no right time for news like this" Burt said.

"Please, don't be angry" Kurt said, blinking rapidly. Those damn tears were about to escape his eyes and he didn't want to cry in front of his father.

"I'm not angry with you" Burt replied. "Disappointed? Yes. But I could never be angry with you for something like this."

Kurt sighed sadly and looked away.

"So you came here to tell me this?" he asked after a while.

"I wanted to make sure that you're fine" Burt answered gently. "I'm your father, Kurt. I'm worried about you. Especially after what that reporter wrote about you."

"I'm fine" Kurt smiled weakly. "Blaine took care of it."

"Blaine" Burt said slowly.

"My boyfriend" Kurt said, although it was useless. Burt knew very well who Blaine Anderson was.

"I'm not sure I like this, Kurt" Burt admitted. "You barely know each other and now you're living together, expecting a baby. It's too fast."

"I know, dad, but we love each other" Kurt said. "Besides, isn't it what you and mom did when she got pregnant with me? You barely knew each other when you got married and everything turned out fine."

"Because we were lucky" Burt said seriously. "It was a hard time for us and we could only hope that things would go smoothly."

"I'm sure that we will manage, too" Kurt said.

"Are you sure? Can you trust a man who pretended to be straight for years because he was scared of what people would think about him? A man whose scandals are all over the papers?" Burt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's changed, dad. He's not that person anymore" Kurt said.

"I'm still worried about you" Burt said gently. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't, dad. Believe me, everything will be fine" Kurt smiled.

Burt sighed sadly. He could just hope that Kurt was right.

~ o ~

It was such a long day for Blaine. He went through his numbers about a dozen time, making sure that everything was perfect. When he was finally ready to go home, Tina found him and kept him there for about an hour, telling him boring details he wasn't sure he needed to know. Sometimes it felt like Tina just wasted his time. They had these pointless conversations way too often for Blaine's taste and he was close to tell his manager to leave him alone and do the job she was paid for.

By the time he finally got home, he was so tired that he wanted nothing but a delicious dinner – because Kurt surely cooked something for him –, a movie and some cuddle before going to sleep. He opened the door and stepped inside, expecting Kurt to wait for him in the living room but to his surprise, Kurt was nowhere to be found.

"Kurt? I'm home" he said as he stepped forward.

"In the kitchen!" Kurt called out.

Blaine sighed and stepped into the kitchen, smiling when he found Kurt working at the counter. He was working on something delicious if Blaine was right because it smelled great. He stepped forward, ready to sneak his arms around Kurt when something caught his attention.

Kurt wasn't alone in the kitchen. There was a middle aged man sitting at the table, watching him catiously. Something told Blaine that he had to be careful around him.

"Who are you?" he asked, taking a step towards Kurt to stand in front of him defensively.

"Look, my father came to visit us" Kurt said happily.

Blaine's blood ran cold as he looked at the man again. He had heard a lot about Burt Hummel, the amazing father of Kurt who the boy loved a lot. He gulped nervously when his eyes met the man's who was looking at him as if Blaine did something wrong. And God, he was so tall. And scary. He was so not like Kurt. And he was surely angry with him for getting his only son pregnant. Blaine was so dead.

"So you're Anderson" Burt nodded towards him, his expression still too serious for Blaine's taste.

"It's good to finally meet you, Sir" Blaine said politely.

"Yeah, I can imagine" Burt muttered.

"Dad!" Kurt gasped.

"What? You know that I don't like him" Burt said honestly.

Blaine looked away awkwardly. Burt had every right to be angry with him. He wasn't really that kind of men people wanted for their kids, especially after Kurt had gotten hurt because of being with him. And they had forgotten to tell Burt the news, so he must have learnt them from the article which wasn't a good point either. But he had to show him that he was capable of keeping Kurt and their baby safe.

"I'm pretty sure that this isn't what you wanted for Kurt and that's why you are angry with me but please, give me a chance" Blaine said. "I love your son, Sir. Kurt means everything for me and I would rather die than to let him get hurt."

"Like he got hurt the previous time?" Burt raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't prepared for that" Blaine admitted.

"Well, it wasn't too surprising, considering what you did in the past" Burt said honestly.

"Dad..." Kurt started but Burt silenced him with a look.

"No, Kurt, we have to make this clear" Burt said. "To be honest, I'm not too happy. My son's too young to have a baby but I understand why you decided to keep it. I'm worried about him, though. He loves you, so he can't see things straight but I'm not sure you're good for him."

"Believe me, Sir, I've changed. Since I'm with Kurt, I've become a better person" Blaine said. "I will make your son happy. That's the most important thing for me."

It seemed like it was enough for Burt, at least for that night. He nodded sternly and let the matter drop for a while.

~ o ~

Having Kurt's father in their home was the scariest thing Blaine had ever experienced. The man decided to spend a few days with them, much to Kurt's delight. Since Blaine wanted Kurt to be happy and show his father that he was good enough for his son, he agreed with it and hoped that he would survive those few days. Everything was fine until one night when Kurt went to sleep early, leaving the two men alone in the living room.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, barely paying attention to the game they were watching. He kept his eyes on Burt who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Until he looked up at him and opened his mouth.

"What are your plans for the future?" he asked.

"For the future?" Blaine asked nervously.

"You're gonna have a kid. This is a big change in your life. You've surely thought about what you want to do with your life" Burt explained.

"Well, yeah" Blaine said, running his fingers through his hair. "I don't know if Kurt told you, but I'm a musician."

Burt glared at him in response.

"Of course you know" Blaine muttered.

"Go on" Burt said.

"So I write songs and sing" Blaine smiled. "Uhm... Are you concerned about our financial state? Because I can assure you, I have more than enough money to take care of Kurt and our child."

"I figured out" Burt nodded. "So you want to do this for the rest of your life?"

"Yeah!" Blaine nodded.

"I understand" Burt replied without emotions.

"Uhm... I-I'm working on a new album. And I'm gonna go on a tour soon" Blaine said, determined to show Kurt's father that he was good for his son.

"And what about Kurt?" Burt asked.

"What about him?" Blaine frowned.

"He told me that you would leave him here while you're on tour" Burt explained.

"This is the best for him and the baby" Blaine explained. "I will miss them but travelling that much wouldn't be good for him. I want them both to be safe."

"And what will happen once the baby's born?" Burt asked. "My son's talented. He's wanted to become an actor since he was 3 and he deserves better than sitting at home, raising your child."

"We've discussed it and found the best option" Blaine smiled, glad for a topic he was familiar with. "Once the baby's old enough, we will hire a nanny and Kurt can go back to school. He can finish his studies and start working. I have some connections, I can surely help him with his first roles."

"Kurt doesn't need connections" Burt said.

"I-I wasn't suggesting that. I know that Kurt's talented and he would be fine on his own" Blaine corrected himself quickly. God, could this conversation get any worse?

"And what about your relationship?" Burt asked. "Do you want to marry him?"

"Marry him?" Blaine gasped in surprise. They were both so young, he hadn't thought about marriage so far. But something told him that Burt wouldn't like that answer. "Oh, yes. Sure. I want to marry him..."

Okay, maybe Burt didn't expect this answer from him because he was looking at Blaine as if he was ready to kill him.

"...Once we're old enough to make such a serious decision" Blaine finished his sentence.

Yeah, that was what Burt wanted to hear. He smiled weakly and nodded.

"I guess you have everything worked out" he said. "It seems fine to me."

"Uhm... thanks?" Blaine said uncertainly.

"But so you know, if you make my son cry once, you have to deal with me" Burt said seriously. "Believe me, you don't want that."

"I'm pretty sure" Blaine said, gulping nervously. Kurt's dad was so scary, Blaine had no doubt that he would kill him for hurting his son.

"Now that we have this out of the way... Do you want a beer?" Burt asked, pointing at the bottles on the table.

"No, thank you" Blaine said slowly, considering what the best answer would be. "I don't drink anymore."

"That's what I wanted to hear" Burt nodded.

Blaine let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. It seemed like he passed Burt's test. Or at least he hoped so because this man was the most frightening person he had ever met. Something told him that he didn't want to become Burt Hummel's enemy.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

It was the happiest moment of Blaine's life when Burt finally left their house. It wasn't like he hated the man, not at all, he was an amazing father and cared about Kurt a lot. But it was obvious that he didn't trust Blaine and was afraid that he would hurt his son, no matter how hard Blaine tried to impress him. On the top of that, right before he left the house, Burt reminded him that he had a gun and wasn't afraid of using it if Blaine did something to upset Kurt.

They spent the rest of the day alone in the living room, enjoying the silence. Kurt was lost in the romantic movie they were watching but Blaine didn't really pay attention. He was wondering if he would become a father like Burt. He had always imagined himself as a cool parent, who brought his kids everywhere and gave them everything they needed. He thought that Kurt would be the more serious from them and he would bring their kids into trouble. But maybe he would be like Burt, worrying about his children too much and doing everything to ensure their safety. Blaine didn't think he was like Burt or he could ever be but now that there was a safe distance between them and hopefully he didn't have to see the man anytime soon, he felt like Burt was right and he hoped that somehow he could learn from the man. Altough they didn't know the gender of their baby, he hoped that it was a girl. It would be so cool if he could use Burt's words later when his daughter brought her first boyfriend home. Maybe he would even get a shotgun or a real looking toy, just to make sure nobody tried to hurt his child.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine.

"I need a gun" Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt gasped.

"Nothing" Blaine said awkwardly, looking away. "Uhm... Are you hungry? I'm dying for a good pizza."

"Sure" Kurt said.

Blaine got up from the couch and went to find his phone to order themselves dinner. When he got back into the living room, he almost dropped his phone in surprise. Kurt was lying on his back on the couch, completely naked and with so much lust in his eyes that it made Blaine's knees go weak.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"You didn't even touch me for days" Kurt said as he slowly got to his knees on the couch.

"Yeah... Well, we had your crazy father around who threatened to kill me several times if I got close to you ever again..."

Kurt got up from the couch, grabbed Blaine's arms and pulled him closer.

"My father isn't here and we have about 30 minutes before the food arrives" Kurt said, pressing soft kisses over Blaine's jaw and cheeks. "Why don't you stop worrying and get naked instead?"

Kurt's hands found Blaine's cock through the material of his pants and at the same time, Kurt started sucking on his earlobe. Blaine took a shaky breath and tried to form a proper answer but it was impossible with Kurt's fingers already working on his pants.

"Close your eyes and forget about everything but me" Kurt whispered.

It wasn't hard as Kurt pushed Blaine down onto the couch and wrapped his lips around his cock.

~ o ~

The following week, they had the next appointment with the doctor. Although it was hard for Blaine to make himself free for the ultrasound, he wouldn't have missed it for anything. He loved these days when they could see their baby again and this time maybe they could see its gender, too. They couldn't find a good nickname for the baby, they usually called it baby, pea, berry or the-little-monster-that-makes-me-fat. The last one only sometimes when Kurt couldn't get into one of his beloved clothes.

As they were waiting for the doctor to arrive, Kurt kept his eyes on the monitor where hopefully they would see their baby soon and Blaine looked from one thing to the other, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What's taking him so long?" he asked.

"He must be busy" Kurt replied.

"I need to see the baby" Blaine said.

"And you will" Kurt smiled. "Just calm down, honey."

Blaine sighed and reached out towards the edge of the bed, drumming on it with his fingers.

"You won't do this too long, right?" Kurt asked after a while.

"Is it annoying?" Blaine asked.

"You have no idea" Kurt answered.

Blaine forced himself to sit calmly until they waited for the doctor. When he finally got inside, Blaine jumped up excitedly. He was so ready for the ultrasound.

"Is everything alright?" Kurt asked as the doctor went through the results of his tests.

"Yes. You seem perfectly fine. Should we see how the little one's doing?" Doctor Wu asked.

"Yes!" Blaine practically screamed.

"Parents" Doctor Wu sighed, shaking his head.

Kurt sent his boyfriend a glare and silently motioned him to sit down and let the doctor work. About a minute later, the first picture of their baby appeared on the screen.

"It looks like a real kid this time" Blaine smiled.

"What else should it look like?" Kurt frowned.

"Well, it looked like a potato at first" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back to enjoy the sight of the baby.

"Your baby is perfectly healthy" Doctro Wu said. "Here're its legs and arms... That's the baby's head..."

"It looks like a real head" Blaine said in amazement.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

"Because it's a real head. I get it" Blaine smiled.

"Do you want to know the gender?" the doctor asked.

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other briefly. They were waiting for this moment since they had found out about the baby.

"Of course" Kurt said.

"It's not 100 % sure but it looks like it's a girl" the doctor said.

"I'm gonna have a daughter" Blaine said in awe, smiling sheepishly as his eyes found Kurt's. "I mean... _We_ are gonna have a daughter."

"That's better" Kurt smiled.

"Can we have a picture?" Blaine asked. They had had the other pictures of the baby at home, in a fancy picture-frame in the living room. He wanted a whole collection of the baby, so they could watch their child between the doctor's appointments.

"Yes" Doctor Wu said and handed Blaine a few pictures. "Do you have questions?"

"No" Kurt said, shaking his head. Thanks to Blaine's enthusiasm, they knew way more about the pregnancy than they needed.

"Then see you in four weeks if nothing comes up" the doctor said.

After getting dressed, Kurt agreed to join Blaine for his next rehearsal. Kurt barely left the house and now that they were in the city, it was a good opportunity to spend his afternoon with something exciting for change. Luckily, Blaine's co-workers didn't seem like they judged them, on the contrary, they seemed happy for them and gratulated when Blaine told them the news about their daughter.

After that, Kurt sat down with a big glass of orange juice, enjoying Blaine's performance. He had always loved Blaine's voice but now, probably thanks to the news that their baby was perfectly fine, he seemed more energetic and happy than before. It was a lot better than any other time.

After a while, another person joined Kurt and he moved away slightly when he saw who it was. Tina smiled at him but her smile didn't seem genuine at all.

"So everything is fine with the baby?" she asked.

"Yes" Kurt said slowly.

"That's amazing" Tina said, not too enthusiastically. "A baby girl. Amazing."

"You already said that" Kurt said. Honestly, he didn't trust Tina at all. The woman was always so weird around him and he wasn't sure if she had nothing to do with the article that had almost destroyed Kurt's life.

"I heard you two moved in together" Tina continued after a while.

"True" Kurt nodded.

"Blaine showed me the pictures. It's a beautiful house" Tina said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what Tina wanted with this.

"I thought you would invite me over. I'm his manager after all" Tina smiled.

"I think it's Blaine's job" Kurt replied. "If he wants to invite you, he will. Why don't you ask him?"

"That's a beautiful idea, my dear" Tina said through gritted teeth.

Kurt sighed in relief when Tina finally left him alone. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand this woman. Something was very wrong with her, he could feel it.

~ o ~

The rest of the week seemed so boring for Kurt. Blaine was never at home and since his dad wasn't there with him either, Kurt felt so lonely. He was happy when the Friday came and his friends finally visited him.

"I still can't believe you live here" Rachel said as she sat down onto the couch. "This place's magical."

"I know" Kurt smiled.

"So do you know how you will name the little one?" Santana asked.

"We aren't sure. I would like Elisabeth after my mother but Blaine thinks it's too long" Kurt said.

"I think it's beautiful" Santana said.

"Why don't you give two names?" Rachel offered.

"Because it would be even longer?" Kurt answered with another question.

"It's not that uncommon" Rachel pointed out.

"We have a lot of time to find the right name" Kurt said. "I'm sure we will find something we both like."

"Don't let Anderson decide on his own. The baby's just as yours as his" Santana said.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Santana, Blaine and I are a couple. We decide everything together" Kurt said slowly.

"I'm just saying" Santana shrugged.

"Leave them alone" Rachel said gently and then turned to Kurt. "Is the nursery ready?"

"Almost" Kurt smiled. "Do you want to see it?"

"Yes!" Rachel said excitedly.

Kurt led them upstairs where their bedroom and the nursery was. Their room was mostly finished, Kurt only wanted to decorate it a little but there were things they still needed in the nursery. Since they had just found out the gender of the baby, there was so much to do. At first, they had wanted a neutral colour, something that was good for a boy or a girl as well but now that they knew that they were going to have a little girl, Kurt wanted to get some girlish stuff. The baby deserved the best and with a father like him, she would have the most perfect room.

"We haven't found the perfect crib yet" Kurt explained. "I think it will be white and I would like to use some flowers and butterflies as decoration. Maybe I will paint them, I don't know yet."

"Kurt, this is beautiful" Rachel gasped. "Your baby will love it."

"I hope so" Kurt said, looking down at his stomach. "I can't wait to finally meet her."

"Me neither" Santana smiled, crouching down in front of Kurt. "Aunt Santana will spoil you, you know that?"

"We all will" Rachel said. "I can't believe you're gonna have a baby!"

"I know" Kurt laughed. "Sometimes it feels like a dream. I'm a little scared of it but I think we will manage. I have Blaine and I'm sure he will be a great father."

"And you, too" Rachel said. "If you need help, we will be here for you."

"Thank you" Kurt said, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears. Those damn hormones made him so emotional.

"Yeah, we're great and all, but you don't have to cry" Santana smiled. "Come on, let's go back downstairs. You said something about ice cream."

Kurt smiled and wipped his face. He was so glad that he had his amazing friends by his side.

~ o ~

The girls stayed for a few more hours and when they left, Kurt felt really tired. It had been a long week and he couldn't wait to have a good night sleep. Maybe he wouldn't even wait for Blaine to come home. He was going to be late anyway and Kurt didn't want to fall asleep on the couch again. It would be so uncomfortable.

He was about to go upstairs and get a hot shower when the doorbell rang. He sighed, turning towards the front door. Maybe Rachel or Santana had forgotten something and came back for it. He looked around as he reached for the handle, trying to figure out what it could be.

"Hey..."

Before he could see who was standing in front of the door, he was pushed back inside. He screamed as two men followed him inside, both of them large and wearing ski masks. One of them slammed Kurt to the wall and pressed a hand over his lips to silence him.

"Be quiet" the man hissed into his ear.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to breath. God, these man broke into their home and surely wanted to rob them. It was the only good explanation. They had a beautiful house, maybe the men even knew who it belonged to. They wanted money for sure. Kurt nodded as much as he could with the hand over his lips and tried to stay calm. If he did what they told him, they would go away. They had to, right?

"Are you alone?" the man asked as he pulled his hand back.

"Yes" Kurt answered shakily. "Please, I'm pregnant. Take whatever you want, just don't hurt me."

"You don't get it, right?" the other man asked.

Before Kurt could reply, they grabbed his arms and dragged him into the living room. The first one stayed with Kurt while his partner went to close the curtains. Kurt watched helplessly as his last chance for help disappeared. This way, nobody could see from outside what was going on the house. They could beat him up, kill him, and still nobody would notice it.

"Look, the poor faggot is scared of us" the man mocked as he walked back to them.

Kurt closed his eyes and turbed his head away. Yes, he was shaking and crying but who wouldn't be? He was all alone with these men and he had no idea what they wanted to do to him. He placed his hands over his small baby bump, hoping that whatever was going to happen to him, his baby would be safe. He had to keep her safe.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"It depends on you" the first man smiled as he sat down beside Kurt. "If you cooperate, we will leave you alone. You can enjoy the rest of your pregnancy in peace and noone will ever disturb you again. But if you don't..."

Kurt cried out in fear as the man pulled out a gun and pressed it to his temple. He pressed his eyes closed, crying quietly.

"Relax, Kurt. If you do what we tell you, you will get out of this without getting hurt" the man said.

"O-okay" Kurt stuttered.

"That's a good boy" the man smiled. "The thing is, people like us aren't happy with the situation you dragged Blaine in. It's just not how his life should be, you know?"

"I-I didn't force him to be with me" Kurt cried.

"But he stayed with you because of the baby" the man said. "And look what it has done to him. What he's become. You have to understand our reasons. We just want the best for the both of you."

The gun at his head kept Kurt silent, although he had his own thoughts about his relationship with Blaine. But he was in huge trouble right now and he had to do everything in his power to keep his baby safe.

"Luckily, we have the perfect solution to solve this little problem" the man continued.

Whatever it was, Kurt would surely hate it but he didn't have a choice.

"What is it?" he whispered.

The two men looked at each other, grinning in satisfaction. Kurt acted just the way they hoped he would.

~ o ~

Blaine got home very late that night, afraid that Kurt would already be asleep and he didn't have a chance to meet his boyfriend. He had to, though. He had gone into the mall in his break and had bought a few beautiful clothes for their baby and he just had to show Kurt them as soon as he found him. Kurt would surely love them.

The house was dark when he stepped inside and he sighed, considering if he should disturb Kurt for some baby clothes. But he missed Kurt so badly, he had to see him. He put down the shopping bags in the living room and walked upstairs to find his boyfriend. He walked into their room, calling out for Kurt quietly but as he reached the bed, he realised that Kurt wasn't there. Blaine frowned as he looked around. He hadn't seen Kurt downstairs and there was no other place he could be this late. Unless...

With his blood running cold, Blaine stormed out of the room and went into the nursery. Still, no sign of Kurt. He searched through the whole house, scared that he would find Kurt lying unconsciously somewhere, cursing himself for not calling him to make sure he was alright. When he couldn't find Kurt inside, he ran into the garden to search for him there. At this point, Blaine was close to panic. It was the last place where Kurt could be.

After getting through the garden, Blaine walked back inside and tried to call Kurt but his hands were shaking so badly that he dropped the phone twice. When he finally pressed the call button, he couldn't even lift the phone to his ear when he heard the horrible beeping sound. Voice mail.

"Come on, Kurt" Blaine said. "Where are you?"

He was about to call the police when his eyes landed on the glass table and the piece of paper lying on it. He stepped to it and grabbed the paper quickly, recognizing Kurt's handwriting immediately.

Blaine gulped nervously as he went through the short letter, feeling inside what it could contain.

 _Blaine,_

 _By the time you get this letter, I will already be gone. I know you don't understand. Things seemed to be fine between us and you thought I was happy. But you were wrong. I really tried to get used to the idea of being with you and our child for the rest of my life but I can't live in a lie anymore. I can't do this. I'm not ready for a baby, I'm not ready to give up everything to be with you and I'm certainly not ready to live my life in the spotlight. This is destroying me and I don't want to destroy the baby's life as well._

 _I'm getting an abortion and will try to move on. Please, don't try to find me. This is painful enough without dealing with you, too._

 _Don't blame yourself for what happened. You're an amazing man, Blaine and I'm sure you will be an amazing father someday._

"No" Blaine whispered, dropping the letter.

He fell back to the couch, too weak to stand on his feet. It seemed like a nightmare. A horrible one he wouldn't want to have ever in his life. Suddenly, he jumped up from the couch, rushing back upstairs. Maybe he was just dreaming and he would wake up from his hell soon.

But as he opened Kurt's wardrobe, he screamed and fell to his knees, crying. All of Kurt's clothes were gone, except for those Blaine had gotten for him. He was breathing heavily as he climbed back to his feet and dragged himself into the bathroom, desperate to find something to proove that Kurt was just playing a horrible game with him.

But it was all real. Kurt's things were missing and everything he had left was the letter and Blaine's shattered dreams about a beautiful future.

Blaine sighed and slowly made his way to the nursery, sobbing as he opened the door. They had bought so many things for their daughter, they had ordered most of the missing furniture and the room was almost ready for its new owner. He had imagined so many times how they would bring their baby home, how much their daughter would like her room, what they would do on their first days together. He had imagined the first steps their daughter would take, her first smile, the first time she said 'papa'.

But it was too late for that. He had neglected his boyfriend, he had spent too much time away from Kurt and he hadn't even noticed how bad he felt. He should have noticed it... He should have done something in time to prevent this from happening.

And now it was late. Kurt was gone and he took everything that was important for Blaine with him, only leaving him with his broken heart, something that caused him so much pain that Blaine wasn't sure if he would survive.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy! Please, let me know what you think.**

Sebastian looked around in concern and knocked on the door once again. He had been standing in front of Blaine's house for the past five minutes, trying to get inside but nobody came to open the door. He was getting worried. It had been two days since he had heard from Blaine the last time, and the man hadn't showed up for their meeting or answered his phone when Sebastian had tried to call him. He had tried Kurt, too, but it had ended the same way. He couldn't decide if his friends enjoyed their time in the new house so much that they avoided their friends or something happened to them. Either way, it seemed better to check on them.

Sebastian raised his hand to knock again but he was tired of waiting. He grabbed the handle instead and raised an eyebrow as he could open the door easily. He stepped inside, looking around. If the door was open, it meant that someone was home. So someone should have heard him and come to open the door for him. Sebastian had a bad feeling that something was wrong, so he walked into the living room, searching for Blaine and Kurt.

"Hey guys" he said as he looked around.

Something was definitely wrong. The living room seemed like a mess, there were empty bottles and used tissues everywhere on the ground and everything seemed so out of place. He knew Kurt, he didn't like dirt at all. So how could he leave the place like this?

"Guys, it's me" Sebastian called out as he made his way to the stairs. "Where are you?"

He heard a strange noise from upstairs and ran up the stairs in no time, heading towards the open the door of the nursery. As he got closer, he heard that noise again. Like someone was crying. Yeah, somebody was definitely crying in there.

Sebastian stepped through the door, blinking a few times to make sure what he saw was true. It seemed like someone had broken in, destroyed the whole place, only leaving broken pieces of the furniture behind. His eyes landed on the small figure in the corner and it took him some time to recognize him. It was Blaine but in such a condition Sebastian hadn't seen him before. Blaine seemed so small and thin, his hair was a mess and it was obvious that he hadn't had a shower or shaved for days. His eyes were puffy and red and his face so pale, he seemed like he could pass out in any second. Sebastian rushed to him, kneeling down in front of the man.

"Blaine, what happened?" he asked.

Blaine didn't look at him, he didn't even seem to hear him. He kept his eyes on the ruins on the ground and squeezed the plush lamb he had in his arms.

"Blaine, you're scaring me" Sebastian said, grabbing Blaine's jaw to force him to look at him.

Finally, Blaine looked into his eyes and when he realised who was kneeling beside him, he started crying again, making choking noises as he tried to breath through his sobs.

Sebastian wasn't too proud of himself as he came up with a plan to bring Blaine out of his awful state but he had to do it. Blaine looked horrible and he was close to faint, he couldn't let that happen. So he took a deep breath and slapped Blaine, hard enough to make him stop crying, at least for a while. It seemed to work, Blaine blinked in surprise, his eyes focusing onto his friend.

"Welcome back" Sebastian said. "Now tell me what the hell happened in here. Were you attacked?"

"No" Blaine whispered, his voise hoarse from disuse.

"Who did this then?" Sebastian asked.

"It was me" Blaine answered, looking down at the ground again. "I had to... I couldn't watch it... It broke my heart."

"What are you talking about? Where's Kurt?" Sebastian tried to get more informations out of Blaine, feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

"He's gone" Blaine said, his words turning in a broken sob.

"He left you?" Sebastian asked, frowning.

"I wasn't here for him... I-I didn't know... didn't see and now he's gone" Blaine cried.

"Why? You seemed to get along well" Sebastian said. This story didn't make any sense.

Blaine let go of the lamb, so he could grab a piece of paper from his pocket. He raised his shaky hand and put it into Sebastian's hand, right before he slumped back against the wall, zooming out again.

Sebastian looked at the piece of paper, reading the short letter quickly. His first thought was that it must have been a joke. He had talked with Kurt a lot when he had been living with him and he knew for sure that Kurt loved the baby just like Blaine did. And that Kurt loved Blaine and wouldn't leave him like this. Something wasn't right with this story. It was impossible that Kurt came to this horrible realization out of nowhere and left everything behind. Something must have happened to him.

"What did he do that day?" Sebastian asked, trying to learn the true story behind this.

"I don't know... I think his friends came over but I'm not sure" Blaine said. "I came home late that night. I knew that I shouldn't have left him alone so long. He was lonely, he hated being alone... But I stayed in the studio for the whole day, I didn't care how it made him feel... And when I came home, he was already gone. Both of them are gone... I won't meet my daughter at all... won't see Kurt again..."

Sebastian was almost 100 % sure that Blaine would faint or throw up from all the crying. Or even both. He needed help but Sebastian wasn't really good in these things. He had no idea what he should do, he was only sure in one thing: he had to get Blaine out of here, away from all the bad memories.

"Come on, we have to go" he said, putting an arm around Blaine to get him up to his feet.

"No, no, I can't..." Blaine protested weakly.

"Yes, you can and you have to" Sebastian said. "You can stay with me for a while. I'm getting used to having you around anyway."

Blaine didn't seem like he wanted to go but thanks to his condition, he was weak enough not to fight against him too much. Sebastian led him down the stairs and out of the house, trying to block out all the smells coming from Blaine. He had drunk too much, that was sure, and he surely hadn't changed his clothes for a while. He had to take care of it later but Blaine needed to calm down first, so they could talk. Sebastian couldn't really have a real conversation with him until Blaine was so upset.

Once they got back to his place, Sebastian dragged Blaine out of his car and led him to the front door. When they got inside, he called for his maid, telling her to get a guest room ready for Blaine, making sure it wasn't the one Kurt had used while staying with him. It wouldn't do any good for the man. While they were waiting, he left Blaine alone in the living room just for a minute, until he went to find him some sedatives and mixed it into a glass of water. Blaine would surely not accept it from him but he was broken enough not to notice it in the water. He just had to make Blaine drink the whole thing.

"Here, drink this" he said, trying to put the glass into Blaine's hand.

Unfortunately, the man didn't make any move for the glass and Sebastian sighed, shaking his head as he raised the glass to Blaine's lips. He did so much for his friends lately, he surely deserved a reward for his hard work. He hadn't been the type who helped everyone, it was all Blaine and Kurt's fault that he couldn't say no and always got himself into their drama.

He was glad when Blaine accepted the water from him and drank it all slowly. When the glass was empty, Sebastian helped Blaine back to his feet and led him upstairs into his room before he could pass out. He remembered how quickly this stuff worked, Blaine would fall asleep within minutes if he was lucky.

He didn't bother freeing Blaine from his clothes, they could do it in the morning when hopefully, Blaine would be in a better condition than this. Things could only get better from a good night sleep. As he expected, Blaine's eyes fell closed soon and his breathing became slower and steadier. Sebastian stayed with him until he was completely sure that Blaine was asleep and only then left the room, leaving the door slightly open.

He had no idea what to do next. He felt like he should do something to get Blaine and Kurt back together but he couldn't do that without knowing the whole story. No, he had to wait for a few more hours, so he could talk to Blaine and figure out how things had turned so bad so quickly.

~ o ~

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he felt like crap. It seemed like he had had too much alcohol the previous day and now he had a horrible hangover which didn't make any sense since he didn't drink that much anymore. The other horrible thing was what he noticed about a minute later, that he wasn't at home. He was in another house and the realization made his blood run cold. What the hell had he done the previous night?

He slowly got out of the bed and made his way to the door. The house was quiet and he tried not to make any sound as he stepped out of the room. He let out a sigh of relief when he realised he was in Sebastian's house. At least he was safe and hadn't done anything stupid.

As he made his way down the stairs, the happenings of the previous days came back, slowing his movements. By the time he reached the living room, he remembered everything and he was close to tears again. He wanted to go back into that room and hide from the world, try to forget everything and hope that it was just a dream. Sadly, he knew that it wasn't. It was the cruel reality and he wasn't sure if he could face it again.

"Good morning" Sebastian said as he looked up from his tablet when he heard Blaine's footsteps. "You still look like crap."

"Why did you bring me here?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"I couldn't leave you there and I had no other idea" Sebastian shrugged.

"Thanks but you shouldn't have done that. I don't deserve your help" Blaine said.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked, trying to get the informations out of Blaine until he could.

"Kurt left me" Blaine said brokenly.

"I figured out. The question is, why?" Sebastian asked. "Don't tell me he changed his mind so quickly, it doesn't make any sense."

"But it's true" Blaine sighed. "He got scared and stepped back. He.. He doesn't want the baby anymore. Or us. He wants to start a new life that doesn't include me."

"I don't think it's true. Something must have happened. Have you called him?" Sebastian asked.

"Several times. He doesn't answer his phone" Blaine sighed.

"What about his friends?" Sebastian asked.

"Seb, I don't think I should bother him. Kurt made it pretty clear that he doesn't want to see me ever again" Blaine said.

"And you just give up?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What else could I do? He decided on his own what to do, he didn't give me a chance to change" Blaine said, shaking his head. "It was all my fault. I left him alone when he needed me the most. I was so lost in my own world that I didn't realise how lonely he was."

"Okay, you have to stop this" Sebastian said, getting up from the couch to put his hands onto Blaine's shoulders, shaking him gently. "Kurt didn't leave you because you neglected him. There must be something else, something more we don't know about. That's why we have to find him and talk to him."

"It's over, Seb. Just give up. That's what I did, too" Blaine said.

"So you want to give up on your family so easily?" Sebastian asked in disbelief.

"What else could I do?" Blaine shrugged.

"Fight for them! Show Kurt that you need him and the baby, that you want them back. It's not too late" Sebastian said.

"It is" Blaine said.

Without giving him any time to get prepared, Sebastian raised his hand and slapped him.

"What the hell?" Blaine gasped as he pulled back.

"You deserved it. You're wasting your time whining here instead of going after him" Sebastian said.

"I don't want to go after him!" Blaine shouted. "It's too painful, don't you understand? I can't take it again, it would kill me."

"No" Sebastian said and he shook his head. "Letting them go is what will kill you."

He turned around and took a few steps away from Blaine.

"Where are you going?" Blaine called after him.

"I will find Kurt and find out what happened. Because I care, unlike you" Sebastian threw over his shoulder before leaving the room. Of course he had to do everything on his own.

~ o ~

Another few days passed without new informations about Kurt and their baby. Blaine had never felt so alone in his whole life than it those days. It seemed like he had lost everybody, everything that had ever been important for him. Although Sebastian made sure he felt quilty for not doing anything, he checked on Blaine several times a day, so he couldn't do anything stupid. He even told Blaine to stay with him for a while but Blaine decided to move back into his old apartment. Living in the house he had shared with Kurt would have been too much for him and he didn't want to disturb Sebastian either. He just wanted to be alone. Apparently, since his tour was so close, he had to go back to work after a while. Tina wouldn't leave him alone and he knew that he would lose everything he had if he didn't go back, so one day, without telling anyone what and why he was doing, he simply got back to work, trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tina asked the second he stepped into her office.

Blaine took a deep breath and sat down, not looking at her. He knew that he had to tell her what had happened but still... he wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

"Blaine, you're scaring me" Tina said as she stepped to Blaine, crouching down beside him. "What happened?"

"Kurt's gone" Blaine whispered.

Tina blinked in surprise. Of course she was surprised when Blaine had just bought a house, so he could live with Kurt and their baby together and now he had to share the horrible news that Kurt had left him.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" she said in the end.

"He didn't even talk to me. He left a note and when I went home, I found the place empty. All of Kurt's things were gone and..."

Blaine raised his shaky hand to his lips, suppressing a sob. He had cried too much because of Kurt. He had to stop it.

"It's over. He left me and will abort the baby if it isn't done already. I lost them" Blaine said.

"I don't know what to say" Tina sighed. "God. Blaine, it must be horrible for you."

"Do you know what's the worst in this? I could have prevented it. I should have seen that he had trouble with the pregnancy and helped him. But it's too late" Blaine said quietly.

"I know this is not what you want to hear but it's surely the best for all of you" Tina said. "He wasn't ready for having a baby and I'm not sure you are. You're too young and things happened so fast between you two. I think you weren't ready for living together or starting a family. This is hard, even for those who are in a strong relationship which you obviously didn't have. You were just two boys fooling around behind everybody's back and sadly, it ended the way it usually does. It's not your fault at all. You just weren't meant for each other."

Blaine smiled sadly.

"Maybe it's stupid of me, but I honestly thought that we were" he said. "I loved him... No, I still love him. I wanted to stay with him for the rest of my life, have children together, help him get into Broadway... I even wanted to give him this."

Tina's eyes widened when Blaine pulled out a small box from his pocket and showed her a ring. She had to take a deep breath to calm down before Blaine could see how she felt about this. She was so jealous, that boy didn't deserve anything from Blaine, especially not marriage. Good thing that he was already gone.

"Oh, Blaine. You're so naive" Tina sighed as she put her arms around Blaine. "You didn't see that he was just playing with you."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Come on, it's obvious. He wanted to use you for his own purposes. He got pregnant because he knew that you wouldn't leave him with a baby but when things turned serious, he got scared and left before you could find out what he did. That boy was bad for you, you're a lot better without him" Tina explained.

"No, Kurt wouldn't do that..."

"He did" Tina cut in seriously. "You have to understand that it wasn't your fault. He's a damn manipulator and you're lucky that he left now, without making too much damage."

Blaine couldn't believe her. It wasn't the boy he knew, not the Kurt he had fallen in love with. He liked Sebastian's explanation a lot better, that made him believe that there was something else in the background and Kurt wasn't a monster who wanted to destroy his life. Noone could be that heartless, right?

"I don't know what to do" Blaine sighed. "I don't feel like I can live without him."

"Yes, you can" Tina said. "You're strong, you will get over him. And I will be here to help you."

She carefully reached out for Blaine's hand and smiled when he didn't pull away from the touch.

"Let me help you, Blaine. Oh, you know what? I might have a perfect idea how to get over that boy" Tina smiled. "Let's skip today's work and go out. We could have lunch together, a few drinks, that would surely help you."

"I don't think so" Blaine said and stood up, pulling his hand back. "I just want to focus on my tour. Even if I feel horrible, I couldn't let my fans down."

Before Tina could react, he turned around and left the room. Tina closed her eyes and took a deep breath when Blaine was gone. Sure, it was hard like hell to get Blaine see who was the one for him but at least she was one step closer. Kurt was out of the picture and it was just matter of time that Blaine started a new life, and this time she would be there, ready for that moment before anyone could take him away from her.

~ o ~

Santana groaned as she made her way to the door. Whoever was standing outside, knocking like a lunatic, she would kill them for disturbing her in her sleep.

"One more knock and I will cut off your hands" she threatened as she opened the door, finding that meerkat faced man standing there who had helped Kurt when he had to hide from the press. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Kurt here?" Sebastian asked.

"No, he... Hey, what are you doing?" Santana asked as Sebastian pushed himself through her and walked into the apartment. "I don't remember inviting you in."

"Me neither" Sebastian replied. "Kurt? Are you here?"

"He isn't" Santana replied as she followed Sebastian to the rooms. "Hey! You have no right to..."

"Would you just shut your mouth and help me? We have a situation here" Sebastian said, peeking behind the curtains despite of Santana's protest.

"You have nothing to do here" Santana said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Leave or else I will kick you out."

"Do you honestly think that I have nothing better to do? I should be at work right now but since my friend Blaine turned into a useless, depressed mess and it looks like I'm the only one who cares about him, I have to waste my time here, listening to all the shit that comes out of your mouth" Sebastian said.

"Your friend should leave Kurt alone. I don't know what happened between them but Kurt doesn't want to talk to anyone, he doesn't even answer his phone or tells us what happened. All I know is that he left Blaine for some reason and it has to be Hobbit's fault" Santana said.

"Really? For all I know, Kurt got scared of having a baby and left without explanation. He only left a note for Blaine, he didn't even care how it made him feel" Sebastian replied.

"That's not true. Kurt loves that baby and even her idiot father. Your friend did something to him, I'm sure" Santana said heatedly.

"Okay, stop for a second" Sebastian said, raising a hand to silence Santana. "Is it just me or is something wrong with this story?"

"What story? Blaine screwed up and Kurt realised that he wasn't good for him and the baby. End of the story" Santana said.

"Oh, so Blaine was so bad for him that Kurt decided to get an abortion?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Abortion? Lady Hummel? You must have heard something wrong" Santana said.

"I read his letter several times. It's true" Sebastian said.

Santana frowned. She didn't know much about Kurt and the baby but she was 100 % sure that Kurt didn't want to lose his child. He loved that baby too much.

"Okay, maybe you're right" she nodded slowly. "So what happened?"

"I have no freaking idea, that's why I'm searching for Kurt. So where is he?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know" Santana shrugged.

"You don't know? Why didn't you tell me that at the beginning? I'm just wasting my time here" Sebastian said.

"Calm down, he's fine. He texted Rachel and told her that he was out of the city for a while" Santana said.

"Where?" Sebastian asked, losing his patience.

"I don't know! I don't follow him everywhere, believe it or not" Santana answered.

"So how are we going to find him?" Sebastian asked.

"I should try to call him" Santana said and turned to go for her phone.

Sebastian didn't bother to tell her that he had already tried it several times, just like Blaine, but Kurt had never answered their calls. Santana pulled her phone away from her ear quickly, too, shaking her had.

"Voice mail" she explained.

"What a surprise" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Call his family."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Just do it!" Sebastian said impatiently.

"I'm not your employee, asshole. You can't order me around" Santana glared at him.

"I'm sorry, my lady. Would you please take that damn phone between your claws, which look ridiculous by the way, and ask Kurt's dad what he knows about his lost son?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

"I hate you" Santana said.

"The feeling is mutual" Sebastian sighed. "Do it."

Santana dialed Burt's number and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door into Sebastian's face when he tried to follow her. When she came back a few minutes later, she looked worried and Sebastian didn't like that expression at all.

"He doesn't know where Kurt is" Santana said. "He got a text two days ago but that's all."

"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian sighed in frustration. "Something's very wrong here, I can feel it."

"Yeah. Kurt tells his dad everything" Santana agreed.

"How will we find him?" Sebastian muttered, mostly to himself.

"Well, you have enough money for the finest bitches, I'm sure you can invest some into our research" Santana said, rolling her eyes when Sebastian looked at her in confusion. "Private detective."

"You want me to send a private detective after Kurt?" Sebastian asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Santana nodded and walked into her room to grab some clothes. "Meanwhile, I will talk to a few friends and ask them if they know anything about Kurt."

"What if you can't find anything?" Sebastian asked as he followed her.

"That's why we need that detective. Now" Santana said, pushing Sebastian towards the door. "Pick a good one. Money doesn't matter."

"Because it's my money?" Sebastian asked.

"Something like that" Santana shrugged. "Go."

"You do realise that you didn't even believe me five minutes ago, right?" Sebastian asked as Santana pushed him through the door.

Santana rolled her eyes and slammed the door into Sebastian's face.

"Wow. I like this chick" Sebastian smiled as he turned away from the door, grabbing his phone from his pocket. It was time to find Kurt and he might have had an idea who could help them.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Warning: there's an original song in this. I used to write songs for a band when I was younger but let's face it, it was about 8 years ago and I never tried it in English before. So it's most likely horrible and I'm sorry for that.**

Blaine moaned miserably as he turned to his side, taking a deep breath to calm his stomach. He had gotten drunk, again. He hadn't planned it, he had just wanted a nice night alone, enjoying his few days off between his shows. But then he had gone to that club and had gotten lost in his drinks.

Things couldn't have gone worse around him. He had thought that his tour would help him move on and get Kurt out of his head but it hadn't made anything better. He struggled with his performances, he hated every one of them and only wanted to get over them. His fans noticed the change in his behaviour, of course, and so did the press. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to him and they came up with wild theories about him and Kurt. Since they hadn't showed up together for months, people had found out that Kurt was out of the picture. They started asking questions about the baby and Blaine never took it well. One day he had almost hit a reporter when he had asked Blaine about their break up and who would get the baby after its birth.

He had no idea how to get out of this crap. The only thing that seemed to help, at least temporarily, was the alcohol. He drank way too much and he knew that he slowly destroyed himself, but he didn't care at all. His life was already over, he could give up now and not bother himself with his stupid work anymore.

He turned to his back and opened his eyes slowly. He had had a cruel nightmare again where he had been with Kurt and a beautiful baby girl, together happily. Until a person whose face he couldn't see had stepped between them and had torn Kurt and the baby from him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He had had dreams like this before and he had told Sebastian about them. The man had thought that Blaine must have been right, feeling that something wasn't right with the way Kurt had left him. But maybe it was just Blaine's imagination trying to make things better in his mind. It was hard to imagine that Kurt had hurt him so badly, that he was capable of such cruelty. But he surely was because he hadn't called him since then, hadn't even texted him once. As if Blaine had died in Kurt's eyes and he didn't care anymore.

There was a loud bang on his door and Blaine groaned, hoping that they would go away and let him rest some more. He could use some more sleep and then maybe go back to that club. The bartender had been nice to him the previous night, maybe he could try to befriend himself with the guy. He hadn't been with anyone since Kurt and it had been so long... Maybe a good fuck would make things better.

Another knock on his door snapped Blaine out of his thoughts again and he swore quietly as he got up from the bed, taking uncertain steps towards the door. He had some trouble with the lock but in the end, he managed to open the door.

He sighed in frustration when he found Sebastian standing in front of him, with two paper cups of coffee in his hands.

"Morning, sunshine" Sebastian winked and pushed Blaine back into the apartment, so he could step inside. "I see you spent the night in the club. Again."

"Leave me alone, Sebastian" Blaine said.

"I can't do that. You have two more days left before your next concert and I have to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Or at least something stupider than this" Sebastian corrected himself.

"I'm fine" Blaine said.

"Do you know when you would be fine? If you talked to Kurt" Sebastian said.

"Kurt doesn't want to talk to me" Blaine said. "And I don't even know where he is, so..."

"What if I say I know where he is?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine blinked in surprise. He hadn't heard anything from Kurt for months and now Sebastian wanted to tell him that he knew where the boy was?

"It doesn't matter" Blaine said quickly. "He wants me to leave him alone, so that's what I will do."

"Okay, let's try it again" Sebastian sighed. "I know where Kurt is. I hired a private detective and he found him. All you have to do is get into my car and let me bring you there."

"You're crazy" Blaine shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to help you" Sebastian said.

"I don't need your help!" Blaine shouted. "He left me. He aborted our baby and disappeared without trace. That tells me that he doesn't want to be found, so get out of my life and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to him."

"That's not true" Sebastian said.

"It is" Blaine said. "Leave."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I said leave" Blaine repeated slowly. "I don't want to see you either. Get the hell out of my apartment."

Sebastian sighed but didn't say anything. He nodded and walked to the door, hesitating for a second before turning back to Blaine.

"You still love him" he said. "And I know you can make things better between you two again. You only have to try."

"I don't..." Blaine started but Sebastian slammed the door into his face before he could finish his sentence. He sighed and shook his head, taking a coffee from the table. He knew that he was an asshole but he couldn't help it. With Kurt, a part of his heart was gone, too. And he wasn't sure he would survive it.

~ o ~

Since his talk with Sebastian, Blaine couldn't get Kurt out of his head. Not that he couldn't do it before but now everything seemed to go around him. Blaine couldn't focus on anything but Kurt, he seemed to see him everywhere and even his dreams were all about Kurt. Maybe he was going crazy. He finally reached the point where he recognized his true feelings and there was no going back. He would break down soon and there was no coming back from there.

He spent his remaining days in the studio, working on a new song. It wasn't the best time for that but that stupid melody had found him one night and he couldn't get it out of his head. So he locked himself up in the studio and tried to finish the song. He wanted to play it on his next concert, share his feelings with his faithful fans. Maybe it would show them how Blaine felt and help them understand what he went through. Make a connection between them.

He got so lost in the song that he almost missed his flight to Ohio. He had two concerts there, one of them in Westerville, the town where he had grown up. Since both he and Kurt came from Ohio, it was the best place to play his new song the first time. That place meant so much for them, it just had to be that way. Blaine hoped somewhere deep inside that Kurt would be there to see him, too. Maybe he had moved back there and had heard about Blaine's concert and decided to see him again...

No, Blaine told himself. Kurt didn't want anything from him, he didn't want to see him anymore, so he surely wouldn't be there. He shouldn't think about him right now because it would make him sad again and he wanted this concert to be a success. His fans deserved the best.

After two busy days in Westerville, Blaine found himself on the stage with hundreds of people around him. He tried to seem happy as he started playing, giving something back in return for all the support he had gotten from his fans. It was amazing how much they loved him, even if Blaine didn't deserve that at all.

He needed some time to notice that there were a few old friends in the first rows, dancing and singing with Blaine through all his songs. It was good to see them again and Blaine hoped that they would have a chance to talk after the concert. He hadn't seen the guys for years and he missed them so much. He wanted to know everything about them.

He also noticed that Sebastian was there, too, causing him a lot of surprise. Sebastian didn't really like Blaine's music, it always made him wonder how they had become friends when they were so different. But for some reason, Sebastian was here, maybe he had come to see his friends, too. Blaine didn't mind at all, he had to apologise anyway since he had been an asshole again, it was better this way.

After about an hour, Blaine finally reached the point he had been waiting for. His new song... The one that came straight from his heart, that included everything that was important for him. He took a deep breath and grabbed the microphone.

"Uhm... I think you all know that there've been some huge changes in my life in the last few months. Only some of you know the truth and I want to keep it that way but I think you all deserve to know what's going on in my head and heart" Blaine said slowly. "So I have a new song for you!"

He smiled as the crowd screamed and clapped around him.

"This is a very special song" Blaine continued. "It's called _Little Secret_ and I would like to dedicate it to the man who stole my heart, Kurt Hummel. I... I didn't really treat him the way he deserved. I made mistakes and now... Okay, I will stop stuttering and let the song talk."

Blaine smiled as he looked at Sebastian briefly who raised an eyebrow, seemingly hoping that Blaine didn't want to do anything stupid. Of course he thought that Blaine wanted to do something stupid. He had told Sebastian so many times that he hated Kurt for what he had done but it wasn't true. He still loved him and he knew that he would always feel that way.

 _When I first saw you,_

 _my heart skipped a beat_

 _Because I knew that second_

 _that we were meant_

 _To be together_

 _Forever_

 _Your bright blue eyes_

 _cut straight into my soul_

 _And I felt for the first time_

 _that I wasn't alone_

 _You knew my fears_

 _and you wipped them away_

 _I got lost in the dark_

 _but you showed me the right way_

 _Back into the light_

 _Into love_

 _You took my hands and led me through the path_

 _You were there for me no matter what_

 _You made me feel alive again_

 _My sweet little secret_

 _I love you so much_

 _My little secret_

 _I miss you so much_

Blaine had to stop for a second to clear his eyes from the tears that escaped during the song, no matter how hard he tried to hold them back. It was just too much for him. He relived his memories with Kurt, everything they had gone through and it hurt so much.

 _You made me complete_

 _you made me feel loved_

 _Every day I spent with you_

 _was sunny and bright_

 _Just like your eyes_

 _Your eyes_

 _And then you gave me_

 _what I yearned the most_

 _A dream of a family..._

 _A dream that I lost_

 _Suddenly_

 _Oh, so suddenly..._

 _You took my hands and led me through the path_

 _You were there for me no matter what_

 _You made me feel alive again_

 _My sweet little secret_

 _I love you so much_

 _My little secret_

 _I miss you so much_

Blaine's hands were shaking so badly that he almost dropped his guitar. It was such a bad idea presenting his song for so many people when he knew very well how it would end.

 _Since you're gone_

 _time seems to stop_

 _Since you aren't here with me_

 _I'm lost in the dark_

 _I fooled myself_

 _and everyone around me_

 _But the truth is_

 _without you, I can't live_

 _The surface seems fine_

 _but I'm dying inside_

 _Noone else can heal_

 _My broken heart_

 _You took my hands and led me through the path_

 _You were there for me no matter what_

 _You made me feel alive again_

 _My sweet little secret_

 _I love you so much_

 _My little secret_

 _I miss you so much_

 _My sweet little secret_

 _Come back to me_

 _Give me a chance_

 _Let me turn this right_

"Come back to me, Kurt" Blaine whispered, so lost in his own song that he forgot where he was.

After a while, he looked up, his eyes finding a few stunned faces. The room was completely silent for a few more seconds before the first few people started clapping and shouting their best wishes. Blaine bowed awkwardly, somewhat ashamed for sharing his deepest secret with so many people. But on the other hand, he felt so much better. For the first time since months, he felt somewhat relieved. He could finally talk about his emotions and it was a lot better than hiding his pain from everyone.

"Uhm... Thank you, guys" Blaine said quietly and with a quick decision, he left the stage. There were a few more songs planned but he couldn't play more. He needed to be alone, he had to cry and oh, God. He had to see Kurt again.

He burst into his dressing room and slammed the door shut behind him, sinking onto his knees in the next second. Why did he try to fool himself anyway? It wasn't true that he didn't want to see Kurt again. He missed him so much and wanted him back, even if Kurt had gotten an abortion and they had lost their child. Kurt had had a good reason to do so, Blaine had known exactly why he had left him. He knew how to make everything better between them and Sebastian gave him a chance to meet the boy again. So why couldn't he do it before? What was he waiting for?

It wasn't like Kurt would come to him. He had had months to come back but he hadn't, so it was Blaine's turn to do something. He was running out of time, with every single second, his chances to get Kurt back worsened. He had to do something, immediately.

He was about to get back onto the stage to find Sebastian when the door opened again and his smiling friend stepped inside.

"What a security team you have here" Sebastian said. "It took me about two whole minutes to get through them."

"Sebastian!" Blaine said in relief, throwing his arms around the man.

"Uhm... What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, gently pushing Blaine back. He so didn't like when people touched him.

"I'm sorry. I was an ass and you were right" Blaine said. "I should have accepted your help. I want Kurt back and..."

"I know, I know" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You took your time but I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

"So you know where he is?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Sebastian nodded. "It wasn't easy to find him but I hired a great private detective and with some help from Kurt's friends, he was able to find him."

"I-I should go back to New York" Blaine said. "I have to meet him, as soon as possible."

"Then you should stay here" Sebastian smiled.

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"Kurt's in Lima" Sebastian answered.

"His dad. Of course" Blaine sighed.

"You should figure out how to do this because what I heard about that man, he's very protective about his son. It was all his fault it took us so long to find Kurt" Sebastian said.

Blaine took a deep breath, nodding slowly. He would probably have to deal with Burt Hummel, too, but he had to be brave. If he wanted Kurt back, he had to go through this.

~ o ~

The days passed so slowly since he had moved back to his dad. Two months. 63 days exactly. And nothing seemed to be better. When he had showed up on his father's doorstep, soaked from the cold rain and crying his heart out, his father had pulled him into his arms and told him that it would go better. Well, he was wrong.

The last two months Kurt had spent in his old room, thinking about his decision. It wasn't like he had had a choice. Those men had stayed with him as he had written the letter for Blaine and then packed his things, making sure Kurt hadn't tried to do anything. When he had left their home, he had known that there was no going back. He only could be safe if he left Blaine for forever, no matter how badly it had made him feel.

It was even harder when after two days, everyone had started calling him. It hadn't been just Blaine anymore who had sent hundreds of desperate text messages and tried to call him in every two minutes, Rachel and Santana had done the same, seemingly worried for their missing friend and there had been Sebastian, too. Kurt had learnt from his father that they had sent a private detective after him as well and Burt had had some trouble sending the man away without answers. Kurt knew that he had hurt everyone he loved but it was the only way to keep himself away from Blaine. He had to shut out everybody else from his old life, that was the only way to go through this.

He usually spent his time lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes his dad came to talk to him, he tried to get Kurt talk about how he had ended up at home and what had happened between him and Blaine. But Kurt never talked. He barely said anything actually, only when he absolutely needed to talk.

Every single evening, he opened his laptop and went through the news about Blaine. He had hoped that the man would move on and find his happiness with someone else. Okay, that wasn't completely true. He wanted Blaine to be happy but he didn't want him to be with someone else. He wanted Blaine for himself. He still loved him, with all of his heart, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to survive if Blaine found somebody else.

Every night when he went through the news, he felt relieved that at least for a while, Blaine stayed single. He didn't seem to be interested in dating anyone and it sometimes made Kurt hope that maybe someday, he would be able to get Blaine back. It was a stupid thought because Blaine would surely not believe him and he most likely hated Kurt for leaving him like that. Blaine didn't know the truth, of course, and that letter had surely hurt him badly.

That day, Kurt decided to read the news in the morning, too. Blaine had gotten into so many scandals lately, and he was on tour again, there had to be something bad again. It broke Kurt's heart how horrible Blaine looked on those pictures. He turned to alcohol again and Kurt knew very well how badly Blaine acted when he was drunk. Kurt was afraid that he would do something stupid again, maybe hurt himself, too. He had to know if Blaine was alright.

He blinked in surprise when instead of a short report about the concert, he found dozens of articles.

"Oh, Blaine. What have you done again?" Kurt whispered.

He clinked onto the first link and sighed when he saw the picture of Blaine. He looked so heartbroken, so upset... Kurt had to blink back his tears as he looked at the photos of his ex-boyfriend. Blaine had been so excited and happy when they had been together and now... he was just the shadow of himself. A broken man who slowly destroyed himself.

Kurt sighed sadly as he looked down at the text, knowing that he wouldn't like what was written in there. As he went through the text first, his eyes slowly widened. It was about Blaine's last concert but not too much about the event itself but a song. A new song Blaine had written for that occasion, dedicated for... Kurt. It was written for him. Kurt went through the text twice before finally believing that it was true.

His hand was shaking as he clicked again, opening the video of Blaine's performance. It would hurt for sure but he had to know... He needed proof that Blaine still loved him.

His tears finally escaped his eyes as the slow, heartbreaking melody filled his ears. It wasn't like the firs song Blaine had written for him. That one had been about joy, the best moments of love but this one... He could feel Blaine in every single word. And the way Blaine looked on the screen...

"I miss you, too" Kurt cried as he quickly slammed his laptop closed, unable to watch it again. He wanted to, he wanted to listen to that song so badly but his heart was already broken and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to bear the pain this song caused for him. Blaine suffered because of him. He wasn't fine at all. He wasn't feeling better the slightest, and it was all Kurt's fault.

He was on his way to the kitchen the get a glass of water when the doorbell rang. He looked around, frowning. Noone else was at home and people usually searched for his father in his shop at this time of the day. Who could it be then?

He took a few deep breaths and dried his face. He shouldn't meet anyone in this state. Sure, he always looked awful but mostly it was because of his condition, he didn't want to look any worse.

When he was ready, he slowly walked to the door and opened it, forcing out a small smile. His eyes landed on a tall man, his familiar face and Kurt froze, his smile dropping immediately.

"Hey, Kurt. It's good to see you again" Sebastian said and stepped aside.

To Kurt's shock, Sebastian wasn't his only visitor that day. Kurt didn't even have to see his face to recognize him. His dark curls, the ashen skin... Then the hazel eyes that used to be so full of life but now... Kurt didn't even know what Blaine thought about him. He seemed just as shocked as Kurt. Maybe scared, too. For a brief moment, Kurt could see a happy smile forming on his lips, too, but then Blaine's eyes wandered down from his face and landed right on his now round stomach.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered uncertainly and put a hand on his baby bump.

"I... Y-you..." Blaine stuttered, his face turning so pale that Kurt was scared that he would faint.

"Blaine, I..."

"Oh, God" Blaine said as he grabbed Sebastian's shirt for support. "You're here. You're here and you're..."

Blaine raised his shaky hand to touch Kurt's baby bump but pulled back in a blink.

"How is it possible?" he asked.

Kurt looked from one man to the other, unable to say a thing. It was too much. He wasn't prepared for this at all. He had thought that he had lost Blaine for forever and there was no chance for them to meet again. But Blaine was here and he wanted answers.

And he had no idea what to tell him.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys!**

 **Here's the new chapter. Are you excited?**

 **Please, leave a review and let me know what you think.**

Sebastian looked at his friends, sighing heavily. Sure, he had thought about calling Kurt to let him know about their visit but he had been too afraid that Kurt would run away from them again. Now that he looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes, he knew that it was a bad decision. Kurt was pregnant, surely emotional and the stress wasn't good for the baby. But it was something that had to be done. Kurt needed Blaine, whatever had happened that night when he had run away had to be discussed, so they could be happy again.

"Why don't we go inside?" Sebastian offered, gently pushing Blaine forward when Kurt nodded silently, hoping that his friend wouldn't do anything stupid to scare Kurt.

Blaine remained silent as they walked into the house, his eyes never leaving Kurt's baby bump. He didn't know how he felt, there were so many emotions whirling inside of him, happiness, relief, confusion, anger... He couldn't decide which one was the strongest. He was still in shock, that one was sure. He was barely aware of Sebastian gently guiding him to the couch or his supportive hand on Blaine's shoulder. It seemed like the world disappeared around them and only him and Kurt, Kurt who was still pregnant with his child, seemed to exist in this new dimension.

Kurt sat down across them, his wide eyes never meeting Blaine's. He put a hand onto his round stomach, gently rubbing it. Blaine watched the motion and when Kurt finally looked into his eyes, something inside of him snapped. Every emotion he had felt earlier disappeared and only the anger remained, anger he had never felt before.

"What's the explanation of this?" he hissed.

Kurt gulped nervously, pulling back slightly. The fact that he seemed to be scared of Blaine prooved that he knew that he had done something very wrong. It just angered Blaine more than before.

"How could you do this?" Blaine continued. "How could you leave me like that and lie to me? All this time, I thought that you killed our baby!"

"Blaine, calm down" Sebastian said quietly.

"I don't want to calm down!" Blaine shouted. "I want to hear his freaking explanation for this!"

While shouting into Sebastian's face, Blaine pointed at Kurt's baby bump again and when he was done with Sebastian, he stood up and walked to Kurt. The boy in front of him seemed so scared, as if he was afraid that Blaine would hit him. His fear wasn't completely irrational, Blaine most certainly felt like he could hit something, although it would never be Kurt. He still loved the boy and he was pregnant with his child, no matter how badly he had hurt him, Blaine would never hit him.

He crouched down in front of Kurt, feeling bad for shouting. Now that he took a better look of Kurt, he could finally see how badly Kurt looked. He was pale and had dark circles around his eyes, he surely hadn't had much sleep lately. And the fear in his eyes... Blaine never wanted to see him like this, not even in his hurt state.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said gently. "I didn't want to yell but... Damn, Kurt, you have to tell me why you did this. I believed for all these months that you left me and killed our baby. You left me without explaining things, only with a note. Do you know I felt when I got home that night, realising that you were gone? Do you know how scared I was when I couldn't get in touch with you? I wasn't even sure that you were alright."

Kurt didn't say a word. He kept his eyes on his hands around his stomach and Blaine wasn't sure if he heard him.

"You have to tell me what happened. I deserve to know" Blaine said, trying to be as calm as possible.

"I can't" Kurt choked out, pulling away from Blaine.

"Of course you can! Tell me!" Blaine said, his anger rising again.

"Blaine" Sebastian hissed quietly.

Blaine took a deep breath and when he opened his mouth again, he tried to keep his voice down.

"Is it something I did? Did you leave me because you felt lonely? Because if that's the case, I'm sure we can..."

"It wasn't because of you" Kurt cut in.

"Then why?" Blaine asked. "I certainly can't understand you. I thought that you loved me, I thought that we were fine..."

"We were" Kurt nodded.

"What did you want to do?" Blaine asked. "Give birth and never tell me about my child? Or... you planned to come back later? When my life was back to normal, you wanted to destroy everything again?"

Kurt only looked at him briefly but there was so much pain in his eyes, Blaine knew immediately that he didn't want to hurt him at all. No, Kurt planned to keep the baby on his own and never tell Blaine about it.

"Kurt, we know that something happened that night" Sebastian said, deciding that it was the best for all of them if he joined the conversation, as the only reasonable person in the room. "Did somebody force you to leave Blaine?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he started shaking, looking at the men in fear. Now that Sebastian mentioned it, it seemed like a good explanation. Yeah, Kurt didn't seem like someone who would fool with Blaine like that. Something serious must have happened and the boy's reaction just seemed to confirm Sebastian's thoughts.

"Kurt..."

"You have to leave" Kurt said suddenly and jumped up from his seat.

"Kurt, stop" Blaine said as he grabbed the boy's arm. "Look at me."

"No, no, I can't" Kurt said desperately, trying to free his arm from Blaine's grip.

"Is it true?" Blaine asked. "Somebody forced you leave that night, right? Who was it? What happened, Kurt?"

"I can't tell you!" Kurt cried. "I'm trying to protect you, don't you see?"

"Protect me?" Blaine frowned. "Protect me from what?"

Kurt shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Kurt, we can talk to the police" Blaine said. "We can find whoever did this but you have to tell me the truth."

"They will kill the baby" Kurt cried.

"I won't let it happen" Blaine said gently. He had no idea what horrible things Kurt had been through but he knew for sure that he would find the person responsible for this. Two months of his life had passed away living in constant fear and pain and all this because of some lunatic who wanted to destroy his life. He would find that guy and beat the crap out of him before making sure they never left jail in the rest of their life.

"Sit back down" Sebastian said and with Blaine's help, they led Kurt to the couch. "Do you need something? Water? Tea?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Alright" Blaine said, taking a deep breath. "Just go slowly, okay? We can stop whenever you need a break."

Kurt only nodded in response, preparing himself to talk about something that had kept him in constant fear for the last two months.

"Tell me about that night" Blaine said.

"Rachel and Santana came over to see me" Kurt started. "We had fun and they stayed there for the whole afternoon. When they left, it was already dark outside."

"What happened after that?" Blaine asked.

"I wanted to have a shower and make dinner but the doorbell rang again. I thought that it was one of the girls, that maybe they had left something" Kurt said, his breathing speeding up.

Blaine glanced at Sebastian briefly, not knowing if he was ready for the truth, even if he knew that he had to find out. He had to make things right.

"I-I opened the door... I didn't check who was outside, I never thought it was possible..." Kurt's voice turned into a broken sob and he couldn't continue.

"Who was it?" Blaine asked quietly, pulling Kurt into his arms to comfort him. The boy was crying so hard that Blaine was afraid that he would faint. He wanted to free Kurt of all of his fears but it was impossible without knowing what had happened that night.

"Two men" Kurt whispered. "They-they dragged me into the living room... God, I was never that scared in my whole life. One of them held a gun to my head and threatened to kill me if I didn't do what they told me."

"You should have told us" Sebastian said. "You should have told the police. Those men has to be found, Kurt!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Kurt said hysterically. "They would have hurt us. All of us! I had to defend my family."

"Even if it meant leaving me" Blaine nodded slowly. He was angry like hell, mostly at those assholes who had thought that they could tell them how to live their lives but he was somewhat angry with Kurt, too, for running away and not telling him everything. He could feel his fear, of course, but it still wasn't the best decision.

"They forced me to write that letter" Kurt cried. "They-they stayed with me until I left the house... to make sure I won't change my mind."

"Did you see their faces?" Sebastian asked.

"No" Kurt whispered. "They wore ski masks. I couldn't see anything."

"Did they tell you why they wanted you to leave?" Sebastian asked. Blaine was very glad for his presence because it seemed like Sebastian knew the perfect questions to ask from Kurt.

"I..." Kurt fell silent for a moment, thinking about that night. "They said that I wasn't good enough for Blaine. That I ruined his life and had to disappear."

Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other.

"Do you know anyone who didn't like you being with Kurt?" Sebastian asked from Blaine.

"About a few hundreds people?" Blaine asked back. "Maybe more. I would say every single homophobe who knew about us."

"We have to talk to the police" Sebastian sighed.

"No!" Kurt said with wide eyes.

"Kurt, this is serious" Blaine tried to reason. "We have to find those men and send them to jail, so we can be together again."

"We can't" Kurt said, looking so sad that it broke Blaine's heart. "Don't you see? Even if the police catches those guys who attacked me, there will be others. We will never be safe."

He took a shaky breath and looked down at his stomach.

"It broke my heart that I had to lie to you and leave you like that but that was the best I could do. I can see it now" Kurt said. "There would always be people who wouldn't accept us and I don't want to give them a chance to hurt our son. I have to protect him."

"Our son?" Blaine frowned.

Kurt smiled weakly as he grabbed a picture from the glass table.

"The doctor in New York was wrong" he explained.

Blaine forgot about everything for a minute as he looked down at the picture Kurt had handed him, completely lost in the sight. The baby had changed so much since he had last seen it. It was perfectly human looking now and yeah, there was no delusion: it was a little boy, even Blaine could see it. And he couldn't miss how much the baby reminded him on Kurt.

"Beautiful" Blaine muttered.

"Uhm... Blaine, I'm really happy for your baby's gender, too, although I don't really see why it is so important, we have a situation here, so if you could focus on it for a second..." Sebastian said as he took the picture from Blaine's hands, bringing him back to reality. "Why don't you two sit down privately and talk this through? It's been two months, I'm sure we can wait with the police a little longer."

"I already made my decision" Kurt said weakly, clearly not happy with his choice. "The baby's safety is the most important..."

"For me, too" Blaine interrupted. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I can't let you do this. I know that you're scared but this is insane. You have to let me help you."

"Yeah. Just sit down in peace and talk about your concerns" Sebastian said and quickly walked to the door. "I saw a bar on our way here, I think I will look around in there. I won't be back for the next few hours, so you have all the time you need."

He hastily left the house, hoping that the boys could solve their problems without him being there. They couldn't be too stupid for that, right?

Kurt and Blaine kept staring at each other for minutes. They had so much to talk about and none of them knew where to start.

"So... it's a boy?" Blaine asked awkwardly. He thought that Kurt needed some more time to get prepared for the more serious part.

"You don't have to do this" Kurt said. "I'm not going back and it's final."

"Don't you think it's something we should discuss together?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt said stubbornly. "I'm staying here."

"Kurt, I know how scared you are..."

"Do you?" Kurt interrupted. "I thought that I would die! That both of us would die and I couldn't do anything! You have no idea how I felt."

"It must have been scary" Blaine nodded. "But I know that we can get through this. Together. Let me help you."

"I begged them to not hurt the baby" Kurt said and started crying again. "I was all alone and I thought that they would shoot me and-and I could have done nothing to stop them!"

"Hey, come here" Blaine said gently and pulled Kurt into his arms. It was so bad seeing Kurt like this and all he wanted was to go after those men and deal with them on his own. "We will find them, Kurt. We will make them pay for what they did to you. To us. Trust me, please."

"I was so scared..." Kurt cried.

"I know, honey. But it won't happen again. I won't let you out of my sight. I will be there with you and the baby and I won't let anyone hurt you" Blaine promised.

"I want to go back" Kurt admitted after a while. "I-I miss you so much, you have no idea."

"I think I do" Blaine smiled sadly. "I can't stop thinking about you. I even wrote a song for you."

"I know. I heard it" Kurt said.

"Did you?" Blaine asked.

"It's a beautiful song, Blaine. I love it" Kurt said honestly.

Blaine pulled back enough to look into Kurt's eyes. They were full of tears and they still seemed so sad but he could also see a glimpse of hope in them. He knew that he had a chance to make things right again. To get Kurt and their son back. So he reached up to touch Kurt's face gently and pulled the boy into a soft kiss, smiling when Kurt kissed back. After all these months they had spent apart, alone and scared, it felt like magic. Blaine wasn't sure if he could let go of Kurt ever again. It felt like a dream that he had this beautiful boy in his arms again and he was afraid of losing him again.

"I'm sure that the police will find those guys" Blaine said when he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to Kurt's. "But until then... we will be careful. I moved out of the house after you left and I'm pretty sure that after what happened there, you don't want to move back. But we could sell that house and buy another one where nobody knows who we are. We wouldn't tell about it anyone except our best friends. We would be safe there. I can even hire you a bodyguard if it makes you feel more comfortable."

Kurt sighed and stepped away from Blaine to sit down onto the couch.

"Do you think that it would work?" he asked.

"If both of us want this, we can make it work" Blaine said without hesitation. He still believed in them and he would do everything in his power to show Kurt that he could keep him safe.

"And the baby would be safe?" Kurt ased quietly.

"I just told you. I have enough money for a place where we could all be safe. I'm willing to take every step just to ensure your safety. You and the baby are the most important people in my life, I would never let anyone hurt you" Blaine said. "God, you have no idea how horrible these months have been. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work, I wouldn't have survived without Sebastian."

"He's a good guy" Kurt said.

"He is" Blaine nodded. "I wouldn't have found you without him. I have no idea how he did it but he somehow found out where you lived. And he brought me here."

"And almost give me a heart attack" Kurt smiled, stroking his baby bump.

"He was worried that you would run away again" Blaine said.

"And I would have done that" Kurt agreed. "Nobody knew about this. Not even my dad."

"You didn't tell him?" Blaine asked.

"No" Kurt shook his head. "I think he was waiting for me to tell him what happened."

"I guess I should be prepared for his rage" Blaine sighed. "If you want me to stay, of course."

Kurt looked at him for a long moment, considering what to do. He had missed Blaine so badly but he had thought that he hadn't had another option but to avoid the man. But now Blaine offered him a chance for a better future, where they could all be happy. He wanted it. He wanted Blaine and he wanted to be with him. He still loved him just like he had had when he had been forced to leave that night. Nothing had changed since then and he knew that it would stay that way, no matter who tried to keep them apart.

"I want to" Kurt said in the end.

"Are you coming back with me?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"I thought you were on tour" Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that" Blaine said. "What about this: you give me time until the end of my tour, so I can get us a new house and then I come back for you and we move back to New York together?"

"I think I would love that" Kurt replied.

"Great!" Blaine smiled excitedly. "We have this, Kurt. We will make it together, I know we can."

"But we have to make sure the house is safe" Kurt said. "I couldn't bear going through this again. It was so hard..."

His voice broke again and Blaine immediately pulled him into his arms.

"Let's not think about it now, okay?" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's forehead. "It will be fine, Kurt. I promise."

Kurt nodded hesitantly. Blaine was desperate for another topic because he wanted to see Kurt smile again. His eyes landed on Kurt's baby bump and he reached out hesitantly, touching it for the first time.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked.

"Amazing" Kurt answered. "He moves a lot and loves kicking my kidneys."

"It must be hard" Blaine grimanced.

"Yeah. I feel like a whale and it's getting harder with every day" Kurt said honestly. "But it's also wonderful. I can finally feel him and it finally seems real. I'm sure that we will love him, I can't wait to meet him."

"Just a few more months" Blaine smiled.

"The doctor said that he would come somewhat earlier" Kurt said. "He said that most carriers give birth around the 36th week."

"Huh, that's close" Blaine said in surprise.

"We have still enough time for everything" Kurt said. "If you're still so excited, I'm sure that we will have everything before the baby arrives."

"Believe me, once I get to my phone, I will start working on it. You don't have to worry at all, I will take care of everything" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt said. He grimanced and pressed a hand to his stomach that immediately sent Blaine to full panic mode.

"What is it?" he asked in fear. "Is there something wrong? God, are you giving birth now? It's all my fault, right? All the stress..."

"I'm fine" Kurt said, pressing his index finger to Blaine's lips to silence him. "Give me your hand."

He took Blaine's hand and gently guided it to his baby bump. Blaine watched in confusion what Kurt was doing and for a few seconds, he couldn't feel anything, so he opened his mouth to talk again. But then, before a sound could leave his lips, he felt it. Right under his hand, he could feel a slight movement but it was soon followed by another, a lot stronger this time.

"The baby" Blaine said in amazement.

"I think he can hear you" Kurt smiled. "I talk about you a lot and we listen to your songs every day."

"Hey" Blaine said as he got up from the couch and knelt down in front of Kurt, gently pressing his palms to Kurt's baby bump. "Can you hear me, little boy? It's me, your dad."

He laughed and looked up at Kurt happily when the baby moved again.

"He knows who I am!" Blaine said.

"I think he does" Kurt nodded.

Blaine blinked to fight back his tears and leaned closer to Kurt's stomach again.

"I know that I was gone for a while but... I missed you, you know? You and your beautiful papa, too. But I will be here for you from now on. I will keep you safe and won't let anyone go close to you ever again" Blaine said.

He looked up at Kurt and got lost in his eyes so easily. Damn, he had missed this so much.

"I love you both" Blaine said.

"I love you, too" Kurt smiled down at him.

Blaine felt another strong kick and he laughed again.

"I guess he loves us, too" he said.

"He certainly does" Kurt nodded.

Blaine stayed at Kurt's feet for a little longer but in the end, he climbed back onto the couch to sit beside Kurt again. He pulled the boy into his arms and just kept looking at him, inhaling his sweet scent he had missed so much. After a while, as he looked at Kurt's face, he realised that Kurt had fallen asleep. No wonder he was exhausted, it must have been a hard few months for him. But it was finally over. Blaine was here again, he knew the truth and as he had promised, he wouldn't let Kurt or the baby get hurt again. He also promised himself, as he was sitting in the Hummels' living room, that he wouldn't stop until he found those men responsible for their unhappiness and make them pay, no matter what it costed. Noone could mess with him or his family, people had to understand that.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

 **There's something big coming, so be prepared!**

Blaine's life became crazy as hell. Okay, it had been crazy before but since he and Kurt were back together and they had so much to do... It seemed like he didn't have a moment of peace at all. There was the rest of his tour, the trouble with the house and of course, Burt Hummel. Let's say Burt wasn't too happy to see Blaine again. Since Kurt hadn't told him the truth about why he had left Blaine, Burt had come to the conclusion that it had to be something Blaine had done. So when he had found the boys in his living room together, he had been close to beat Blaine up. Luckily, Kurt had stepped in in time and saved Blaine from his father's rage.

It didn't mean that Burt was happy to let his only son go with Blaine again. He had asked Kurt several times if that was really what he wanted and even when Kurt reassured him that everything would be fine, Burt was adamant to join Kurt and Blaine on their way back to New York to see if Blaine was truly capable of taking care of his son. Blaine knew that it was his last and only chance. Burt kept his eyes on him and promised to check on them regurarily, so if Blaine screwed up again, he could step in. And Blaine had a bad feeling that Burt could be a very dangerous person if it was about his son. So he had to make sure that noone got to Kurt again and he kept him safe every second of the day.

The house they had bought earlier was easy to sell but they had some trouble with the new place. Blaine wanted something that was equally beautiful and perfect for his family but it had to look different, so they could avoid possible panic attacks and flashbacks, both from his and Kurt's side. That night had been horrible for both of them and they wanted to get over it. That was their only chance to live happily.

To Blaine's relief, their new place happened to be in Sebastian's neighbourhood. It was more expensive than the first one and somewhat smaller but the fact that Sebastian could be so close when Blaine was gone made the man a lot calmer. This way, Kurt didn't have to be alone at all. At least until they found the guy responsible for his leave.

The police didn't give them too much hope. Since Kurt had kept everything secret for two months, they had little chance to find those men who had attacked him. They also didn't really seem to believe Kurt which made Blaine very angry. He trusted Kurt completely, he knew that the boy wasn't lying and they deserved the police's help. In the end, he contacted the private detective Sebastian had hired earlier, just to be sure they made everything in their power to find those men and find out why they had hurt Kurt.

When they were finally ready with everything, Kurt was almost in the middle of the third trimester. Although he loved being pregnant, it became harder with every day. He was huge, he felt heavy and was always tired. Blaine tried to be home as much as he could, so he could help Kurt with everything. He didn't let him do anything in the house, much to Kurt's annoyance, but he couldn't help it. He was scared of losing Kurt or watching him get hurt again, he had to make sure that Kurt was alright. Luckily, as the big day came closer, Kurt found himself something to keep himself company: baby supplies. The nursery was ready but they always needed something new for their baby and Kurt was so happy when Blaine let him take care of everything. He knew that Kurt would find the best things for their baby and his excitement made Blaine happy, too.

There was only one thing Blaine needed to do: make sure they had some time for themselves before the baby arrived. He didn't need much time to find the best way to make Kurt happy, and couldn't wait for the night to come. He planned everything, it was going to be perfect. He only had to go through another busy day and he could enjoy his time with Kurt.

~ o ~

Tina was angry. No, it didn't cover it. Tina was absolutely furious. She had planned everything. She had known that her plan was perfect but as the time passed, Blaine only got more distant. They weren't even friends anymore. They still worked together but she had trouble reaching Blaine because the man was too busy locking her out of his life. She didn't really know what was going on with Blaine. She knew that there was something but every time she asked Blaine, he came up with an explanation Tina didn't believe at all. And there were those times when he disappeared without trace, without telling her where he was. Tina called him several times on those days but Blaine never picked up or called her back. She didn't like it at all.

She could see that Blaine had changed for some reason. He had been distant and upset at first but as the time had passed, he seemed to get out of his depression. Tina had hoped that it was her time, that Blaine had gotten over Kurt and there was nothing that could stop them from being together. But that wasn't the case. Blaine became happier, that was true, but he didn't even seem to realise that Tina existed. It seemed like he completely forgot about her and she couldn't let it happen again.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Blaine asked as he stepped into her office.

"Blaine!" Tina said as she stood up from her chair. "You're still alive, I see."

"Of course" Blaine shrugged.

"Well, it's not like you felt the need to contact me lately" Tina said.

"I was busy" Blaine explained. "I just came back from my tour, I was searching for a new house..."

"I thought you lived in your apartment" Tina frowned.

"Well, yeah" Blaine said.

"But you need a new place, I get it" Tina smiled. "You deserve a better place than that little rathole."

"Exactly!" Blaine said happily. "Especially now that I'm not alone anymore."

Tina's blood ran cold and all the colour was drained from her cheeks. Did Blaine really say that? No, that was impossible. Blaine couldn't find somebody else, not now that she finally had a chance! She had made sure that she was constantly on Blaine's mind, he couldn't think about somebody else. She had lost once, it couldn't happen again.

"You have a roommate?" she asked in the end, barely able to hide her horror.

"You can say that" Blaine winked.

"What does it mean?" Tina asked.

"I'm not sure I can tell you about this" Blaine said hesitantly.

"Blaine, I'm your manager. You can trust me" Tina said. "Honestly, I'm worried about you. You barely talk to me and I guess you shut out everyone else, too. I'm afraid that you've gotten into something bad. So tell me. I need to know if I have to help you out of it."

"That won't be necessary" Blaine smiled, completely unaware of what was going on. "But you're right, I have to tell you this. We're sort of friends, right?"

"Of course we are" Tina smiled sweetly.

"But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone" Blaine said seriously.

"You can tell me, whatever it is" Tina said.

"Okay" Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "But you really can't tell anyone. I've kept it secret since my concert in Ohio and I want to keep it this way, at least for a few more weeks."

"What is it?" Tina asked in worry.

"Kurt and I are finally back together!" Blaine said.

Tina's face dropped within a blink. That was the most horrible news Blaine could tell her and it was impossible... She had made sure to keep that boy away from Blaine for forever, it couldn't be happening...

"How is it possible?" she asked quietly. "I-I thought that he left you."

"Well, Sebastian found him and we had a talk. Apparently, it wasn't Kurt's fault or mine, by the way, so we worked things out and after my tour, we moved back in together" Blaine said.

"Tha-that's... shocking" Tina muttered.

"I know. I thought that I lost him. But he's finally back and our son will arrive within a few weeks..."

"He's still pregnant" Tina said with wide eyes. So that freaking boy was back and he was about to give birth to Blaine's child. It was over. She had lost and she hadn't even noticed it.

"Yeah! It's a boy and he's so..."

Tina couldn't hear anything Blaine said after that. She felt like she would throw up. No, destroy the whole furniture in her office. Or both. No, that wasn't enough. She needed more.

"Blaine, you have to leave now" she said quietly.

"But I've just gotten here" Blaine frowned. "I thought you wanted to talk about work."

"Not now" Tina said. "I... I have to take care of something."

"Okay" Blaine said and stood up. "Just call me. Preferably within the next few days. We need to discuss the next months because I want to be there with Kurt on our first days with the baby. I have to be there."

Tina nodded and not too gently, led a confused Blaine out of her office before shutting and locking the door behind him. Then she turned around, pressed her back to the wall and slowly slid down onto the ground, burying her face into her hands. She was shaking so badly that she couldn't move from that position. Her life was over. Blaine was with that stupid boy again and she didn't have more time left to get Blaine. Once the baby was born, she would lose him for forever. There was no way in hell that Blaine would leave Kurt with the baby.

Tina gathered her strength and pushed herself up from the ground. There had to be a way to stop this, she couldn't believe that this way the end. No, it couldn't be. She just had to find out what to do. She briefly considered calling those men again but they hadn't done a too good job the last time and she couldn't risk failing again.

No... She had to do this on her own. And she just got the perfect idea how.

~ o ~

Blaine sprinted happily to the door and knocked, not wanting to scare Kurt needlessly. He quickly pushed his hands and his gift behind his back, waiting for Kurt to open the door. About a minute later, he heard Kurt's footsteps from inside and his slightly higher voice as he called out. He was still scared that they could be attacked again.

"It's me, Kurt" Blaine said quickly.

The door opened a few seconds later and Kurt stepped back, gently stroking his baby bump.

"Where's your key?" Kurt frowned.

"In my pocket" Blaine smiled.

"Then why didn't you come in?" Kurt asked.

"Because I have a surprise for you" Blaine replied.

"Surprise?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine raised his left hand, presenting Kurt the bouquet he had in his hand.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"Oh, Blaine, They're beautiful" Kurt said.

"And that's not everything" Blaine said excitedly. "I have another huge surprise for you but you have to wait for that."

"That sounds interesting" Kurt said.

"It is" Blaine said. "Get ready, honey. We have to leave soon."

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"I can't tell you that" Blaine said.

"Of course not" Kurt muttered as he slowly walked back into the living room. "At least tell me what I should wear."

"Clothes?" Blaine offered.

"Very funny, Blaine" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Really. You look amazing in everything" Blaine said.

"Give me twenty minutes then" Kurt said and leaving Blaine behind, he walked upstairs.

Blaine didn't need much time to change clothes, he knew exactly what he wanted to wear. Kurt, on the other hand, needed more than half on hour to get ready. Blaine was already half asleep on their couch when Kurt finally walked down the stairs. His eyes snapped open immediately and he gasped as he took in the beauty standing in front of him. Kurt was wearing his tight black pants Blaine loved so much with a dark blue shirt, black boots and the scarf Blaine had gotten for him from his last trip. Although his baby bump made it difficult to move, Kurt walked gracefully towards him, with a big smile on his face.

"What do you think?" Kurt asked.

"I-I think that we should stay home. I want to enjoy this sight all alone" Blaine muttered.

"Too bad you have plans for us for tonight" Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, I know" Blaine said and finally tore his gaze away from Kurt's form and looked into his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Absolutely" Kurt said.

"Let's go then" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand.

They got into the car soon and drove off. The place Blaine had chosen was close enough because he knew that Kurt hated sitting in the car for too long, so they arrived a few minutes later and Blaine smiled at Kurt reassuringly when the boy turned pale as he looked up at the building.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea?" Kurt asked.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. Come on" Blaine said and quickly got out of the car and rushed to the other side to help Kurt. "This way."

Although Blaine brought him to a restaurant, they didn't walk to the front door but to another door on the left side.

"VIP entry" Blaine explained.

"That opens from a dark alley? This place's interesting" Kurt smiled.

"You will love it" Blaine said as he knocked on the door.

Soon enough, a bulky man opened the door for them and after glancing at the couple, he quickly ushered them inside.

"I feel like a secret agent" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"And it will only be better" Blaine said.

The man led them into a small room where a table was set for two people. Kurt didn't miss the flowers all over the room and the candles on the table. The place was so romantic, he absolutely loved it. Blaine pulled out a chair for him and when Kurt sat down, he joined him on the other side of the table.

"The waiter will be here with your drinks soon" the man who led them there said and nodded towards them before leaving the room.

"What's this place?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Another place Sebastian showed me" Blaine explained. "They have these private rooms for couples who don't want to be seen and the food here is amazing. I already let them know that you were pregnant and what you could eat and drink. I also ordered us something special, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all" Kurt said. He looked around again, sighing happily. "You have no idea how much I needed this."

"I think I do" Blaine said. "I thought we needed a romantic night alone before the baby arrives."

"That's true" Kurt nodded. "Especially since we couldn't be together lately."

"Everything will change, Kurt" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. "I talked to Tina today. Well, I tried to. But I let her know about us and that I need a break to be with you and the baby after his birth. I will make sure you don't have to do this alone."

"It means a lot" Kurt said. "To be honest, I'm scared. I have no idea how we will manage with a newborn. It will be chaotic for sure."

"It will be" Blaine nodded. "But I love chaos, so we don't have anything to worry about."

"Maybe we will have a nice, calm baby" Kurt said. "Are we that lucky?"

"No, we aren't" Blaine laughed.

"I guess you're right" Kurt agreed.

Their drinks arrived soon and to Kurt's relief, their food, too. In the last few weeks, he was constantly hungry. He even woke up in the middle of the night at least once to grab a snack. It was frustrating but at least he didn't seem to gain too much weight. If he was lucky, he would get his original shape back in no time.

"How is it?" Blaine asked, pointing at Kurt's pasta.

"Amazing" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at that. He knew that Kurt was always hungry and that he loved pasta, especially since he was pregnant. He ate that all the time. Blaine on the other hand missed meat, something Kurt barely ate and decided to have a huge steak this time, so he could make the last weeks without it. He only started eating when he noticed Kurt staring down at his food.

"Uhm... Are you feeling sick? Because I don't have to eat this now if you..."

"It's fine" Kurt said. "It looks delicious actually."

"Do you want to try?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed sadly.

"I want to but I know that the baby wouldn't appreciate it" he said.

Blaine made a quick decision and called the waiter, asking for the same dish Kurt had.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"We're in this together" Blaine shrugged. "If you can't eat meat, I won't either."

"You don't have to do this" Kurt said.

"I know but I want to" Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head and when Blaine got his food, he returned to his dinner.

After eating their food and the two huge slices of cheesecake, Kurt leaned back on his chair, sighing happily. He so needed this. He was alone with Blaine, they had an amazing, romantic dinner together and on the top of that, they didn't have to be worried about being disturbed. It was clearly a perfect date night.

"Oh, I have one last surprise for you" Blaine said and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I wanted to wait with this until our son's birth but I can't. I need to do this now."

Kurt looked at the box in fear. It was too small for a necklace or another jewel which meant it had to be a ring. God, Blaine was going to propose. It wasn't like he hadn't had thoughts about marrying Blaine in the far future but he was still young, he so wasn't ready for this...

"Hey, don't be so scared" Blaine laughed and put down the box in front of Kurt. "Open it."

With a deep breath, Kurt opened the box and almost laughed in relief when he found a small pendant inside with the name Noel written on it.

"You know? But-but how..."

"Your dad told me" Blaine said. "No wonder you hated all of my name ideas. You love this one, right?"

When he had been alone, living with his father, without any chance to get back together with Blaine, Kurt had thought about possible names for their son. And this one was what he had chosen for the baby. When Blaine had asked about it, he had been too ashamed to admit that he had already found a name on his own. He had been scared that it would remind Blaine on their time without each other and he would hate it.

"I do" Kurt admitted. "I just... I was scared that you wouldn't like it."

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"Because we weren't together then and I shouldn't have chosen the name without you..."

"I love it" Blaine said. "Honestly, I can't believe I didn't find it sooner. It's beautiful."

"So you want to name him Noel?" Kurt asked.

"If you still love this name, I do" Blaine nodded.

Kurt looked down at the pendant, smiling. It was a beautiful one and he couldn't wait to wear it.

"Here, let me help you" Blaine said and stood up, getting behind Kurt. He quickly placed the necklace around Kurt's neck, glad that the boy had gotten rid of the scarf earlier, so he could admire the pendant hanging over his chest. "It's perfect."

"It is" Kurt agreed.

Although Blaine had planned to have a long walk with Kurt after the dinner, they were both tired for that and Kurt felt uncomfortable in his clothes. So after leaving the restaurant, they headed straight home to have rest before the next busy day.

"I really enjoyed tonight" Kurt said. "Thank you, Blaine."

"We will have a lot more. I promise" Blaine said and opened the door for them.

He took Kurt's hand again and led him into the dark living room. He pulled Kurt close and kissed him, blindly reaching out for the light switch. Kurt laughed when Blaine couldn't find it behind him and pulled away, so he could turn around and make it himself.

"Here. Now..."

Kurt froze as his eyes landed on a figure sitting on their couch, right behind Blaine. As his eyes widened, Blaine quickly turned around and pulled Kurt behind him, protecting him from whoever dared to break into their home.

"Tina?" Blaine asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Tina slowly pushed herself up from the couch and took a step closer to them, her eyes never leaving Kurt's scared eyes.

"Making things right" Tina answered, raising her right hand.

Blaine gasped as he realised what she was holding in her hand.

A gun.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Chapter 18 is finally here, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful comments! And sorry for the cliffhanger, it was the last one (in this story), I promise.**

Sebastian hated being disturbed in his private time. He had just gotten home and planned a quiet evening, a delicious dinner, a glass of wine, some stupid TV show... But first of all, a long, hot bath. It had been a long day and he certainly deserved that much. Unfortunately, just when he gathered his remaining strength to walk upstairs, his phone rang.

"Not now" he groaned as he turned around to get his phone.

He walked back into the living room and checked the caller ID, already planning how to send the caller to hell. But as he read the familiar name on the screen, all of his anger disappeared and it was replaced by concern. He quickly pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hey" he said.

"Good evening, Mr Smythe" the familiar voice said. "I'm sorry for disturbing you at this time of..."

"It's fine" Sebastian said quickly. "Does it mean that you have news for me?"

"Exactly" the man replied. "I found them."

Sebastian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had been waiting for this time for weeks and he knew that Blaine would feel the same way. The private detective they had hired finally found the men who had attacked Kurt and it meant they would catch them soon. Kurt, Blaine and their baby would be safe.

"I will be there soon" Sebastian said and disconnected the call. He briefly considered calling Blaine but he knew that the man and his boyfriend were out for a date. They surely wouldn't answer their phones, so he had to do this alone.

About twenty minutes later, Sebastian walked into the small office of Sean Gardner, best private detective of the city, with a grimace of disgust on his face. It was hard to believe that he was fine with this small, dark place when he earned enough to have a lot better office. Sebastian hated this place but if the man was fine with it...

To his surprise, Sean wasn't alone. There were two women sitting in front of his desk, facing away from Sebastian but he knew them well enough to recognize the women from behind.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"We're in this together, remember?" Santana winked as she turned around in her chair.

"You told them?" Sebastian asked in disbelief as he turned to the detective. "What about keeping this private?"

"Believe me, Mr Smythe, I tried" Sean said. "But this young lady is smarter than she seems."

"Yeah, I followed you everywhere to find out what you and Blaine were doing" Santana said proudly.

"Are you a freaking stalker?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I'm Kurt's friend" Santana said seriously. "And we made a deal. You were supposed to inform us about everything."

"Sorry. I had to take care of more important things than chatting with you" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Guys, stop" Rachel said quietly.

"She's right" Sebastian said. "You have no right to be here. I pay for the guy, I get the informations from him. Get out and wait for me outside."

"Not going to happen" Santana smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian smirked, waiting for Sean to intervene and send the girls out of his office. Apparently, that moment never came. "What the hell?"

"Ms Lopez had an offer for me I had to take" Sean explained.

"Yeah. He wanted to throw us out but I threatened him to cut out his balls and smash them right in front of his eyes" Santana said happily. "So we agreed that we could stay."

Sebastian growled in frustration but decided to drop the matter and move on. He wanted to know what Sean had found out and this pointless fight with Santana didn't lead them anywhere. He took a seat beside the girls, making sure he 'accidentally' elbowed Santana in the process.

"Bitch" he whispered.

"Thank you" Santana winked and turned back to Sean. "Okay. Tell us everything."

"I have to tell you, it was hard to find those men you were looking for" Sean started. "Since there was no camera at the house, I had to go through a lot of recordings all over the city to find them."

"But you did, right?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm 99 % sure that these are the men who attacked Mr Anderson's boyfriend" Sean said and handed Sebastian a folder.

Sebastian opened it and looked down at the pictures of two bulky men in front of a large building. The place seemed familiar for him.

"I know this place. I've been there before" he said.

"The pictures were taken the day of the attack" Sean explained.

Sebastian prepared himself for the news, although he had a bad feeling that he knew what was coming. It seemed impossible, though.

"I made a little research and found out that they visited Tina Cohen-Chang" Sean said. "She is..."

"Blaine's manager" Sebastian nodded.

"You want to say that that bitch is responsible for everything?" Santana asked slowly.

"It seems like she is" Sean nodded. "I checked her transactions. She took out 2000 dollars from her account that morning."

"2000?" Rachel gasped.

"A pretty sum" Sebastian agreed. "I can't believe she did this. She's a hag but I never thought she would be capable of this."

"Mr Hummel has to identify these men but I think it's enough for the police to take the right steps" Sean said.

"You're right" Sebastian nodded. "Call the police. We will take care of the rest."

"What do you want to do?" Rachel asked.

"We have to tell Blaine and Kurt" Sebastian explained. "Normally, I wouldn't disturb them on their date night but they have to know about this."

"Let's go then" Santana said.

"Why don't we just call them?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think we should discuss this over the phone" Santana said.

"It's hard to admit, but I agree with her" Sebastian said. "Let's go!"

~ o ~

Blaine stared down at the gun in fear. He had no idea what was going on, what was Tina doing in their home or why she was pointing that thing at them. He was confused and scared but he knew that he had to keep Kurt and their baby safe. He unconsciously reached out and checked if Kurt was still standing safely behind him.

"What are you doing, Tina?" he asked quietly, his voice shaking.

Tina just kept staring at them. As Blaine tore his gaze away from the gun and looked at the woman, he realised that she was crying. He took a step forward, completely unaware of what could have changed Tina's behaviour.

"Look, Tina, if you're in trouble..."

"Step back!" Tina shouted.

Blaine gulped as her hand in which she was holding the gun started shaking and he quickly got back to Kurt, hiding him from Tina's view.

"It's all his fault" Tina cried, nodding towards Kurt. "We could have been so happy together. We were so close... But then he came and ruined everything."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine frowned.

"You and me!" Tina shouted. "God, look what he did to you. He made you forget about me completely."

"Tina, there's no me and you. I'm gay" Blaine said slowly.

"That's bullshit!" Tina screamed, the gun shaking in her hand again.

Blaine heard a soft cry from behind and glanced at Kurt to make sure he was alright. No, of course he wasn't. He was terrified and shaking and crying and damn, Blaine felt so helpless... But what could he do? He knew how things like this worked in the movies. The brave guy in his place would surely grab Tina's wrist, twist it back within a second, make her drop the gun and then restrain her until help came. He would pull Kurt into his arms, kiss him and make sure things like this never happened again.

But they were in the reality where things weren't that easy. First of all, Blaine wasn't trained to handle situations like this. He had had a few fights before but he had never dealt with someone who had a weapon. And from Tina's crazy stare at them, he knew for sure that she would use her gun if she had to. He couldn't risk getting hurt because there would be noone between Tina and Kurt anymore and the woman would surely hurt Kurt and the baby, maybe even kill them. That was something Blaine couldn't let happen. But what if he decided to attack Tina? Would he be fast and strong enough to subdue her?

He took a deep breath and reached back to squeeze Kurt's hand. He had to buy themselves time, so he could come up with something, but he also had to make sure Kurt and the baby were fine.

"I'm sure we can discuss this" Blaine said, forcing out a small smile. "We've known each other for years. You trust me, right? Why don't we sit down, so you can tell me everything you want?"

Tina hesitated. She looked into Blaine's eyes, seemingly considering her options. For a brief moment, it seemed like she was ready to put down her gun but then that crazy light in her eyes returned and she tightened her grip on her weapon.

"No" she said quietly but determinedly.

"Tina..."

"I said no!" Tina screamed. "I'm tired of this... this craziness! I've waited for you to come to your senses but now I'm running out of time! I have to take care of this until it's not too late!"

"Take care of what?" Blaine asked slowly.

"She's gonna kill us" Kurt whispered.

Tina looked at Kurt, smiling.

"I can't believe you don't even see what he's doing to you" she said as she looked back at Blaine. "The little snake... He broke into your life, made you fall for him and then got pregnant. You planned this very well, right?"

She took a step forward to get to Kurt but Blaine kept him behind his back.

"Why are you defending him?" Tina asked. "He ruined your life. He ruined your career and our chance to be happy. The freaking liar."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked shakily.

"You know exactly what I mean" Tina smiled. "You promised to stay away from him. You-you agreed that you would disappear from his life and leave him alone!"

"It was you?" Kurt gasped. "You sent those men to threaten me?"

"You didn't give me a choice" Tina replied. "I tried to keep you away from Blaine but you didn't care. You were supposed to leave after the article but you stayed, you brainwashed him and destroyed everything! I had to do something."

She turned to look at Blaine, hoping that he understood. But Blaine couldn't understand such a betrayal. He had trusted Tina, he had been working with her for so long, he had never thought that she was capable of such cruelty. That she would ruin their life.

"It was you" Blaine whispered.

"I did the right thing" Tina said. "It was far better for you without him. You were a better person without him and it was just the matter of time for you to realise who you belong to."

She turned away from Blaine again, pressing her lips together in anger as her eyes landed on Kurt.

"But he came back again" she said. "Just when you were ready for me, he had to destroy everything again."

"Tina, this is crazy!" Blaine said.

"I'm trying to save you, don't you see?" Tina asked desperately. "I will do it. I love you, Blaine, and I'm willing to do anything to ensure your happiness."

She took another step forward but Blaine pushed Kurt back gently, still not moving from him.

"Get out of the way" Tina said. "I don't want to hurt you. I only want him."

"Tina, stop!" Blaine shouted desperately. "You need help. Just let me help you, okay?"

"Don't do this" Kurt begged, scared for both of their lives.

"Get out of the way, Blaine" Tina said.

"No" Blaine replied determinedly.

"This is your last warning. Get the hell out of my way!" Tina shouted.

"I said no!" Blaine shouted back.

Blaine held his breath as Tina raised the gun. He felt Kurt's hand on his arm, shaking and squeezing his arm tightly. Blaine wanted to close his eyes because he was perfectly sure that if Tina fired, he would be the first one getting shot but even if he was frightened, he couldn't show it. His family needed him. He had to take care of them and that was exactly what he was going to do.

Even if he had to protect them with his own life.

Just when Blaine thought that he was going to die, thinking about the baby he wouldn't even meet once, someone knocked on the door. He saw that Tina's eyes widened as she looked towards the door, seemingly not expecting someone to disturb them. She wasn't looking...

Blaine didn't hesitate any longer. He jumped forward and grabbed the woman's wirst, pushing her hand up to get the gun out of the way. Tina accidentally pulled the trigger and with a loud bang, the bullet flew out, landing somewhere behind Blaine a moment later. As much as he wanted to turn around to check if Kurt was alright, he had to take care of this first. They were still in danger. Tina had the gun and he was the only one who could stop her.

He tried to twist her arm but it wasn't as easy as it seemed in the movies. If he wanted to get a better grip on her arm, he had to let go of her for a second but it would mean risking their lives. He groaned in frustration and pushed Tina back, using his free hand to hold her to the wall behind them.

"What the hell... Oh, my God!"

Blaine barely recognized Rachel's voice. He still kept his eyes on Tina who was struggling in his grip.

"Help him!" Another woman's voice. It must have been Santana.

Soon after that, Sebastian appeared beside Blaine and with a quick movement, he twisted the gun out of Tina's hand. Blaine relaxed a bit. The gun was finally gun and he wasn't alone with Kurt against their attacker.

"You fucking bitch" Sebastian hissed as he helped Blaine turn Tina around, holding her arms behind her back.

"Let me go!" Tina screamed. "I have to... I have to end this!"

"I will end this for you" Santana said as she stepped to them and before the two men could blink, she punched Tina on her face, hard. She groaned and collapsed in the men's grip.

But Blaine's eyes weren't on her anymore. They found Kurt, slumped in the corner, with his arm around his baby bump. Blaine immediately let go of Tina and rushed to Kurt's side, pushing Rachel out of the way.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you alright?" he asked. "You-you aren't shot, right?"

"No, I'm not" Kurt said. "But I don't think I'm fine. Something's wrong with the baby. I can feel it."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. That was his worst nightmare, being there while his family got hurt and not being able to protect them.

"We should call the ambulance" Rachel said.

"And the police" Sebastian added.

"You will be fine, okay?" Blaine said, fighting back his tears. "Rachel! Call help!"

"A few minutes" Rachel told them.

"Hold on, honey. I'm here" Blaine whispered, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt winced in pain but tried to stay strong. It was so hard. He was in pain and he was scared that something was wrong with the baby. He closed his eyes, forced himself to take deep breaths and waited for the help to come.

~ o ~

Time had never seemed to pass so slowly before. Blaine was sitting on a cold, uncomfortable chair in the hospital, waiting for someone to tell him how Kurt was doing. He had no idea how long they had been here but it seemed like forever. And he was scared, so freaking scared. He hadn't even felt like this when Tina had tried to kill them.

Something was wrong, he knew that. When the ambulance had arrived, they had been surrounded by so many people. Blaine had been pushed back as he had hastily told them everything and had watched helplessly as the men had examined Kurt and then led him out. He had been there with Kurt the whole time, right until he had disappeared behind those large, white doors in front of him. That had happened a time ago and he still didn't know anything. He was so desperate, so scared. He remembered Kurt's eyes before he had disappeared from his sight. He had been terrified. He needed Blaine to be there with him but he couldn't.

"Blaine?"

Blaine didn't look up. It was just Sebastian, not the doctor he was waiting for.

"Do you know anything?" Sebastian asked as he sat down beside Blaine.

Blaine only shook his head. He had to strength left to speak.

"They will be alright" Sebastian tried to reassure him.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked as he turned to look at his friend. "What if-what if the baby dies? What if something happens to Kurt?"

"Kurt's strong" he heard Santana's serious voice behind him. He glanced up at her and Rachel standing beside him, sighed and shook his head.

"Have you called his dad?" Rachel asked.

"No" Blaine said. "Call him if you want. If he's lucky, he will get here in time to kill me without Kurt seeing it. I deserve it."

"Don't blame yourself" Sebastian said.

"Who could I blame then?" Blaine shouted in frustration. "I should have seen it. I should have known that she was crazy and she wanted to hurt my family. But I was stupid and believed that she was my friend. God, I'm so naive..."

"Okay, stop this" Santana said. "Kurt needs you right now, so find your balls or grow new ones and be there for him."

Blaine's only response was an angry glare and then turned his head back towards the doors.

"They should come out soon, right?" he asked.

They waited there about another hour, both of them so frustrated that they started to discuss how to get inside if noone came to talk to them, when the door finally opened and Blaine jumped up to get to the doctor as soon as he could.

"Doctor Wu?" he asked, fighting back the urge to shake the man. "How is he? And-and the baby? Are they alright?"

"Kurt was in labor" the doctor explained. "We couldn't stop it and the baby's heartbeat dropped, so we had to take him out."

"Are they alright?" Blaine asked.

"Mr Hummel is fine" the doctor said. "He's asleep but you can see him soon. The baby's fine as well, although he arrived a little earlier than we expected and he needs to gain weight before we can release him. He has to stay in the incubator for a while but you can take him home soon, maybe next week."

"Thank God" Blaine sighed in relief. "Can I see him?"

"Once we're done with the tests, yes" the doctor said.

Blaine felt so happy and relieved that he almost hugged the doctor for saving his family. He thanked him over and over again, until Sebastian grabbed his arms and led him back to his chair. Once he was sitting again, though, all the stress and fear of the night came back and Blaine started sobbing, burying his face into Sebastian's shoulder.

"Uhm... you okay?" Sebastian asked uncertainly.

"I'm so happy" Blaine said.

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked. "People don't really cry like this when they're happy."

"Oh, leave him alone" Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Blaine. Cry as much as you want. We all understand how hard this day was for you."

"No, I don't" Santana said.

"Because you're a heartless bitch" Rachel said as she sat down beside Blaine, rubbing his back.

"You keep complimenting me all day" Santana smirked as she joined the others.

They didn't have to wait long before a nurse came to lead Blaine to Kurt. The others wanted to go, too, but only one person was allowed and even Santana agreed that it had to be Blaine then. He was the other father, he was Kurt's boyfriend and possibly the person Kurt needed the most. He stood up, took a deep breath and wiped his face quickly. Kurt couldn't see him like this.

Blaine practically burst into Kurt's room, desperate to see his boyfriend. He regretted it the second he saw the fear in Kurt's eyes, biting his lip nervously. For him, the night seemed like a nightmare and still didn't really believe that it was true. Kurt, on the other hand, seemingly knew what they had just survived, even in his dazed state. When he realised that it was Blaine, he opened his mouth to stay something but nothing came out. Just like Blaine on the corridor, he broke down, crying his heart out.

"It's okay" Blaine said as he hastily stepped to the bed. "You're fine. Both of you are fine."

"Have you seen him?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet" Blaine answered. "But he's healthy. He has to stay in the hospital for a few days but he will be completely fine."

"You have no idea how scared I was" Kurt said. "I-I just stood there and watched you... I thought that you would die."

"Me too" Blaine sighed as he replayed the happenings of the evening in his head. "What an evening, huh?"

Kurt was so surprised by Blaine's reaction that he stopped crying immediately. He raised his hand as much as he could and smacked Blaine on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Blaine laughed as he pulled away slightly.

"It's not funny!" Kurt said.

"I know" Blaine nodded. "I guess it's my way to handle the situation. I don't think I can talk about it. Not yet. And you shouldn't think about it either. We're alive and we have a beautiful son, that's all that matters."

"I want to see him" Kurt said.

"Me too" Blaine said. "I'm sure we can see him soon. Do you want me to stay until then?"

"Of course" Kurt nodded without hesitation.

Blaine smiled and climbed into the bed beside Kurt, careful to not hurt him. Although Kurt stopped crying, there were a few more teardrops left on his cheeks. Blaine sighed and wiped them away before carefully putting his arms around Kurt. It wasn't really comfortable for any of them but they both needed each other's closeness.

"What do you think he's like?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine smiled at him, glad for the topic. Maybe it wasn't the best idea suppressing their fear but Blaine decided to deal with the mess Tina had caused the next day. It was the birthday of his son and he wouldn't let anyone ruin it.

"I think he's beautiful" Blaine started. "He's kind and smart, and I'm sure that we will fall in love with him for the first sight."

"I want to see him" Kurt said again.

"Patience, my dear" Blaine said and reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek. "You will see him soon."

Kurt nodded, closing his eyes. He was surely tired. He had gone through hell, had gotten a lot of drugs and he was still weak.

"Sleep, Kurt" Blaine said.

"I don't want to" Kurt muttered.

"But you have to" Blaine smiled. "I will wake you up when we can see the baby."

"You promise?" Kurt asked.

"I promise" Blaine said and leaned down to kiss Kurt's forehead.

Kurt opened his eyes for a second but then closed them again. He was so tired, he could barely stay awake any longer, although he was scared of falling asleep. He was scared that the happenings of the day would come back to haunt him in his dreams.

"Don't be scared" Blaine whispered when Kurt started shaking in his arms. "It's over. She can't hurt us anymore."

Blaine was right. Tina was arrested, she was probably sitting in a safe cell somewhere far away from them and she wouldn't be able to hurt them again. He had to believe that with Tina, all the trouble was gone, too, and they could finally live in peace. It was surprisingly easy with Blaine's arms around him. Maybe because of the drugs but he calmed down easily, relaxing in Blaine's embrace.

Kurt's breathing became steady and Blaine could feel as he relaxed in his arms. He finally gave in to the exhaustion and fell asleep. Blaine looked down at his peaceful face and reached out to touch Kurt's hair with a shaky hand, the nightmare they had survived coming back to haunt him again.

 _No,_ he told himself. _Not now. Kurt needs you._

He opened his eyes and forced those memories back to the back of his mind. This day wasn't about Tina. It was the day their son was born, a beautiful little boy he would meet soon. They were alive and that was all that mattered for now. He had to focus on the good things – and dealwith the rest later.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Tina is finally gone, so it's time for the happy ending. There's only an epilogue left. Enjoy!**

Although he was tired like hell, Kurt could barely sleep. First there was the pain, reminding him every time he made a small movement what he had gone through. The painkillers helped some but it still wasn't enough for a good sleep. And then there were the nightmares... horrible pictures of what they had gone through, nightmares of a possible future where Tina came back and took his family away from him. Pictures of blood and pain and oh, God, those scared eyes of Blaine...

Every time Kurt woke up, he found Blaine lying beside him, with his arms around him, asleep. Kurt had no idea how Blaine could sleep after such an eventful night. He was still so scared and couldn't wait to get up and see his son, to make sure that he was alright. Noel... he hadn't even seen him. But he had to, as soon as possible.

After giving Blaine some more time to rest, he placed a gentle hand onto the man's cheek and stroked him. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, disoriented at first, just like he was at home. Another horrible memory came back haunting him but Kurt pushed it to the back of his mind. It wasn't the time for that.

"I'm sorry" Blaine said as he sat up. "I didn't want to fall asleep..."

"It's fine" Kurt said quietly. "It was a long night for all of us."

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly?" Kurt asked, smiling. "Like crap."

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Yes, but I think I'm ready to stand up" Kurt said. "I want to see our son."

Blaine's face lit up and he quickly got out of the bed to help Kurt but he had to remind himself that he wasn't enough for that.

"So what now?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea" Kurt smiled. "You should get a doctor or something."

"Yeah, you're right" Blaine nodded.

He walked to the door and opened it, peeking outside. It was in the middle of the day, there were a lot of people around them and he had no idea which one to ask to help them. So he grabbed the first nurse he could get and dragged her into Kurt's room. Kurt easily told her that he was ready to go to his son but the nurse shook her head, laughing.

"We will see about that" she said as she walked to the bed. "Let's try to sit up first."

"I'm fine" Kurt said but soon realised how right the nurse was. As he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, the fresh cut on his abdomen was burning like hell and he had to press his lips together to stop his whines of pain.

"He did it" Blaine said proudly. "Now you only have to stand up and we can go."

Kurt sent his best icy glare towards his boyfriend.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It's like being tortured with a hundred of knives" Kurt explained.

"Oh. That must hurt" Blaine muttered.

"Seriously?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Now stand up, slowly" the nurse said. "If you're ready, you can walk to the bathroom."

"I feel like a cripple" Kurt muttered as he grabbed Blaine's hands and got up to his feet.

"Slow steps, that's it, babe. Slow steps" Blaine said.

"Blaine, would you do me a favor?" Kurt asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up, please" Kurt said.

"Okay" Blaine smirked.

Kurt felt like he could collapse at the bathroom's door but he forced out a small smile and turned to the nurse.

"Now can I finally see my son?" he asked.

"As you wish" the nurse nodded. "The end of the corridor."

"Can't he be here with us?" Blaine asked.

"He has to stay in the incubator for a while" the nurse answered. "But we can try that later when..."

"No!" Kurt said quickly. "I'm ready. I can do this."

"Tell me if you want to come back" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded, although he knew for sure that he wouldn't turn back without seeing his son. Knowing that he was all alone in a small plastic bed made him want to see his baby more than ever. He could do this. He could do anything to finally see his baby.

The corridor seemed so long as they took slow and small steps towards the other end of it. Kurt kept his eyes on the big door in front of him, focusing on the thought that their son was waiting for them inside. Just a few more steps...

"That's him" the nurse said. "We didn't know his name, so..."

"Noel" Kurt whispered.

"That's a beautiful name" the nurse smiled. "I will give you some time alone but then you have to go back to your room."

Kurt nodded but didn't look at her anymore. As they got closer to the incubator, he could finally see the little baby inside. God, he was so small and skinny... Kurt reached out towards the baby but pulled his hand back a second later, afraid that he would hurt him with the smallest touch.

"Here" Blaine said and grabbed a chair that was standing beside another incubator and helped Kurt sit down.

"Thank you" Kurt said, his eyes still on the baby. He couldn't tear his gaze away from him.

Blaine leaned down beside him and looked at the baby through the glass. Noel was asleep and his face was so peaceful... and he was smiling. He must have felt really well in there.

"He will be alright" Kurt said, mostly to himself. It was so scary to see his baby like this but he had to believe that they would be fine.

"He will be out of here soon" Blaine said quietly. "He's strong. Just like his father."

Kurt sighed sadly, remembering how scared he had been the previous night and how not strong he had been when his family had been in danger.

"I'm not strong" he said. "I failed you both last night."

"Kurt, we were both scared..."

"I was just standing there and did nothing" Kurt said. "She could have killed you. She could have killed all of us and I didn't..."

"Hey, look at me" Blaine said and forced Kurt to look at him, keeping a gentle but steady hand under his chin. "You were scared, I get it. But do you honestly think that others wouldn't have reacted the same way?"

"You stopped her" Kurt said.

"When Sebastian and the girls arrived" Blaine nodded. "But I didn't do anything until then. I was so worried about you and me that I couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed by fear."

"I just... I never thought something like this could happen to us" Kurt muttered. "Even if my life's been crazy since I'm with you, it was a lot more than I expected."

"I can always repeat the Yvonne-scandal" Blaine winked.

"Don't you dare" Kurt warned him.

"I'm just kidding" Blaine laughed.

"Can you see this? This is your father" Kurt said as he turned back to the baby. "You should get used it because he's really crazy."

"True" Blaine agreed. "But you love me like this."

"I just got stuck with you because of the baby" Kurt winked.

"That hurts" Blaine sighed dramatically, pressing a hand to his chest.

Kurt shook his head and turned back to the baby, feeling like he could stay here forever watching this beautiful baby boy, even if he was in pain and could barely sit.

"We should go back" Blaine said after a while when he saw how hard it was for Kurt to sit there.

"I don't want to" Kurt said.

"You have to rest" Blaine said. "Please. You have heal, so we can go home as soon as possible."

Kurt sighed sadly, his eyes still on the baby.

"This is so hard" he said.

"We will be back as soon as we can" Blaine said.

"You promise?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Blaine nodded, smiling. "Come on, honey."

With another heavy sigh, Kurt let Blaine help him back to his feet. It seemed like it was a lot harder than the first time, he winced in pain and had to grab Blaine's arms to keep himself steady.

"You should definitely rest" Blaine said in concern.

"I know" Kurt said sadly. He wished he could stay with Noel for forever but sadly, he had to return to his own hospital bed. But as he and Blaine walked out of the room, he swore that he would be back as soon as possible. Their baby needed his fathers, especially now.

~ o ~

Kurt was soon released from the hospital but sadly, their baby had to stay for a few more days. It was the hardest time for both of them when they walked into the large room full of plastic cribs, went straight to their son and told him the bad news. Noel was asleep again, like almost every time they see him, so he didn't see his broken parents. Maybe it was the best this way. Kurt was told to stay strong around the baby and not show him how upset he was but as Blaine sneaked his arm around him, telling him that they should go, Kurt broke down and started to cry. He wanted to hold his baby in his arms, he wanted to keep him safe and wasn't ready to go. But he had to. He had to heal, too, and Noel needed time to rest, so he could leave the hospital soon and join their family.

By the time they got home, Blaine was in full panic mode. Kurt didn't understand why, until they walked into the living room and saw that Blaine had rearranged the furniture and nothing looked like before. He opened his mouth to ask Blaine why but he suddenly understood. The attack. Blaine must have felt awful in the living room where they almost had been killed and surely needed this to move on.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked nervously.

"It's beautiful, Blaine" Kurt said.

"We don't have to stay here" Blaine said. "We-we can find another place where..."

"Blaine."

"I want you to feel safe" Blaine said.

"I know, honey, but running away isn't the solution" Kurt sighed. "There will always be people who can't accept us and will try to hurt us. We can't move every time."

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Yes" Kurt said confidently. "She can't hurt us anymore. We're safe here and honestly, this place's perfect for our family. I don't want to move again."

"Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable" Blaine said.

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's, determined to make him relax. It should have been the most beautiful time of their lives and he wouldn't let a crazy bitch ruin that.

~ o ~

He woke up to the voices coming from downstairs. Kurt frowned as he sat up, listening to the sounds. He needed a whole minute to remember that it must have been his father who had arrived a few days earlier, when he had found out about the birth of his grandson. Kurt's eyes widened. It meant that Blaine and his father were downstairs, all alone, and there was noone to stop them if the two men ended up in a fight which was highly possible, considering how unsure his father was about his relationship with Blaine. Kurt quickly got out of the bed and walked downstairs.

What he found there, surprised him more than anything. Burt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, watching the game _together_ , having a real conversation, seemingly in a good mood. Now that was weird and Kurt started to worry. His boyfriend and father didn't get along well, they usually didn't even talk to each other and _never_ had fun together.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked as he walked into the room.

"Not at all, honey" Blaine smiled and moved a little closer to Burt, so Kurt could sit down beside him.

Kurt frowned. Yeah, there was definitely something wrong.

"You two seem a little.. weird" Kurt said.

"We're fine, Kurt. Stop worrying" Burt said easily.

"I thought you hated each other" Kurt said.

"What? No, of course not" Blaine said. "Your dad's pretty cool, actually."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he turned to his father. Burt sighed and shook his head.

"We had a rough start but we're fine now" Burt said.

"I don't understand. How did you two turned into best friends so quickly?" Kurt asked.

"When I visited you in the hospital, Blaine and I had a serious conversation" Burt explained. "Honestly, I wasn't sure if he could take care of you and your son but I have to admit, I was wrong."

"I told him everything" Blaine said.

"And I was impressed" Burt said, smiling at Blaine. "He's a good guy, Kurt. You're lucky."

Kurt looked from one man to the other, unable to believe them. He had tried to help Burt accept Blaine after they had moved back to New York but the older man hadn't seemed to get closer to accepting Blaine at all. He had been angry with him and nothing could change that, not even when Kurt had told him how much he loved Blaine. So it was hard to believe that suddenly, everything changed, just like he had hoped.

"Okay" Kurt said slowly. "I'm not sure I understand a thing but I'm glad you two don't hate each other anymore."

"I never hated your father" Blaine said.

"I didn't hate you either" Burt said honestly. "I was worried about my son."

"I get it" Blaine said.

"I know" Burt smiled.

Kurt blinked, still not believing his eyes. It seemed like a dream.

~ o ~

Things just got more bizarre when three days later, they could finally bring their son home. Both Blaine and Kurt were glad to finally have their tiny baby boy in their arms and enjoy the peace of their home. Well, at least until the others arrived.

"Where's my beautiful nephew?" Rachel asked as she and Santana stepped inside, pushing Sebastian out of the way.

"Just after you" Sebastian muttered as he let the girls walk inside before him and then joined the crowd in the living room. "You know that he isn't really your nephew, right?"

"Kurt's like our family, so Noel is our family, too" Santana explained.

"Congrats, Blaine" Sebastian smirked. "You have two crazy sisters-in-law."

"Oh, you won't get off so easily either" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah, we have a very important role for you" Blaine nodded.

"Oh, no" Sebastian said. "No. I helped you a lot and it was great but it was enough for the rest of my life. Don't get me wrong, you're welcome if you want to spend some time with me but that's all."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked as he gently handed Rachel the baby. "Because we wanted you to be Noel's godfather."

"I don't believe in God" Sebastian replied. "And if I'm correct, you don't believe in God either."

"Who said anything about God?" Blaine frowned.

"Everyone needs a godfather" Kurt explained. "You know... someone who drags him into trouble, spoils him... But I understand if you don't want it. It's a very serious job."

"And aunt Santana will gladly do it" Santana said as she pulled Noel out of Rachel's arms. "Right, sweetie? We will make such a good team."

"What? No" Sebastian said. "Absolutely not. You can't let this crazy chick mess with your kid. I will do it."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "Because we wouldn't force you to..."

"Hey, I'm the godfather, okay?" Sebastian said. "It will be fine. Noel needs someone who teaches him for the most important things in his life. I will buy him his first beer, help him pick up his first boyfriend or girlfriend, depending on his choice, I will even give him the talk. I know that you two aren't really good in that."

"Should we thank him?" Blaine asked uncertainly.

"Definitely" Sebastian winked and then turned to Santana. "Now give me my godson."

"No" Santana said.

"Oh, come on. Just try to not be a bitch one time" Sebastian sighed.

"I'm not. I'm just defending Noel from you" Santana said.

The baby in her arms started crying and she pulled away slightly, looking at Kurt and Blaine in desperation, not knowing what to do.

"See? He hates you" Sebastian said and pulled the baby into his arms before Santana could react. "Hey, Noel! Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm Sebastian and you will so love me."

Probably because of the large smile on his face, Noel stopped crying and looked at Sebastian with huge, scared eyes.

"I think you should give him some space" Blaine said and took Noel from Sebastian's arms. It was definitely too much for his son.

"What are you talking about? He loves me" Sebastian said.

"He's scared of you" Santana muttered.

Kurt rubbed his forehead as their friends looked at each other, sending hateful glares in the other's direction.

Later that day, after a long conversation with their friends, feeding the baby and changing his diaper, Kurt let Noel fall asleep in his arms and then let the others hold him in their arms for another short time. Noel hated his crib, probably because of the long time he had spent in the hospital but he loved being in his parents' arms. And they soon found out that it was the same with their friends.

Kurt walked out of the room to get some fresh air and when he returned, he stopped at the door, enjoying the beautiful sight in front of him. Blaine was sitting in the armchair, half asleep. He hadn't had too much sleep since Noel's birth, so Kurt was surprised he hadn't fallen asleep earlier. Rachel was sitting beside him and she kept her eyes on Noel, sleeping peacefully in Santana's arms. Kurt smiled when he took in the sight of Sebastian and Santana sitting beside each other, singing a lullaby for the baby together. It was definitely weird but there was nothing that could surprise Kurt anymore. It seemed like the moment Noel had come into their life, he changed it into a safe, peaceful heaven, something they truly deserved. And if things remained this perfect, Kurt would be the happiest person of the world.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt turned around to find his father standing behind him. He had gone out to buy a few things for the baby and Kurt hadn't noticed him coming back.

"Perfectly" Kurt nodded and turned back. "Look at this. Isn't it beautiful?"

"What?" Burt asked as he stepped to his son.

"Everything" Kurt smiled. "You know, I had my concerns about my relationship with Blaine. There was a time when I wasn't sure we could be together again and that craziness with Tina was definitely too much. But as I look at them, I don't have any concerns left."

Kurt took a step forward to have a better look of Blaine. There was only one thing he could feel in that moment: love.

"I know that we will be fine" Kurt continued. "We have a beautiful son, we have our amazing family and friends here with us. What else could we want?"

He sighed happily, his eyes wandering at Noel.

"It was absolutely worth it."


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi Everyone!**

 **So this is the end of the story. Enjoy!**

 **I want to thank you for your support, for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story. You are amazing!**

Kurt looked at his reflexion as he slowly got up from the chair. His clothes were beautiful, his hair was perfect, but something still wasn't right.

"I look like a whale" he stated.

Blaine smiled as he turned away from the mirror and walked behind Kurt, sneaked his arms around him and rested his hands on Kurt's baby bump.

"I think you look amazing" he said.

"I just don't want people to stare at me" Kurt said.

"They will" Blaine said and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Because you're the hottest and most talented person of the whole city. And they are so jealous at me for having you."

Kurt smiled. Blaine always knew how to make him feel better.

"We should go, honey" Blaine said. "You don't want to miss the moment you win your first Tony, right?"

"There are so many great actors, Blaine, I barely have a chance to..."

"You will get it" Blaine said. "I know you will. You're the best actor of the world."

Kurt smiled at that. Blaine was always so sweet. He couldn't have wished for a better husband.

"Come on. The others are waiting for us" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand.

They walked downstairs where their family and friends were waiting for them. When Noel saw his fathers walking down the stairs, he ran to them and hugged the men.

"You're beautiful, papa" he told Kurt.

Kurt crouched down in front of his five-year-old and pulled him into his arms.

"Thank you, honey" Kurt said.

"I will watch you in the TV with grandpa" Noel told him.

"Unless he falls asleep before you could walk onto the stage" Burt smiled.

"I won't" Noel said.

"Okay, let me check on them" Santana said as she walked forward. She looked at Kurt briefly and smiled. "Perfect like always."

"Of course" Kurt nodded.

Then Santana turned to Blaine and grimanced.

"Anderson! What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing at Blaine's head.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"The mop on the top of your head" Santana explained. "You look like the murderer from some cheap high school horror. We have to do something with that."

"Wha- but..." Blaine was unable to form a response as Santana grabbed his arm and led him back upstairs.

"She takes her job very seriously" Sebastian said as he stepped forward.

"She was our best choice" Kurt replied. "I couldn't wish for a better manager."

"I don't think Blaine agrees with you" Sebastian laughed.

"He shouldn't complain either" Kurt smirked. "His newest album is a great success. Santana was right when she insisted those changes in his music."

"And don't forget his new attire" Sebastian said. "Who knew Blaine could dress up properly when he was forced to."

"True" Kurt laughed.

"Uncle Sebi, will you watch the show with me and grandpa?" Noel asked.

"Of course" Sebastian said. "If you stop calling me Sebi."

"But aunt Santana said that I should call you that" Noel frowned.

"Because aunt Satana is crazy" Sebastian replied.

"Is it wrong?" Noel asked in confusion.

"No, I guess we like her this way" Sebastian said.

"Okay, guys" Santana sighed as she and Blaine walked back downstairs. "Mr and Mr Hummel-Anderson are ready for the night."

Kurt looked at his husband and almost laughed when he saw his expression. Santana had put some gel onto his hair, so it didn't look so bad anymore but he could tell how much Blaine hated it.

"I look like a nerd" Blaine muttered.

"I thought you liked looking like one" Kurt winked. "That's how we met, remember?"

"That was a completely different situation" Blaine said.

"You look great" Santana said and checked the time on her phone. "Okay, it's time to leave. Kurt, remember to keep your speech short and try not to give birth on the stage."

"I have two more weeks left" Kurt said, stroking his baby bump.

"Girls always arrive earlier" Santana said.

"And I came earlier, too" Noel said proudly.

"That's right" Santana nodded. "So be careful."

"Yes, boss" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You will get this, Kurt" Rachel said as she went to hug her friends. "Because you deserve."

"She's right, you know" Burt said and hugged his son and his son-in-law. "Make sure he doesn't freak out."

"I will" Blaine promised.

"I love you" Noel said as he ran to his fathers and hugged them again.

"We love you, too" Kurt said.

Blaine turned towards Santana and Sebastian but none of them seemed to be willing to hug them.

"I don't hug people" Santana said.

"Me neither" Sebastian agreed.

"You should try once" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Believe me, it wouldn't kill you."

"You can never know that" Sebastian said.

Kurt shook his head but didn't argue. It was time to leave.

~ o ~

Kurt couldn't get used to the spotlight, not even in the past five years. Although he was there every time Blaine had to appear on a public event, he was there on his concerts and he had his own career, he was still scared of the crowd and people watching them from every possible direction. He usually took it well, not even Blaine saw his fear but sometimes he remembered the night of Noel's birth and everything came back haunting him. This time it wasn't his fear that bothered him the most, though. He was pregnant, he could barely move and he was dead tired, and on the top of that, nervous like hell. It was the first time he was nominated for the award and although it was something he wanted so much, he just wanted the night to be over.

Blaine got out of the limo first and helped Kurt. He winked at his husband who put an arm around him and they both smiled as they made their way towards the gate and the reporters waiting for them. They stopped a few times, posed for photos and answered a few questions.

"Blaine!" a reported shouted. They turned to look at the young woman. "How are you feeling about your husband's nomination?"

"I'm so proud of him" Blaine smiled.

"You're going to give birth soon, Kurt. How are you taking your pregnancy?" the woman asked.

"I enjoy every single moment of it" Kurt answered. "And we can't wait to meet our beautiful baby daughter."

"Is Noel jealous at her?" another reporter asked.

"No" Blaine answered. "Noel is excited to have a baby sister. He even promised us to help around her."

"That's so sweet" another woman said. "You must be happy to have such an amazing son."

"Believe me, we are" Kurt said as he looked at Blaine. "We are so lucky to have each other."

Blaine decided that so many questions were enough and led his husband inside. Kurt couldn't stand too long, he had to sit down soon, even if he couldn't sit too long either. The end of the pregnancy was always hard for him, so Blaine hoped that the event would go fast and they could return home as soon as possible.

Much to Blaine's annoyance, it seemed like forever until they got to Kurt's category. His husband was nervous, he could tell, and he could barely sit calmly anymore. Sometimes Kurt grimanced and tried to find a more confortable position as their daughter seemed to have a party on her own inside.

"I have to pee" Kurt whispered.

Blaine had to press his lips together to not laugh.

"Right now?" he asked.

"Very funny, Blaine" Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not your bladder she's dancing on."

"Look, it's your time" Blaine said excitedly when they got to categorie of the best actor.

Kurt seemed to forget about his problem as soon as he heard the names of the nominees. He knew that he wouldn't win, of course, he had seen the other plays and the other actors were a lot better than him. No wonder, though, they were a lot older and had more experience. But a few more years and he would get his own Tony.

"And the winner is... for his breathtaking acting in Over the Sea..."

Kurt's eyes widened. Could it possibly mean that...

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson!"

"I told you!" Blaine shouted over the loud sounds around them.

"But... I..."

"Come on, honey."

Blaine helped Kurt get to his feet but then stepped back to let his husband take the attention all alone. It was his success after all. Kurt had worked so hard for this, he truly deserved it.

Kurt didn't really know how he ended up in front of the microphone. He felt like he was in a dream but at the same time, he was so nervous, he was scared that he would faint. Everyone was watching him, so he did what he always did when he was scared: he looked at Blaine. His husband was watching him from the third row, smiling at him reassuringly. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine as he pulled out his note and began his speech.

"My manager warned me to keep this short, so that's what I'm gonna do" he started and waited until the sounds of people snickering around him died. "I feel like I'm dreaming. Ever since I put up my mother's high heels and danced through our living room the first time, I've been waiting for this moment. There are so many amazing actors here today who all deserve to be in my place and I want to thank you for choosing me. It's been a long and rocky road but I believe I can be here right now because you saw in my acting what I truly feel when I'm on the stage, my undying passion for the theater."

Kurt paused for a second and looked at Blaine again.

"I wouldn't be here without some very important people in my life and I want to thank them for their support" Kurt said. "Berry Clarkson, our stage director, and the whole cast, who always make me smile during the rehearsals. My father, Burt Hummel, who taught me that everything is possible. My best friends, Rachel, Santana and Sebastian, who were there for me in the hardest moments of my life."

Kurt took a deep breath. He reached the most important part.

"And the two most important people in my life, my loving husband, Blaine, and our beautiful son, Noel. My biggest supporters, the most amazing men of the whole universe. I'm so lucky to have you in my life" Kurt said.

Once he finished his speech, he stayed on the stage until the cheering died and then walked back straight into Blaine's arms. He pulled his husband into a hug and sighed happily.

"You were amazing" Blaine said and pulled him into a kiss.

Kurt couldn't be happier. Even if his life hadn't always been easy, it was certainly perfect now.

~ o ~

Tina pressed her lips together in anger as she watched Kurt and Blaine on the screen. Kurt had just gotten down from the stage, after a trashy speech that almost made her throw up and now he was in Blaine's arms, kissing him. It was so not fair. She was supposed to be there, hugging Blaine, kissing him. She should have been the one wearing a fancy dress and having all the attention. But she was dressed in cheap orange clothes, her hair was too long and messy, her nails ruined and her skin dirty from all the work they had made her do during the day.

She stood up from beside the mop bucket and walked closer to the TV. They were still showing that stupid gold-digger and Blaine still had his arms around him. She growled in anger and kicked the wall to get out her frustration somehow.

"Oh, look!" one prisoner said.

"They are so cute" the other sighed.

It just made her angrier then before.

"I should have killed you" she hissed. "I should have killed you both. But it's not over, just wait. Once I get out of here, I will find you and kill you both, and your freaking kids, too..."

"Cohen-Chang!" one of the guards shouted as she turned around. "Shut up. We're watching the Tony Awards."

"Do you think I care?" Tina shouted. "He doesn't deserve it! He doesn't deserve anything he has."

"Oh, look, girls" one prisoner laughed. "Princess Tina is angry because she couldn't have the prince."

"Shut up!" Tina hissed.

"If you are done here, there's some more cleaning up waiting for you in the kitchen" the guard said.

"What? But..."

"Hurry" the guard said and led Tina out of the room, much to the others' delight.

"You can't treat me like this! I'm Tina Cohen-Chang, manager of..."

A dirty cloth was pushed into her hand and Tina fell silent as she looked down at it. There was no way she would keep this disgusting thing in her hand.

"Wash up" the guard said.

"Bu-but with my bare hands?" Tina asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, princess" the guard rolled her eyes and left Tina with her work.

She sighed and went down to her knees.

"It's so not fair" she cried as she started cleaning up in the kitchen.

She hated what her life had become but what could she do? She could blame Kurt and Blaine all she wanted but it didn't change the fact: she had done this to herself all alone.


End file.
